Lo que fue de ella
by fridisienta
Summary: Años han pasado desde que Naraku dejó el mundo terrenal. Todos viven felices en la aldea pero Kagome no sabe que rumbo seguir con InuYasha, al parecer, él no la quiere tanto como profesa. Cuando las cosas cambian, se encuentra en una jaula de oro; el Palacio del Oeste. Puede quedarse o huir de ahi, dificil decisión. SesshXKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Desde que Naraku desapareció del Sengoku, el grupo de Inuyasha comenzó a vivir una vida normal. Sango y Miroku aun trabajaban con el asunto de los demonios que aterrorizaban aldeas o a palacios de terratenientes y así conseguir comida extra o algunas monedas de oro, tenían tres adorables hijos, unas gemelas (Mina y Sayumi) de 5 años, y el pequeño Danko de 3 escasos años. Al nacer el tercer hijo de esta hermosa pareja, Kirara decidió regresar a la aldea y dejar que Kohaku siguiera con su carrera de exterminador en aldeas más lejanas, aunque se supone que él también vivía donde su hermana, daba largos viajes para conseguir más pago, su cuñado y su hermana se ocupaban de las aldeas de los alrededores para no descuidar mucho tiempo a los pequeños y él se iba un poco más lejos por dos o tres semanas y luego volvía con las ganancias, las cuales, no solo eran destinadas a su hogar, sino también a aldeanos vecinos que ya no podían trabajar tanto como antes porque su edad era avanzada o por enfermedades que no se los permitía. Kohaku en verdad era un pan de Dios y tan solo con 15 años.

La cabaña de Sango y Miroku era grande, porque grande era su familia, habían conseguido hacerla de dos pisos y habitaciones suficientes para cada miembro de la familia e incluso para la visita, no era que recibieran muchas visitas pero a veces Shippou se quedaba en su casa cuando se peleaba con InuYasha. Y a pesar de que pasaron casi 6 años desde la muerte del despreciable hanyou, Shippou no había crecido mucho, aparentaba unos 12 años.

La anciana Kaede aún vivía, un poco rejuvenecida porque no tenía que gastar energías para proteger la aldea ni para tareas pesadas, simplemente se dedicaba a armonizar la misa de la semana y a entrenar a las posibles candidatas a sacerdotisas, que, curiosamente, Rin era una de ellas. La chiquilla de bella sonrisa había estado en cuidado de la anciana y el grupo de InuYasha desde que Naraku partió al otro mundo, cuando Kaede vio más allá de su alma, se percató de inmediato que la niña poseía vestigios de poder espiritual más que un humano cualquiera. Rin estaba próxima a cumplir 12 lindos años, aún poseía esa cara de niña pequeña y tierna, pero su cuerpo había empezado a madurar, en un par de años más podría estar de casadera, si es que Sesshoumaru se lo permitía. Por cierto, hablando del Lord de las tierras del Oeste, como ya sabemos desde el término del anime, cada cierto tiempo (un mes) visitaba a su protegida y le traía varios regalos, casi siempre eran kimonos, adornos para el cabello, calzado, una que otra joya, bueno, en realidad le traía lo que él quería más lo que la niña le pidiera, lo último que le llevó fue una espada con la cual entrenar aunque Sesshoumaru no estaba muy conforme con esa idea, todo el mundo sabía que él no se negaba a lo que Rin pidiera, que si bien le decía que no en cuanto la niña azabache se lo pedía, a los 2 minutos de puchero se convertía en un "veremos" y prácticamente para Rin eso era un "si" indudable.

Hasta ahora, todo muy bien en la vida de todos, pero las cosas iban diferentes en la cabaña donde vivían InuYasha y Kagome. Desde que ella pudo regresar al Sengoku, podía ir y venir libremente, trayendo cosas de un lugar a otro. Se había titulado en medicina con honores y su trabajo era en el campo de la investigación, con lo cual ella estaba maravillada porque podía trabajar tanto en el Sengoku como 500 años después, simplemente se llevaba su laptop con varias pilas de larga duración bien cargadas, aunque de todos modos hacía tiempo que ella se había llevado un generador de luz a base de gasolina, pero eso lo usaban para cosas un poco más importantes; como para los electrodomésticos que Kagome había llevado para hacer menos pesada su vida ahí y la de cualquier aldeano que necesitara un poco de ayuda, también para una que otra lámpara que necesitaba encendida cuando curaba enfermos .

InuYasha había construido su cabaña cuando ella estaba ausente, era de un solo piso pero espaciosa y con lo que Kagome podía traer de su época lucia bastante moderna para el tiempo en el que estaba.

Al principio, cuando la azabache de ojos azules volvió, las cosas iban muy bien, desde el primer día Kagome quiso dormir en un cuarto separado de donde dormía InuYasha, algo raro, pero su excusa fue que se había desacostumbrado a su compañía y de todos modos no encontraba correcto dormir en la misma cama si no estaban casados.

De hecho, he ahí el problema, durante unos cuantos meses las cosas se habían hecho como ambos querían, InuYasha cedía un poco y Kagome también otro poco; les funcionaba, pero hacía un año que Kagome le daba indirectas a InuYasha de que formalizaran su relación y por fin se casaran, pero él desviaba el tema y cuando era ella la que se lo proponía, él decía que no estaba hecho para esos compromisos, que las cosas como estaban, estaban perfectas, pero la azabache no estaba contenta con eso.

* * *

Cerca del río, una mujer de esbelta figura, cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve y vestida con un ligero vestido rosa, se encontraba ahí parada, con el viento soplando en sus mejillas, ondeando su sedoso pero rebelde cabello, viendo al horizonte, mientras, un hanyou de vestimenta roja caminaba a ella con sigilo para darle una sorpresa, por la espalda la alcanzo, le tapó los ojos con sus garras, ella puso las suyas sobre las de él, las bajó un poco y se dejó abrazar.

-Mi amor.- Dijo ella en casi un suspiro. Volteó lentamente a verlo.

-Kagome.- Respondió él antes de apoderarse de sus rojos labios en un beso.

-InuYasha espérate, espérate.- Le decía tratando de apartarlo un poco, jugando con él.

-¿Por qué, porque?- Él no retrocedía, quería continuar besándola.-No me rechaces así.- Se vieron a los ojos con cariño.-Necesito tus labios, acariciarte.- Se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Ay InuYasha, te amo mucho.- Dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Y yo a ti.- Respondió él.

-Te amo sin importar lo que digan los demás, que si soy sacerdotisa y voy en contra de la naturaleza por estar contigo, no importa.- Le hacía caricias en su mejilla.- Te amo más que a mí misma.

-¿A ya ves?- Le sonrió pícaramente.- Pues entonces no me pidas que me detenga.

Ella sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas y un destello en sus ojos.

-Anda ven, déjame besarte… déjame besarte.- Le pidió él en casi un susurro.

Y se besaron unos segundos más.

-Ya… ya.- Volvió a pedir ella separando su boca de él.

-Es muy difícil para mí aguantarme.- Jugaba él.

-Lo sé, lo se.- Movía su cabeza afirmativamente.- Pero tampoco quiero que nos arriesguemos a que toda la aldea nos vea así.- Le dio la espalda por unos segundos y luego volvió a verlo de frente.- O al menos no, hasta que tú no hables con mi familia y pidas mi mano en matrimonio.

-¿Otra vez con eso Kagome?- Ahora el que se alejó un poco fue él, dando dos pasos atrás.- Sabes que no creo en eso y tu familia jamás aceptaría que te cases conmigo, eso solo te separaría más de aquel mundo y ya estamos bien así.

-Yo sé que por lo menos mi madre si me va a entender y mi abuelo va a estar feliz de entregarme en el altar para convertirme en tu mujer.- Se acercó a él poniendo una de sus delicadas manos en uno de los pectorales de él.

-Ya veremos linda, ya veremos…- Dijo él, no muy seguro y con la mirada perdida en los ojos de ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Palacio del Oeste, el Lord de esas tierras se encontraba revisando aburrido papeleo sobre tierras que no sabía que tenía y que su padre también le había dejado en herencia, una de esas tierras estaba cerca de la aldea donde había dejado a su protegida, pensó mil cosas en qué hacer con esa propiedad, era meramente de cultivo, por un momento pensó en dársela a InuYasha, pero el cabeza hueca de su hermano no sabría cómo hacer crecer una semilla aunque se lo diera con todas las instrucciones escritas e ilustradas. Por lo tanto, esa tierra sería el regalo de Rin dentro de unos pocos años, cuando ella quisiera independizarse o formar una familia, no permitiría que su hasta ahora única heredera muriera de hambre porque velaría por ella y su descendencia hasta que su existencia tuviera un fin, pero le dejaría esa tierra para que la trabajara por si algo más llegara a ocurrir. Debía ponerlo en su testamento.

Algo curioso entre los youkais de alta sociedad era que tenían muchos testamentos, los actualizaban cada 10, 30, 50 o 100 años, dependiendo de sus adquisiciones, perdidas, familia o edad. Para el ambarino mayor, era su primera actualización después de heredar todo lo que su padre le dejó.

Tocaron a su puerta, él ya sabía de quien se trataba, era Jaken y su general Toshida, un inu youkai también. Jaken venía a realizar los cambios en el documento y Toshida venia de testigo.

-Adelante.- Dijo cerrando sus soles.

Ambos youkais se adentraron en la habitación y al estar frente a su Amo hicieron una reverencia. Él les hizo seña de tomar asiento y ambos la acataron.

-Me imagino que los dos se encuentran preparados.- Quiso asegurarse primero.

-Si Amo.- Contestaron al unísono.

Entonces, el Lord se puso de pie y caminó por detrás de ellos.

-Jaken.- Habló firme.

-Si Amo.- Se levantó de un golpe.

-Siéntate en mi lugar.- Dijo sin duda alguna. Lo hizo para que Jaken tomara un pergamino nuevo y tinta, así podría escribir mejor.

El enano no lo podía creer pero lo comprendía.

-Será un honor Amo.- Hizo una reverencia y corrió a ocupar dicho lugar.

-Comencemos.

Jaken rápidamente preparó todo y los dos youkais pusieron atención a su Amo.

-Habrá pocas modificaciones, lo que no te diga que corrijas o que agregues, se mantendrá tal cual estaba estipulado.- Siguió caminando por la estancia frente al escritorio.

-Si Amo.

-Las tierras de cultivo que se encuentran cerca de la aldea donde reside InuYasha, serán para Rin.- Jaken se sorprendió pero Toshida no.- Será uno de sus regalos cuando quiera independizarse o formar una familia, pero, si muero antes que eso pase, ella queda como mi única heredera total, todas mis tierras y posesiones serán suyas hasta que ella fallezca, cuando eso pase, quedarán en posesión de InuYasha y el decidirá su destino cuando llegue su hora.- Ahora si no se lo podía creer, Jaken no se imaginaba sirviendo a Rin.- Hay una cláusula para ese mandato.- Toshida puso más atención en esa parte, ya que era las de su interés.- Si Rin por cualquier razón que sea, no quiere hacerse cargo del Oeste, entonces se le dará únicamente las tierras de cultivo mencionadas anteriormente, esas tierras deberán serle entregadas en cuanto cumpla los 15 años humanos, dándole con ellas una fuerte cantidad de oro para su manutención a largo plazo y también, costales de semillas de todo tipo que puedan germinar ahí, también para su plantación a largo plazo.

Jaken no lo podía creer, se lo iba a dejar todo a ella y de él seguro ni se acordaría.

-Una cosa más, en cualquiera de los casos de Rin, si ella llega a tener descendencia se le dará una cantidad decente de oro para que su familia pueda sobrevivir a menos que la misma sea de un alto nivel social.-Guardó silencio y camino hasta donde estaba Jaken, ya que a su espalda se encontraba un gran ventanal que dejaba ver algunos rayos de sol.

Jaken ya había parado de escribir y pasó el pergamino a Toshida para que revisara el documento, después de leerlo detenidamente dos o tres veces, afirmo que estaba correcto, lo enrolló y dejó a un lado.

-Las tierras de Mushimo.- Jaken puso atención especial cuando dijo la última palabra.- Quedarán en posesión de Jaken.- No lo podía creer, su Amo le dejaría las tierras de donde es nativo, sus ojos se hicieron agua y en la habitación solo se podían escuchar pequeños gemidos.- Jaken es libre de quedarse en el Palacio del Oeste o habitar Mushimo, pero en cualquiera de esos casos siempre deberá hacerse cargo de Rin.- Jaken torció un poco su pico.

-Recalca la palabra "siempre" Jaken.- Esta vez habló Toshida, queriendo molestar un poco al enano verde, el cual le dio una mirada asesina.

Y así continuó el resto de la tarde del Lord, actualizando el estúpido testamento, solo lo hacía porque no quería que sus tierras quedaran en las garras de sus enemigos, debía cuidar el legado de su familia.

* * *

El sol ya se había puesto, Sango había hecho una gran cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de Miroku. Todos había asistido, Rin había ahorrado un poco de la mesada que le daba su Amo para comprar un obsequio para el monje, Kagome le regalo el pastel (traído desde su época), InuYasha simplemente le dio un caluroso abrazo, sus hijos lo llenaron de besos, Kohaku había vuelto con una caja de pergaminos especiales de las tierras del norte, todo había pasado felizmente, excepto que la joven sacerdotisa había estado un poco apagada durante la reunión.

La mayoría estaba afuera de la cabaña jugando, riendo y pasándola bien, pero Kagome prefirió ayudarle a su amiga a lavar los platos.

Justo en eso estaba, lavando platos con demasiada concentración, la exterminadora captó todo desde el principio.

-Dime una cosa Kagome.- La aludida ni siquiera volteó a ver a su amiga.- ¿En verdad deseas casarte con InuYasha?- Se acercó a ella, posicionándose justo detrás de su espalda.

-¡Ay Sango!- Lo dijo como un lamento, volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Perdóname que insista amiga, tu sabes que a mí me gustaría que viajaras más en tu época, que conocieras bien tu mundo, que te dedicaras a tu carrera.- Le dijo en serio, la ojiazul sentía como le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- Que vivieras más cosas antes de casarte… antes de quedarte aquí más tiempo que allá.- Sango puso una mano en su hombro.-Eres demasiado joven.

-Tengo 21 Sango, me llevas casi 2 años de edad, no es tanta la diferencia entre tú y yo.- Tomó la mano de la mayor y la estrecho entre las suyas.

-En fin, mira, lo que a mí me interesa saber es si en verdad estás enamorada…- La vio directamente a sus ojos azules, tratando de encontrar la verdad.

-Si…- asintió también con la cabeza.-Si Sango, estoy muy enamorada pero creo que…

-Mamá, mamá.- Entraron 2 gemelas invadiendo la cocina, corriendo alrededor de las mujeres mayores jaloneandolas.

Las mujeres dejaron los quehaceres y se pusieron a corretear a las menores por toda la cabaña, les concederían ese juego, además a Kagome le encantaban los niños y más aún los hijos de su amiga, Shippou y Rin.

Mientras dentro se hacía una correteadera, afuera se encontraban InuYasha, Miroku, Rin, Shippou, la anciana Kaede y Kohaku. La anciana estaba despidiéndose para ir a su cabaña, Rin se quedaba 4 días a la semana en la suya y 3 días en la de Kagome, esta noche le tocaba quedarse donde Kagome asi que no se preocupó más y dejo sus despedidas para ir a descansar. Shippou se metió a la cabaña para jugar con la humana que consideraba su madre y las demás. Rin quería acompañarlo pero InuYasha le dijo que Sesshoumaru andaba cerca y seguramente querría verla, así que se quedó con ellos afuera, comiendo un dulce de los que Kagome le traía de su época, los hombres simplemente la vigilaban, esa niña estaba muy bien educada, siempre se quedaba quietecita cuando debía de estarlo y justo le habían dicho que no se fuera de su vista, Miroku anciaba que sus hijos tuvieran un poco de educación como esa jovencita, Kohaku por otro lado, le daba miradas fugaces, él era un poco mayor que Rin, pero esperaría a que tuviera edad para pedir su mano, a pesar de ser pequeña se veía que sería poseedora de gran belleza, además de sus poderes espirituales en desarrollo y de las tantas cosas que sabe hacer para su corta edad. InuYasha solo pensaba en cómo es que su hermano se había encariñado tanto si se supone que él es intocable para los sentimientos, pero esa niña conquistaba a todos, hasta él mismo sentía un gran aprecio por esa chiquilla que se criaba con Shippou como hermanos e hijos de Kagome.

Los tres estaban absortos en su pensamiento cuando Sesshoumaru salió de entre las sombras, la niña comenzó a correr en su búsqueda dándole un abrazo, a lo cual su Amo solo reposó una de sus manos en su cabellera para luego seguir avanzando a donde los hombres estaban.

-Rin.- Habló serio viéndola a los ojos.

-Si Amo- Contestó ella haciendo lo mismo, era su momento de rutina, ella lo conocía perfecto.

-¿Has sido buena niña?

-Si Amo, lo juro.- Dijo ella sin apartarle los ojos.

Sesshoumaru no encontró mentira alguna en sus ojos chocolate, así que volteó a ver a su hermano, igualmente a los ojos para encontrar algún indicio de que ella no estuviera consciente.

-Sabes que es buena cachorra Sesshoumaru, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, la educamos bien.- Le aseguró el hanyou.

-En realidad la educación es por parte de mi esposa, la anciana Kaede y por supuesto la señorita Kagome, más que nada ella es la que se ocupa de la niña.- Interrumpió Miroku aclarándole a InuYasha que él no tiene mucho que ver en la educación de la pequeña más que para cuidarla.

-Jaken.- Habló el ambarino mayor, a lo cual un enano verde apareció corriendo con un paquete que le entregó a la niña.

-Gracias Amo, no debía de molestarse.- Hizo una reverencia.

-No deberías consentirla tanto.- Reclamó InuYasha.- Luego cuando sea mayor y su marido no pueda darle esos lujos no va a ser feliz.- Kohaku sintió un poco de molestia, porque sabía que era cierto.

La niña hizo un puchero y tendió sus bracitos con el regalo de vuelta a Sesshoumaru, el cual tomó el paquete y la niña se sorprendió un poco.

En ese momento Kagome y Sango salían de la cabaña para reunirse con sus amigos, iban a saludar pero se vieron envueltas en un ambiente tenso.

-Lo dices porque tú no puedes procurarle algo decente a tu mujer.- Kagome volteó a verlo y no le quiso quitar la mirada de encima, le dolió el comentario, porque algo había de verdad ahí.

-Ella no necesita de esos lujos.- Le dijo casi escupiéndole.

-Yo a tu edad ya era alguien InuYasha, un youkai hecho y derecho, en cambio tú.- lo vio de arriba abajo mostrando altivez.-… No eres nadie, ni siquiera youkai.

InuYasha se molestó y se dirigió a su cabaña para no iniciar ahí una pelea, le daba coraje su actitud de "Príncipe del Oeste", si él quisiera compartirían lo mismo.

Al marcharse InuYasha, el youkai se giró a la niña, se puso a su altura y le entregó el paquete de regreso, ella lo miró confundida, pero al cruzar su mirada con la de él, supo que no debía preocuparse.

Todos vieron cómo es que Sesshoumaru se ablandaba con Rin, antes lo hacía a escondidas pero al parecer ya no le importaba.

-"De cualquier modo estamos en familia".- pensó Kagome.

Sango, Miroku y Kohaku hicieron una reverencia al Lord el cual solo asintió y acto seguido se retiraron a su cabaña.

Kagome seguía ahí esperando a Rin porque esa noche dormiría en su cabaña, no le gustaba descuidarla aunque sabía que Sesshoumaru se aseguraría de que estuviera dentro antes de irse, igual no quería separarse.

Rin abría con prisa el paquete.

-¡Woow!- Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa apareció.

Entre sus manos sostenía una caja delgada, en su interior se encontraba un collar de plata con un dije en forma de luna menguante roja, la cual seguramente sería un rubí.

-Gracias Amo.- La niña sonrió aún más cuando su Amo asintió.

-Es precioso pequeña, ven para ponértelo.- Dijo Kagome.

La niña se acercó y Kagome tomó el objeto con sumo cuidado ya que seguramente sería costoso, ella le hacía regalos a la niña pero jamás le llegaría a los que Sesshoumaru le hacía. Rin levantó su cabello y Kagome le puso el collar.

El ambarino vio todo minuciosamente, curioso del trato tan "cariñoso" que la humana presentaba hacia su protegida, ya otras veces había sido testigo de eso. A pesar de que esa mujer siempre le había parecido nada refinada, le gustaba la manera en que educaba a Rin, solo por eso toleraba su presencia.

Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no notó nada de lo que pasó durante esos segundos y lo agarraron desprevenido.

-Amo, en poco tiempo será el cumpleaños de la señorita Kagome, ¿le podría regalar uno igual? Yo se lo pagaría.

La ojiazul sintió como sus mejillas se volvían tomates ante la petición de la pequeña. Es cierto que su cumpleaños sería en poco tiempo, pero primero venía el cumpleaños de Rin y unas semanas después el de ella, debería de pedirle su regalo de cumpleaños, no al revés.

-No hace falta Rin.- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Que no le gusto?- Sintió algo de duda.

-Claro que sí, es solo que…

-Amo por favor, concédame esa petición.- La niña lo vio con ojos de borreguito.

-Ya veremos.- Fue lo único que dijo al momento en que cruzó sus soles con los mares de Kagome.

Rin sabía que lo haría y se encontraba feliz.

-E..es hora de dormir pequeña, vamos, despídete.- Kagome interrumpió, ya no quería ser partícipe de aquello.

La niña dio un abrazo al youkai, el cual repitió la misma acción del saludo reposando su mano en la cabellera de la niña, acto seguido, Rin corría a la cabaña con una sonrisa. Cuando Sesshoumaru vio que la niña entraba, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse…

-Gracias.- musito Kagome.

El peliplata le dedicó una fugaz mirada, esperando que excusara el porqué del agradecimiento.

-Espero puedas venir a la fiesta de Rin, será en dos semanas a partir de mañana, al atardecer.- le dedico una sonrisa tímida.

El youkai simplemente terminó de girarse y avanzó hacia donde se encontraban Jaken y Ah-Un. Kagome se le quedó viendo unos instantes, ya en varias ocasiones se quedaba embelesada viendo el cadencioso andar del ambarino al marcharse de la aldea. Ni siquiera ella negaba lo atractivo que era.

" _No quiero volver a verte,  
quiero verte volver."_

* * *

Espero que me dejen un review, a ver que tal la historia n.n  
Un saludo!

* * *

 **08/06/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

El sol se estaba dejando ver en las Tierras del Oeste, las aves cantaban armoniosamente al ver a su astro favorito saludarlas con su brillo, lo animales del bosque se encontraban dando un paseo matutino, los rayos se reflejaban en las aguas de los ríos haciendo un brillo excepcional.

Pero no todo podía ser así de bueno, con el sol llegaron unas visitas al Palacio, esperadas pero no deseadas.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba poniéndose su armadura, esas visitas no eran de fiar y más valía estar prevenido por cualquier acto de terrorismo en sus tierras, sobre todo cerca del Palacio y de la aldea de InuYasha.

Estaba preocupado por Rin, los rumores de que viajaba con una cachorra de humano se habían confirmado hacía unos años atrás, poco después de la muerte de Naraku. Ya varios demonios habían intentado apoderarse de su protegida pero gracias a sus constantes visitas y al grupo de su hermano nada grave había pasado… aun.

Se escucharon dos leves golpes a su puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus maravillosas espadas en su cadera.

Un pequeño youkai verde se posiciono justo detrás de él haciendo una reverencia.

-Ellos están aquí.- Hizo una pausa para ver si su Amo le daba alguna orden.-El general Toshida los recibió y se encuentran ahora en el salón.

No acabó de decir lo último cuando un ligero andar pasó a su lado izquierdo.

Sesshoumaru bajaba las escaleras elegantemente, un piso tras otro, tomándose su tiempo, porque, si bien podía ir a una espléndida velocidad y estar en ese instante ahí, quería reflexionar un poco sobre aquello, sabía que las cosas no pintaban muy bien para el Oeste y le preocupaba.

Entró con gallardía e impresionante personalidad a su salón, todos se quedaron más que serios y lo vieron mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de una sola pieza. Desde lejos se notaba su gran poder aunque él ni siquiera quisiera mostrarlo, su aura era fuerte y estremecedora para cualquiera.

-Amo Sesshoumaru, el Lord Ryukotsu y sus súbditos piden una audiencia con usted.- Habló Toshida reverenciando a su Amo.

El peliplata hizo un ademán para que Toshida se apartara un poco, concediendo así la audiencia que el Lord del Este le pedía.

-¿Con qué sucios propósitos vienes a mis tierras?- Demandó Sesshoumaru sin levantarse de su asiento.

El Lord dragón se reacomodó en su asiento antes de hablar.

-A decirte en persona lo que por pergaminos te he dicho durante 30 años.- Se echó atrás en su asiento.

-Si no he contestado es porque para éste Sesshoumaru carece de importancia lo que tú me pides.- Cerro los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Esta vez no son simples avisos Sesshoumaru.- Lo fulminaba con la mirada.- El Lord del Norte y el Lord del Sur también están presionando, se necesita que atiendas debidamente el protocolo real, o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a pedir tu descenso del trono y quitarte tus tierras.

-Eso no pasará.- Sentenció Sesshoumaru.

-Pasará cachorro, si no haces lo que es debido… pasará.- Lo amenazaba con sus ojos amarillentos y pupilas totalmente negras.

-No retes a éste Sesshoumaru, sabes que no ganarás.- Le devolvía la mirada, y él, tenía la más fría de todas.

-Probablemente yo solo no, pero sabes que contare con los demás Lores y entre los 3 ejércitos, dudo mucho que el tuyo aguante por mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, porque sabía que había una probabilidad de que condenaran a muerte al Oeste, él se sabía poderoso como ninguno, su ejército era el mejor, pero aun así, su cabeza se mantenía en la tierra y pensaba fríamente sus estrategias, no podía jugarse su imperio así como así. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Realmente no quería completar el protocolo.

-InuYasha.-Todos se quedaron viéndolo 2 segundos.- InuYasha también es heredero de mi padre….- Hizo otra pausa.- Y mio también.

Varios pusieron gesto de sorpresa, menos Toshida y Jaken.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Pregunto tratando de descifrar lo que el peliplata trataba de decir.

-InuYasha fue reconocido como hijo bastardo de mi Señor Padre, si yo muero o quedo incapacitado para seguir, él puede subir al trono y cumple con el requisito que ustedes me solicitan.

Todos se quedaron serios, lo que él decía era verdad.

-Tienes razón, es bien sabido por los 4 puntos cardinales que tu hermano tiene una mujer… humana.- Lo dijo casi escupiéndolo.- Pero…

No dijo nada durante 5 segundos.

-Sigue sin cumplir con todos los requisitos del protocolo real.- Todos se quedaron callados esperando que prosiguiera.- Es cierto que él tiene una mujer, pero tú tienes algo que él jamás podrá conseguir…

-Sangre pura.- Habló el peliplata.

-Así es Lord, "sangre pura", totalmente indispensable para ser un Lord. ¿No crees que es más fácil que tu consigas una hembra y tengas una familia?

-Te repito que no hay importancia en ello para éste Sesshoumaru.

-Sabes que es fundamental que exista una familia Real, un Lord debe tener una hembra que sea lo suficientemente capaz para liderar su reino cuando el Lord no esté presente, por supuesto también tener descendencia para sus tierras.- Se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Nunca has pensado en eso Sesshoumaru, en dejar un heredero?

-Ya tengo una heredera.- Se irguió también, demostrando su superioridad.

-Ya veo, una humana que tiene una vida corta y un hanyou que no cumple con los requisitos mínimos.- Soltó una risita.

Sesshoumaru estaba que ardía en coraje pero no demostró ni una gota de el. ¡Ese maldito dragón se atrevía a amenazarlo y a mofarse de él en sus tierras, en su Palacio, en su cara!

Juró que lo despedazaría pronto… muy pronto.

Con eso dio fin a la reunión y las visitas se fueron.

Sesshoumaru salió un par de horas después, fue a despejar su mente, a pensar cuidadosamente sus pasos, su hermano ni siquiera le servía para eso, ahora lo despreciaba aún más por ser hanyou.

Caminó por horas y horas, dando vueltas, yendo derecho, devolviéndose, nada le funcionaba. El sol se había puesto y él se dirigió a un lago, se puso frente a él, dedicándole su mirada a la luna. Su sentido del olfato se encontraba algo aturdido porque las flores habían soltado polen.

Cerca de ese lugar, una preciosa humana se encontraba caminando entre las plantas, sintiendo lo fresco de la noche, caminaba casi de puntitas y muy sigilosamente porque la noche era tremendamente oscura, la luna estaba casi desapareciendo, en cuestión de momentos dejaría de verse e InuYasha tendría su noche de humano.

Ya estaba cerca del lugar donde lo veía siempre que se separaban por largo rato, y lo vio, vio su cabellera plateada a unos cuantos metros de ella, casi no distinguia muy bien pero siguió caminando lentamente y cuando alcanzó a la figura que aún poseía un cabello plateado… lo abrazó por la espalda fuertemente.

La figura masculina delante de ella se sorprendió, tomo las manos de quien lo tenía abrazado, no lograba distinguir su olor, necesitaba voltear a verlo.

Se volteó a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, podía verla claramente aunque la luna acababa de desaparecer dejando todo en la oscuridad.

La humana alcanzó a ver el rostro de quién había abrazado, no lo podía creer, caería de la vergüenza.

-Sesshoumaru.- Dijo en un susurro, audible para él.

El viento soplaba meciendo los cabellos de ambos.

El peliplata no sabía si era su situación, la oscuridad o el polen que lo estaba afectando pero por unos instantes encontró belleza en esa hembra, su piel se veía muy blanca y tersa, sus ojos eran grandes y azules tan profundo como el mar, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían un manjar digno de un Lord como él…

Pero solo duro unos segundos cuando cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba…

La mujer de su hermano.

-Perdón… perdóname.- Decía con nerviosismo la azabache.- Que pena, te confundí con otra persona, disculpame.- Se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza pasándolas por su cabello.

Ella empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta, justo por donde llegó.

-No deberías estar sola en el lago a estas horas de la noche.- Habló fuerte el ambarino.

Ella volteó de nuevo en su dirección, el viendo aun ondeaba fuerte.

-Puedes quedarte aquí a esperar a InuYasha.-Ni siquiera supo porque lo dijo, era demasiada su alergia al polen, le estaba ocasionando problemas.

-Gracias… prefiero estar sola.

-En eso nos parecemos.- Esa boca suya debería de parar ya.-Hay momentos en los que prefiero estar solo.- Quiso corregir.

-Entonces vete.- Sonaba atrevida pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, no podía ver bien por la oscuridad y eso la tensaba más.

Y no supo porque, pero obedeció la orden de la humana, simplemente siguió un camino cualquiera que lo adentrara al bosque y lo alejara del polen.

Ella solo se sintió tonta por haberle contestado así, después de todo, el Oeste le pertenece a él.

"Te regalo la eternidad que habita en mi corazón"

* * *

 **ANOTACIONES:**

Disculpen por ser un capitulo corto, pero es que hoy tuve tiempo de escribir y quise dejarles aunque sea esto, en unos dos días les traigo otro con más lectura.

Que les parece la historia, ¿les gusta?, ¿Tienen alguna idea que quieran que implemente?, ¿Alguna frase que gustan que ponga?

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, en verdad me emocione cuando vi tantos!

 **REVIEWS!**

MaruRamone: Claro que la continuare, que bueno que te guste n.n

Celeste: Claro que Sesshoumaru la cumplirá, las peticiones de Rin para el son ley.

Daniela M: Que bueno que te haya encantado, si actualice pronto :p saludos!

KaNaMi30: :p

Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura: Que emoción tenerte aquí también!, luego continuare la otra historia, quiero darle un poco más a esta porque me tiene inspirada, en unos días vuelvo con la otra

Paovampire: Aquí tienes otro :D

Fatima: Si, justo en el orgullo, pero también en el orgullo le dio a Kag :s

Rossmysess: Aquí la tienes!

Besos a todos aquellos que no dejaron review pero se que lo leyeron :D

* * *

 **09/06/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

" _-Eres rara.- Le dijo él después de mirarla a los ojos cinco segundos._

 _-Gracias.- Un sonrojo apareció en su blanca piel"_

Kagome se quedó ahí sola en la oscuridad, con el viento ondeando su cabello y golpeando sus mejillas, ya habían pasado varios minutos de que Sesshoumaru se había ido e InuYasha seguía sin asomar el rostro por ahí, tal vez debería irse…. Pero irse acostumbrando a que la rechazara de vez en cuando, algo le decía que a pesar de que Kikyo estuviese muerta, aún tenía algo que ver en la actitud del hanyou.

La azabache decidió ir a su cabaña y en silencio entrar, no soportaba la idea de que InuYasha la haya dejado plantada y sin explicación aparente.

Camino con menos cuidado que antes, lo único que quería era llegar y resguardarse en su calida cama, el frio le empezaba a calar en los huesos, así que se iba abrazando ella misma y apresurando más el paso.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no me traje alguna lámpara?- Mascullo entre sus dientes, rabiosa de no poder correr porque podría perderse o llamar la atención del algún youkai.

Pronto vio las tenues luces de la aldea, entonces si comenzó a trotar hasta su cabaña, entró sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a su habitación, tomó una linterna que tenía en su mesita de noche y con ella buscó unas velas para encender. Se pondría a leer un poco para calmarse.

0o0o

Sesshoumaru se dirigía a un paso moderado hacía su Palacio, estaba harto de pensar y no llegar a nada, quería evitar una guerra que sabía que perdería, incluso pensó en pedir ayuda a su hermano, tal vez con colmillo de acero, el monje, la exterminadora, el hermano de la exterminadora y… la sacerdotisa, tendrían más probabilidades, pero no… esa no era su forma de ganar.

No enviaría a la batalla a su hermano, sabiendo que quizás no volvería, su deber era protegerlo en memoria de su padre.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no había de otra… tenía que aceptar una hembra como pareja, pero ninguna le interesaba y no quería tomar a una youkai cualquiera como mujer porque ese tipo de uniones son prácticamente de por vida, aunque…

Hacía tiempo que se leyó en un pergamino antiguo de unos enlaces que no se consumían totalmente, la unión se hacía mediante una ceremonia normal y en vez de marcarla como suya para que su esencia se mezclara con la de la hembra, se le daba a beber su sangre cada cierto tiempo y así la esencia de él estaría con la de ella y la marca de posesión aparecería mientras aun tuviera la esencia de él sobre ella, esto solo correspondía del macho a la hembra, por lo que el macho decidía hasta cuándo permanecerían juntos y así no tenía por qué haber sexo de por medio ni una marca de posesión.

Eso era lo que necesitaba… una pareja ficticia, con eso calmaría a los lores cuanto tiempo quisiera y no tenía por qué tener descendencia mientras durara su "emparejamiento" ya que utilizaría cualquier excusa para así dejar aun de herederos a Rin e InuYasha.

Claro, eso haría.

Ahora…

¿Dónde se conseguían esposas ficticias?

Tendría que buscar una, una que conociera para que no se viera tan drástico, alguien a quien pudiera manejar, quien tuviera una razón para fingir así él no batallaría en obligarla y por supuesto tendría que ser del Oeste por fuerza.

Por un instante un rostro que vio horas atrás se le hizo presente como opción, pero no… ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Es humana.

Es la mujer de InuYasha.

Pero para candidata era buena, probablemente no podría controlarla, pero sus poderes eran muy buenos, con un poco de entrenamiento a nivel experto ella sería aún mejor, tenía actitud de liderazgo, era humanamente bella…

Pero ella no tenía ninguna razón para fingir ser su esposa y además estaba el hanyou de por medio.

-"Descartada".- Pensó.- Por ahora.- Susurró audible solo a él.

* * *

Ya estaban a una semana de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rin, la cual estaba más emocionada que en ningún otro cumpleaños.

Kagome y ella estaban lavando ropa en el rio.

-¿Qué pasa señorita Kagome, porqué se encuentra tan pensativa?- Preguntó ella al ver el semblante de la mayor.

Kagome volteó un poco sorprendida.

-E..en Sango, quisiera saber si ya regresó del viaje que hizo desde ayer con Kohaku.- Le sonrió a la niña y dejaron de tallar la ropa.

-Ahh… disculpe…

Kagome le dedicó una mirada de interrogación para pedirle que continuara.

-No había podido decirle, pero cuenta con todo mi apoyo señorita Kagome.

La niña sujetó las manos mojadas de la sacerdotisa, la cual solo suspiró por el noble gesto de la pequeña-

-Con el mio y con el del Amo Sesshoumaru.- Le niña le mostró su gran sonrisa y la azabache mayor solo puso un gesto de nerviosismo por recordar el ligero abrazo que le dio hacia noches atrás.-Tengo que confesarle que me encuentro preocupada por usted, siento que algo le está pasando, algo que tiene su aura muy inquieta.

Oh si… la niña tenía sus poderes en desarrollo y ya lograba percibir sentimientos en el aura de las personas, debería tener más cuidado al estar junto a ella.

-Siempre he estado de su lado, por eso le pido que me hable con honestidad, ¿Por qué está así?- Insistio la pequeña.

Kagome solo bajó la mirada, las lágrimas amenazaban con surcar sus mejillas, esa niña le transmitía paz y confianza… algo que había perdido hacía tiempo atrás.

-Cualquier cosa que esté escondiendo se va a descubrir tarde o temprano.- Le habló la chica con sabiduría.- Y será peor si no lo saca ahora.- Acarició las manos de la sacerdotisa.

-Tienes razón.- La miro a los ojos y lo dijo casi en un susurro.-Toda la razón, y esto es algo que tengo que hablar cuanto antes con InuYasha.

Kagome se levantó y dejó a Rin sentada.

-No señorita, en este momento no, el Señor InuYasha está ocupado.-Rin le gritó pero la joven no se detuvo.

Kagome no quiso escuchar y corrió a toda prisa a su cabaña, ahí fue la última vez que lo vio después de servir el almuerzo.

Entró sin tocar hasta su habitación.

-InuYasha necesito hablar contigo.- Se detuvo de la sorpresa.

-Kagome, Kagome, ¿qué es eso de entrar sin tocar?

Ella sintió que se le fue el aire.

Dos pares de ojos ambarinos se le quedaron viendo; los hermanos Taisho se encontraban ahí frente a ella.

El ambarino mayor le dio una sonrisa de lado muy singular y fugaz haciendo que Kagome recordara de inmediato aquel abrazo que no olvidaría nunca y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que viniste a hablar con InuYasha?- Preguntó hostil.

-Es algo que no te concierne Kagome, sal de aquí.- Habló el hanyou.

Ella se quedó estupefacta de la manera en que le habló, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Vine a hablar con InuYasha sobre problemas de mis tierras.- Contestó Sesshoumaru haciendo que la azabache se sintiera más fuera de lugar.

-Nuestras.- Corrigió InuYasha.- Nuestras tierras. Escucha Kag…

El hanyou dio dos pasos frente a Kagome.

-Tengo que hacerme cargo de unos asuntos de nuestras tierras y debo ausentarme por 10 dias…-Le tomó la mejilla.

-¿¡Diez días!?- Se sorprendió.

-Asi son las misiones Kagome, no hay nada que discutir.- Le tomó una de sus manos con la misma mano que acaricio su mejilla.

-Pensé que en estos días hablarías con mi familia para pedir mi mano.- comentó triste.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?- Se molestó y prácticamente aventó la mano que tenía sujeta, esto para el actual Lord no le pasó desapercibido, InuYasha no quería emparejarse…

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo haces ahorita? Antes de que te vayas… por favor.- Se le acercó suplicante.

-He dicho que no.- Sentenció.

-Pero ¿10 días?... te voy a extrañar muchísimo.- No quería apartarse de él.

Y sin más, InuYasha no retrocedió y Sesshoumaru se llenó de dudas y con ellas… de opciones. No era que la humana le atrajera, pero no encontraba mejor opción a pesar de su raza.

Al atardecer todos se despidieron del hanyou que salió a arreglar dichos asuntos en el Norte, una mujer azabache se quedó un tanto destrozada por la partida de su "novio", aunque ya ni siquiera sabía si lo eran, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

" _-¿Decepcionada?-Dijo el youkai._

 _Ella se echó a reir._

 _-Si.- Admitió la humana."_

* * *

 **ANOTACIONES:** Bueno, sé que dije que les dejaría uno algo largo en dos días, pero preferí dejarles uno corto hoy y otro mañana, ¿está bien? Un saludo a todas!

 **REVIEWS!:**

Fati: Yo no lo hubiera obligado porque… Dios… Sessh es mi amor de toda la vida. Como ves que me adelante? Te parece o que? :p haha

Celeste: Otro cortito pero un poco mas al punto, es que no le quiero dar tanto rodeo al principio. Sii yo también me lo imagine asi :p

Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura: Y es que tu nombre jamas se me olvido :p pues déjame te digo que tengo otro fic, pero es de SesshXRin, no se si te guste n.n

Daniela M: Haha es que él dijo :p hasta pronto!

* * *

 **10/06/2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

InuYasha le había pedido a su hermano que estuviera cerca de la aldea por si algún monstruo poderoso los atacaba, en el estado que estaba la situación del Oeste no podían darse el lujo de desproteger a sus personas queridas, así que dándole un respiro a su medio hermano hanyou, el Lord decidió ir diario a ver la aldea, además el festejo que le harían a Rin estaba cerca, así que de todos modos un día de esos tendría que estar bastante tiempo ahí.

Para cuando InuYasha acabó de irse, todos se estaban yendo a sus cabañas, excepto Rin y Kagome…

-Rin, deberías ir a dormir.- Dijo la azabache mayor, tomando consciencia de que para la pequeña ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que se desvelara ya que en unos pocos días debía estar hermosa y dormir bien era parte de la belleza humana.

La pequeña volteó a ver a su Amo, el cual asintió a la recomendación que la sacerdotisa le dio a la pequeña.

-Usted… - El ambarino la vio a los ojos.- ¿Andará por aquí?

-Sí, esta noche no me alejaré.- Dijo sin ninguna emoción. Kagome solo los escuchaba.

-Entonces quédate.- Habló sin pensar la mujer, a lo cual se llevó su puño al corazón y un sonrojo apareció. Carraspeó un poco y continuó.- La habitación de Inuyasha estará vacía, puedes quedarte ahí.

Eso sí lo había ofendido, él jamás descansaría donde su pulguiento hermano dormía.

-No.- Y quiso dar media vuelta para marcharse a algún árbol cómodo.

-Vamos Amo, la noche es fría y la señorita Kagome hace rica cena.- La niña le tomó una manga para que le pusiera atención… como si lo necesitara.

La sacerdotisa tuvo una ligera sospecha de que lo ofendió queriéndolo meter a la cama de InuYasha.

-Oh bien, puedes quedarte en mi habitación y yo duermo con Rin… si prefieres.- Y sonrió con mucho nerviosismo.

-…

-Amo, si no quiere descansar aquí, entonces solo acompáñenos a cenar, ¿sí?- Y le sonrió lo más tierno que pudo.

"Demonios"… Esa niña y su cálida manera de ser…

El demonio solo caminó hasta la cabaña de su hermano, esa pequeña niña se las pagaría… o mejor no. Las mujeres sonrieron entre si y le siguieron el paso.

Kagome se apresuró a la cocina, mientras el youkai se sentaba en un sofá muy cómodo, desde ahí veía todas esos extraños objetos que la mujer tenía en su época. Rin le mostraba cosas.

-Disculpa…- Kagome apareció frente a él con una extraña tela que le cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo (delantal).

El ambarino dirigió sus orbes a ella, mientras de reojo vio como Rin se acomodaba enseguida de él con una caja llena de cosas extrañas.

-¿Qué es lo que cenas?- Está bien, lo confesaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que Sesshoumaru comía, jamás lo había visto comer.

-Té… verde.- Contestó el ambarino.

-Pero… ¿de comida?- Por lo menos tenía para hacer el susodicho té.

-Señorita… sorpréndalo.- Habló la niña y la aludida volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru, que simplemente le dio una mirada aprobatoria.

Sabía que a InuYasha le gustaba la carne y la sopa instantánea, sobre todo le gustaban las cosas dulces y odiaba las picantes, probablemente tuviera sus mismos gustos, después de todo… ambos eran perros.

Se fue a la cocina y encendió fuego en una tipo parrilla, colocó un sartén grande para las verduras en mantequilla y sobre la parrilla puso los filetes marinados, no acostumbraba dar postre para cenar, pero dada la ocasión haría brochetas de frutas y bombones bañadas en chocolate, así que puso otra pequeña olla para derretir el chocolate.

En la sala, Rin le mostraba sus curiosidades y Sesshoumaru, contra todo pronóstico, tomaba las cosas en sus manos y las inspeccionaba. Rin aprovechó el momento y con una cámara digital le tomó varias fotos cuando su Amo no tenía ni idea de lo que ella hacía.

Así pasaron 40 minutos y Kagome ya tenía todo preparado. Llamó a Rin y a Sesshoumaru para que lavaran sus manos y volvieran a la mesa.

…

-Espero que les guste.- Kagome estaba sirviendo un poco de ensalada, la guarnición de verduras y el filete, por supuesto que no olvidaba el té verde.

-Provecho.- Dijo la niña.

-Provecho a ambos.- Kagome contestó pero el Lord solo asintió y no empezó a probar bocado hasta que sus acompañantes o hicieran.

Olfateó muy disimuladamente tratando de buscar veneno pero no había rastro de ello, solo tenía olores inusuales… Con cuidado se llevó un bocado de verduras… no era lo mejor pero no sabían mal, probó la ensalada que tenía un líquido extraño, estaba fuerte a su gusto pero no le molestaba, cortó un trozo de filete, no se le quitaba esos extraños olores sin embargo lo atraían…

Lo llevó a su boca, debía de admitir que sabía bien, esos líquidos que poseían olores raros y atrayentes sabían muy bien.

Siguió comiendo sin que nada se notara.

-Aún no se levanten.- Dijo Kagome al ver que ambos habían acabado con sus platos.- Les hice un pequeño postre.

-La cena estuvo algo pesada.- Confesó Rin sintiéndose bastante satisfecha.- Pero me encantaría el postre.- Sonrió.

Kagome retiró los platos y puso frente a ellos una charola con las brochetas ya bañadas en chocolate, de inmediato las fosas nasales de Sesshoumaru se abrieron ante tal olor tan… de-li-cio-so.

Tomó con cuidado una de las brochetas y cuando sus acompañantes empezaron, él mordió lo primero que venía. Fruta con esa cosa de olor embriagante, le gustó… no solo era el olor, también el sabor lo era, su boca se llenó al instante de saliva por el antojo que le provocó, comió más rápido.

Tomó otra y lo mismo pasó, pero cuando iba por otra notó que ya no había…

¿Pero qué?...

Dirigió su mirada a las chicas y cada una tenía en su mano una brocheta, Rin soltó la suya por que no podía más, así que la devolvió a la charola.

-Ya estoy satisfecha.- Los vio a ambos.

-Entonces ve a lavar tus dientes, si quieres puedes jugar un poco y después a dormir.

La chiquilla se levantó, dio una reverencia y cuando subió su rostro de nuevo, la brocheta que dejó ya no estaba en la charola.

-"Lo sabía".- pensó la chiquilla antes de irse.

Cuando Rin estaba dispuesta a ir a dormir su Amo se estaba retirando, ambas mujeres agradecieron que las acompañara a cenar.

-Si te sientes incómodo puedes volver.- Dijo Kagome.

No obtuvo respuesta y Sesshoumaru se fue saboreando aún los sabores que tenía en su lengua.

* * *

Ya 5 días habían pasado, cada noche Rin invitaba a Sesshoumaru a cenar y él no se oponía, al contrario… parecía que lo disfrutaba, pero justo este día, previo a su celebración, su Amo le había dicho que no podría asistir a la cena, ya que tenía unos asuntos que resolver.

La mañana era algo fresca, el viento estaba soplando bastante fuerte que llegaba a ser fastidioso, Kagome le había traído a Rin una chamarra de su época para que no se enfermara en su cumpleaños así que la niña; imposible de detener dentro de casa, se encontraba jugando con las demás niñas de su edad y claro, con las hijas de Sango.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu pequeña escapada con Miroku?- Preguntó la sacerdotisa mientras hacían las bolsitas de dulces para la fiesta de la niña.

Estaban en casa de Sango para que la niña no viera todo lo que le estaban preparando.

-No sabes, me consintió mucho, el paseo fue excepcional, aparte… disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo sin hijos.- Le guiño un ojo.

-¡Woow! Y…- No sabía bien si preguntar o no, pero lo haría.-¿Cómo es estar casada?... Todas esas cosas con las que te ilusionabas e imaginabas y todo lo que me contabas en los viajes en busca de Naraku, ¿si se te cumplió?- La vio a los ojos.

-Pues prácticamente es lo mismo que te imaginabas tú en aquel entonces… con InuYasha.- El rostro de su amiga se ensombreció.

-Si… Pero no me estás contestando Sango.- Dijo la menor metiendo cerrando una bolsita más.

-Miroku es un gran hombre y lo amo tanto como él a mí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las tierras de cultivo cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, que pertenecerían pronto a Rin, se encontraba su actual dueño, empezando a reavivarlas para cuando tenga edad suficiente.

-Lord Sesshoumaru.- El aludido volteó a verlo.- Francamente yo no veo la necesidad de reavivar estas tierras.- Le dijo el encargado de aquellas.

-Voy a hacerlo para un regalo a mi heredera.- Dijo Sesshoumaru como único dato que su sirviente necesitaba saber.

-Su padre, su santo padre que en paz descanse…

-Mi padre está muerto Okumo.- Lo interrumpió.

-Sí… Si lo entiendo.- Habló tartamudeando.-Mire si me tomé la libertad de darle este consejo es porque usted… usted es tan joven y su padre…

-Cuidado con tus palabras, lo que digas no me interesa.- Le dedicó una mirada extremadamente fría.- Pero de ahora en adelante las cosas de estas tierras se van a manejar según la manera de pensar de éste Sesshoumaru.- Se le puso de frente.- Y si tú no estás de acuerdo, házmelo saber.- Hizo tronar su garra derecha.- Y buscaré a alguien que si sea capaz.

-No… no.- Se apresuró el viejo youkai.- No hay ningún problema, por supuesto que yo estoy a sus órdenes.

* * *

-Por favor, tomemos un descanso y preparemos café, quiero que me cuentes todo, ¿Cómo vas con InuYasha?, ¿ha aceptado hablar con tu familia?...

-Mm no, todavía no Sango, lo último que escuchaste fue lo último que supe de eso yo también y además sabes que InuYasha no está aquí para volvérselo a pedir.- Dijo tristemente.

-Pues ya pronto regresa…-Le dijo tratando de darle esperanzas.

-Si…

* * *

-Mañana mismo doy la orden para que empiecen a limpiar las tierras de cultivo.- Dijo Okumo a su Amo.- Pero van a tardar unas semanas en estar listas… ¿Piensa usted quedarse mucho tiempo aquí… cerca?- Le pregunto con demasiada curiosidad.

El youkai simplemente se fue de ahí, sabía que algo no andaba bien con ese viejo, más le valía obedecerlo o se las vería muy mal.

* * *

Las mujeres se encontraban lavando los trastes que utilizaron durante todo el día y guardando las bolsitas de dulces para la niña, Kagome le había traído una piñata de su época y un lindo atuendo para ponérselo, la fiesta era el día siguiente y todo tenía que salir perfecto.

-Bueno Sango, ya me voy a mi casa, tengo que empezar a preparar la cena.- Estaba menos emocionada que las otras veces porque Sesshoumaru había dicho que no volvería a la aldea hasta el festejo de Rin.

Se despidió de su amiga y salió en busca de Rin para que ambas entraran a la cabaña, la niña fue a cambiarse y Kagome estaba haciendo una cena ligera a comparación de las otras noches que prácticamente comían para todo un día, pero es que Sesshoumaru tenía gran apetito a pesar de que nunca antes lo vio consumir un bocado.

La cena ya estaba lista y Rin se encontraba sentada en la mesa cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta principal. Al principio creyó que era Sango, yendo a su casa a pedirle algún ingrediente o algún favor, pero cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a un peliplateado, ambarino, alto y hermosamente bañado por la luz de la luna en su puerta.

Sonrió embelesada hasta que recordó que lo tenía de frente y que al parecer… era real.

El youkai captó esa sonrisa y por un instante se alegró de saber que Kagome disfrutaba de su visita. La verdad era que no iba a regresar hasta que se comenzara a celebrar el aniversario de Rin, pero cuando empezó a caminar sin rumbo, se encontró de repente frente a la puerta de la cabaña de su hermano, asi que… ¿Por qué no cenar de una vez?

Es decir… Ya estaba ahí.

Kagome salió de su ensoñación y se puso muy nerviosa, tanto que perforaba la nariz del Lord.

-Pasa… pasa.- Se hizo a un lado dándole paso.- Rin, saluda.- Dijo con una sonrisa y la niña se levantó a abrazar a su Amo, el cual, como siempre solo le ponía su mano en el cabello.

Y como noches atrás, las humanas compartieron la mesa con un Lord.

" _Mi plan no era enamorarme,  
pero me sonreíste  
y lo arruinaste."_

* * *

 **ANOTACIONES:** Este está un poco más largo que el anterior, hay algo de OOC, pero a veces es necesario sino nunca se haría nada :p ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Y un aviso a todas las lectoras… Siempre actualizo de madrugada, para que si andan despiertas por ahí de las 2, 3 o 4am, pueden leer el nuevo capítulo.

 **REVIEWS!:**

Fatima: Haha sí, eso sería muy peligroso :p a mí me encantan tus reviews.

Celeste: Pues si quieres saberlo… no dejes de leer la historia.

Daniela M: Hazlo! Así jamás regresara y estos dos se enamoraran rápido haha

Patty81medina: Pues tu idea es buena, pero resulta que he tenido mucho trabajo y escribo en las noches, por eso siempre actualizo de madrugada y pues no puedo desvelarme tanto.

Rossmysess: Pues lo bueno que no te has perdido de mucho, pero aquí tienes otro.

Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura: Haha si, sin guerra porque se han controlado, pero luego todo cambiara muajajaja. Y si, leelo, ese está más avanzado.

LadyMadalla-Selene: Que bueno que te animaste a dejar review, ojala te guste!

Alinita28: Una disculpa sobre la categoría, es que en el momento que lo cree, se me olvido como eran los contenidos de cada categoría así que puse la primera :p ahorita checo y lo corrijo. Gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes, no me ofendo si haces esos comentarios, tu exprésate con toda libertad así como lo hago yo. Ojala que te siga gustando.

* * *

 **11/06/2015**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: El anime Inuyasha no me pertenece, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

" _Usó su olvido, una de sus mejores armas,  
la cual no hizo daño a mi cuerpo…  
solo me destrozó el alma".  
-InuYasha (capítulos próximos)_

El día por fin había llegado, Kagome despertó a Rin a media mañana, al cabo que no tenía prisa porque durante días previos habían estado preparando todo, ya solo faltaba poner las mesas, los adornos para ellas, botanas y el buffet que servirían ya se estaba cocinando.

Pronto Rin fue al río a bañarse, se puso el lindo vestido que Kagome le había traído de su época, era sencillo, circular arriba de la rodilla, de manga 3/4, color azul rey con un listón de encaje blanco que finalizaba en moño por detrás de su espalda a la altura de la cintura y al final de las mangas tenía un poco de encaje blanco también. Se colocó las zapatillas tipo "ballerina" que le dijo Kagome, hacían juego con el vestido, aunque… se sentía un poco incómoda por andar por todos lados mostrando sus pantorrillas, esperaba que su Amo no la regañase por eso.

Se dirigió velozmente a la cabaña que compartía ya varios días con Kagome para no dejarla sola, en cuanto entró, la sacerdotisa la vio de pies a cabeza.

-No puedo creer lo bella que te vez.- Decía admirando el vestido, mientras servía la comida en las charolas para el buffet.- A ver, da una vuelta para mi, ¿si?

Y la niña no pudo decirle que no, así que se la dio y al momento la falda del vestido comenzó a girar y a levantarse con algo de vuelo.

-Perfecta, solo falta un detalle.- Dijo la sacerdotisa.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, caminó hacía el cuarto de la niña y volvió con un collar muy conocido por ella.

El collar que le había regalado su Amo días antes.

-Seguro que le encantará vértelo puesto en este día Rin.- Le sonrió la azabache mayor viendo el dije colgar.

-Espero que si.- contestó la niña con ilusión.

Kagome siguió en sus labores y Rin tomaba fotos de todo, no quería olvidar ese día, así que le pediría a la sacerdotisa que le trajera los papeles que resultaban de ese aparato.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta. Rin se dirigió a ella, en cuanto la abrió abrazó a esa persona que se encontraba al otro lado, el cual, le correspondió el abrazo como en todos sus cumpleaños.

-Pase… pase.- La niña se hizo a un lado para que el susodicho pasara.- Siéntese.

-¿De quién se trata princesa?- Kagome asomó su cabeza a la sala y lo vio tan perfecto como siempre.

Otra vez se quedó embelesada, aunque se veía diferente, su vestimenta no era igual que siempre, esta vez su haori no tenía adornos en rojo, sino en azul, un azul que coordinaba perfecto con el del vestido de Rin…

-"Coincidencia". Pensó ella.

-"Princesa". Pensó él, no había calificativo más adecuado para su protegida. A pesar de que enseñaba más sus piernas, el atuendo que tenía puesto era digno de ella, no había visto un diseño así de único antes.

Ambos se quedaron mirando estáticos unos segundos mientras la niña se preguntaba si ya era el momento de acercarlos un poco más. No era que no quisiera que el Señor InuYasha estuviera con Kagome, pero la verdad era que de un tiempo acá las cosas no iban bien y quería demasiado a Kagome como para dejar que se fuera a su época, aparte si ella era como su madre y su Amo era como su padre… deberían de estar juntos, ¿no?

-Toma asiento por favor, ¿gustas algo de beber o de comer?- El ambarino le hizo caso y se sentó en ese sillón que era muy cómodo.

-No.- Y se empezó a dedicar a la pequeña, como siempre.

-"Otra vez con monosílabos".- Pensó la sacerdotisa, no sabía bien por qué, pero tenía la esperanza de que ese día fuera especial para ella también.

Las horas pasaron muy pronto y Kagome aún no estaba ni bañada. La fiesta se haría cuando los rayos del sol fueran tenues para encender las lámparas circulares (N.A: esas que son estilo japonesas, ustedes saben) y todo fuera más especial y hermoso.

-¡Demonios! – La niña y el youkai voltearon a verla, lucia desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa señorita Kagome?- La niña se acercó a ella.

-Es que ya en una hora aproximadamente comienza tu celebración y yo no he puesto las mesas ni los manteles ni los adornos ni las lámparas… se me fue el día en cocinar y yo no ni me he bañado.- Las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, duró mucho tiempo fantaseando y poco cocinando.

-No se preocupe, yo le ayudo, también buscare a la señora Sango para que nos auxilie.- Le sonrió la niña tomándole una mano.

Con esa sonrisa pareciera que todo iba a estar bien.

-No Rin, es tu fiesta, tu solo debes disfrutar, no trabajar.- Y así, Kagome corrió a casa de Sango para pedirle ayuda.

* * *

No sabía ni como se había metido en esa situación, de un momento a otro pasó de estar sentado en un cómo sillón descansando a cargar mesas y moviéndolas a gusto de la humana de ojos azules.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor hay que juntar dos mesas para sentarnos toda la familia juntos.- Le decía Kagome mientras ella y la tajiya se dedicaban a poner las lámparas en un cordón para amarrarlo de cabaña en cabaña.

-"Familia"…- Y sin pensarlo él ya estaba juntando las dos mesas.

-Que estén más al centro.- Decía la sacerdotisa.

Y más al centro las ponía.

-Las otras cinco que estén dispersas alrededor nuestro.- Le dijo mientras en su mente veía todo como quedaría.

Y las fue poniendo una a una.

-Sepáralas más, así no nos tropezaremos.

Las separó. Su paciencia se estaba colmando, se supone que él no debería de hacer esto sino su estúpido hermano y el monje.

-Bien, ahora por favor cuelga este cordón de un techo a otro.- Le estiró una punta al youkai, el cual la tomó y en cuestión de 5 segundos las lámparas estaban aluzando perfectamente.

Sango fue a buscar los manteles y adornos de mesa para ponerlos ella misma. Los manteles eran totalmente blancos y los adornos de mesa eran una luna menguante violeta.

-Por favor, una última cosa…-Ella lo miró suplicantemente, Sesshoumaru guardó silencio indicándole que continuara. En verdad esperaba que fuera la ultima cosa.- Trae la piñata y la caja de los dulces…

El youkai se quedó expectante, no sabía que demonios decía esa humana loca.

-"Traer la piña y una caja de dulce"… ¿Dónde voy a encontrar una piña cerca?... ¿La caja de dulce la tendría ella?

Kagome vio que el ambarino luchaba internamente hacía donde dar su primer paso.

Suspiró.

-Está todo dentro de la cabaña, vamos yo te digo donde pero tú las traes.- Lo tomó de una de las mangas de su haori y caminaron lentamente hacia su hogar.

…

-Escucha bien, la piñata.- Le señaló al extraño ser que parecía una doncella (N.A: era una princesa).- La vas a dejar a un costado de la casa de Sango, ahí la romperemos.

El youkai asintió como buen perro.

-La caja de los dulces.- Señalo la caja esta vez.- La pones dentro de la casa de Sango, ¿entendido?

Sesshoumaru asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-Bueno, iré a ducharme, no tardo, los veo ahí en nuestra mesa. No te preocupes por la comida, Sango sabe qué hacer.

Y sin más la azabache salió de su cabaña al río con un bulto de ropa extraña.

El peliplata se perdió en sus pensamientos unos segundos…

Maldita sea, ¿Cómo es que dijo?

-"Ah sí, llevar a la doncella dentro de la casa de la exterminadora y romperla, luego, llevar la caja de dulce, poner a la piña dentro y dejar la caja afuera de la casa".- Sonrió.- "Fácil".

Y con esa orden toda mal recordada se dirigió a casa de la tajiya, cumpliendo cada palabra que él cree que escucho, sintiéndose orgulloso y satisfecho.

No podía negar que le gustó romper a la piña, era parte de sus instintos de perro salvaje el querer destrozar todo.

…

30 minutos pasaron y la gente comenzaba a llegar, Sango los recibía y les daba asiento, en la aldea no vivía mucha gente, así que todos estaban invitados, eran 7 familias en total, 5 que ya residían en ella, la familia de Sango y los que vivían en casa de InuYasha pero contando a la anciana Kaede.

La gente se encontraba maravillada al ver a Sango vestida así, sobre todo su marido, llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla, circular como el de Rin pero en color rojo, no tenía ningún encaje y era de tirantes gruesos en vez de manga, a su vez, mostraba un pequeño escote, muy discreto. Kagome le había prestado unas zapatillas negras sin tacón con las cuales andaba muy cómoda aunque le daba pena que la vieran así, pero era una ocasión especial.

Cerca de la cabaña de Sango se encontraba una mesa para los regalos, ahí el que pudo obsequiarle algo a Rin, lo ponía apilándolo con los demás. No eran muchos, probablemente habrían unos 15 regalos.

El de Sango, Miroku, uno por los hijos de ellos, el de Shippou, Kohaku, la anciana Kaede, Jaken y Ah-Un, el que InuYasha dejó para ella, el de Kagome y el resto era de los aldeanos.

Rin aún no salía de la cabaña de InuYasha, ya que Kagome le dijo que quería presentarse con ella y dar unas palabras en su honor. Así que la esperó hasta que volvió.

Sesshoumaru percibió su característico aroma y entró a la cabaña, esta vez sin tocar. Al abrir la puerta, vio a una mujer bella, como aquella que vio hacía noches atrás y tuvo el descaro de abrazarlo por la espalda.

Kagome tenía puesto un vestido del mismo color del de Rin; azul rey. Era muy corto, aproximadamente 5cm debajo de su trasero, estaba entallado y era totalmente de encaje y de manga larga, enmarcaba su figura juvenil perfectamente y hacía que sus ojos relucieran aún más, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón seguido no muy altos para poder caminar por ese terreno.

No podía creerlo, podría jurar que esa humana usaba brujería porque de otra manera no encontraba explicación para lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

Ya no negaba que le atraía, simplemente no podía engañar a sus instintos y mucho menos a su bestia interior.

Tenía que intentarlo…

No es que quisiera emparejarse con ella para siempre pero no había candidata más correcta para él que ella. Lo sentía por su hermano pero su culpa es si ella acepta irse al Palacio con él.

Además… Rin la ve como una madre, otro punto a su favor, no quisiera imponerle una figura materna a Rin que pudiera despreciar o que pudiera hacerle daño.

Oh si, era el tutor del siglo.

-¿Verdad que la señorita Kagome se ve muy linda?- Rin le tomó la mano a Kagome para acercarla al youkai.

-Hn.- Asintió levemente. Su plan de llevársela había comenzado.

Kagome se sonrojó ante la reveladora expresión de su cuñado. Y de la mano de Rin salió caminando de ahí seguidas por el Lord del Oeste.

…

Todos los invitados dirigieron sus miradas al curioso trio que caminaba hacia ellos. Más de uno de ellos pensó lo mismo; "Se ven irreales los tres juntos, pareciera que ahí va un Daiyoukai, su heredera y … ¿su futura?".

Kagome iba a dirigir unas palabras antes de dar inicio a la celebración, la mayoría estaban sentados, asi que espero a que Rin y Sesshoumaru se sentaran en la mesa correspondiente, se puso frente a ellos.

-Hace unos cuantos años, en tiempos de guerra y devastación, conocí a una pequeña niña.- le dio una sonrisa y la aludida correspondió.- Tierna, cálida y valiente, quizás más valiente que muchos de nosotros.- Sus compañeros de viaje asintieron a esas palabras.- Su vida no fue fácil pero jamás claudico.- Sesshoumaru recordaba el pequeño rostro de Rin cuando la vio por primera vez, era cierto, jamás se rindió, jamás le tuvo miedo, la primera humana digna de su atención.- Llegó a nuestra familia...- Los vio a todos, desde Sango hasta… Sesshoumaru y su grupo, el cual sintió calidez al hacerlo parte de los suyos.-Dándonos amor y cuidados, en vez de pedirlo. Se llevó nuestro corazón porque se lo ha ganado.- Las lágrimas surcaban ya por el rostro de la azabache mayor y de la pequeña niña.- Yo la he cuidado, la he sanado, le procure alimento, bebida, techo, diversión, le di confianza y ella me lo ha devuelto con creces sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo.- La familia humana ya estaba con pañuelos en sus manos.- Sé que no puedo devolverte a tu familia de sangre, pero espero que en nosotros encuentres satisfacción.- Sollozó un poco y se tomó unos segundos.- Cuando es hora de elegir a alguien que se haga cargo de tus hijos es muy difícil porque sabes que no habrá nadie como tú para cuidarlos y guiarlos, pero tratas de elegir a alguien que se parezca a ti, una persona en la que tus hijos encuentren un amor parecido al tuyo, una persona que actúe como tú si ellos se lastiman, si enferman o si necesitan un consejo… -Todos estaban serios, Jaken ya estaba viendo borroso de tantas lagrimas.-Tú me has dicho muchas veces que me parezco a tu madre.- Rin asintió.-Sé que nunca la conocí, así que creo que ella le pidió ese favor a Kami, quien me puso en tu camino, para guiarte como lo hubiera hecho ella, y ¿saben?- Lo vio a todos con una pequeña sonrisa.- Yo realmente considero a Rin como mi hija y me siento orgullosa de ella.- Toda la familia sonrió, excepto Sesshoumaru quien estaba atónito al escuchar lo que la humana sentía por su heredera.- Un día como hoy vino al mundo y ella ya estaba destinada a ser para mi… ¡Felicidades Rin!.- y corrió a abrazarla.

Todos hacían fila para abrazar a la pequeña.

Los minutos pasaban, todos comían alegremente, los niños jugaban, los adultos platicaban y Sesshoumaru se sentía nostálgico de ver así a Kagome, en un estado tan maternal que parecía innato en ella.

Pronto llegó la hora de romper la piñata, pero cuando Kagome le dijo a Sessh que la trajera, casi le dio un infarto al verla hecha pedazos en la caja con los dulces.

-¿¡QUE HAS HECHO!?- Kagome no soportó el coraje y le importó poco lo que él pudiera hacerle, en esa fiesta NADA podía salir mal.

-Lo que pediste mujer.- Sintió un escalofrio.

-¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE PEDI?- Kagome trataba de tranquilizarse, tal vez tenia una explicación lógica.

-"Llevar a la doncella dentro de la casa de la exterminadora y romperla, luego, llevar la caja de dulce, poner a la piña dentro y dejar la caja afuera de la casa".

-¿En verdad eso fue lo que pedi?- Kagome no podía creérselo.

-Hn.- Sesshoumaru asentía con su cabeza moviéndola afirmativamente varias veces, trataría de ser lo más convicente aunque a él no se le daba mentir.

Oh no…

No podía creer lo que sus nervios habían hecho. Prácticamente le dijo todo mal a Sesshoumaru, sabía que él no conocía esas cosas, probablemente le pareció lógico hacer todo aquello porque son costumbres diferentes.

Demonios, ya no tenían piña…

Es decir, "piñata"; le tendría que enseñar nuevo vocabulario a Sesshoumaru.

Tuvo una idea…

Tomó unos dulces que vio regados en la caja, consecuencia de la piñata rota. Buscó a Jaken y corrió en su dirección, lo tomó y le metio los dulces y pequeños premios dentro de sus ropas.

-¿Q… que haces humana? ¡Suelta al Gran Jaken!- Decía el enano verde tratando de evitar que Kagome lo manoseara.

-Servirás de piñata.- Dijo ella sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Esa mujer estaba loca, no sabía ni siquiera lo que era una piñata.

-Te colgaremos del techo y dejaras que te golpeen para sacarte los dulces y premios que acabo de ponerte encima.

-Ah no, el Gran Jaken no es un juguete.

-Jaken…- Reconoció la voz de su Amo.- Haz lo que te digan.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien del pequeño demonio verde. Minutos más tarde el Gran Jaken yacía colgado de una cuerda de techo a techo y los niños lo golpeaban por sus premios, lo encontraron tan divertido que Sango, Miroku y Kagome se unieron al juego.

Al terminar Jaken inconsciente ya no era divertido así que lo dejaron.

Partieron el pastel, dieron las bolsitas de dulces. Sesshoumaru se quedó con varias por supuesto, pero no le diría a nadie, era el pequeño secreto de él y Rin, ya que ella iba a la caja por las bolsas, él no se exhibiría.

…

La noche estaba muy fresca y Rin estaba terminando de abrir sus regalos, la mayoría habían sido pequeños, InuYasha le había dejado un traje de sacerdotisa hecho con tela de ratas de fuego, Kagome le regaló un arco especial, hecho de una de las ramas del árbol sagrado de 500 años en el futuro, al ser éste más viejo, su energía espiritual era más fuerte.

Por último, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y le entregó una pequeña cajita, la niña la abrió y encontró una bella peineta de plata, que, obviamente tenía una luna menguante de adorno, inmediatamente le dijo a Sango que se la pusiera y la niña se veía aún mejor con sus dos lunas en su cuerpo.

La noche avanzaba y la mayoría se había retirado, prácticamente solo quedaba la familia, menos InuYasha, claro.

Rin recordó que debía sacar papeles de recuerdos de esos momentos y fue por la cámara de Kagome, al llegar comenzó a tomar fotografías a todos.

Luego les pidió algo muy especial a Kagome y Sesshoumaru.

-Amo Sesshoumaru…

-…

-¿Rin puede pedirle algo especial?

-…-Asintió.

-¿Podría tomarse una fotografía junto con Rin y la señorita Kagome?- A todos les tomó por sorpresa.-Es que ustedes son como mis padres y yo…

-¡Claro!- Dijo la sacerdotisa.-Es decir, si Sesshoumaru no tiene inconveniente…

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al hombre ambarino, el cual, solo vio los ojos mares de Kagome, no podía decirle que no, además… estaba en sus planes que ella se acercara por sus propios motivos a él.

-Ninguno.- Dijo él.

En el momento Rin saltó de alegría y se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea, donde la luna los iluminara y claro… también posara con ellos.

Kagome y Seshoumaru se pusieron juntos el uno al otro y Rin frente a ellos.

Ambas mujeres iban de azul rey y el Lord coordinaba con ellas en blanco y el mismo azul, hasta el viento había calmado su fuerza para presenciar el momento que marcaría la historia.

El youkai se acercó más a la humana por su lado izquierdo, Kagome reposó su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Rin, Sesshoumaru posó su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de Rin y para sorpresa de todos, el Lord acercó aún más a su costado a la humana, rodeando con su brazo derecho la cintura estrecha de ella, la cual se sonrojó de sobremanera y contuvo la respiración.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante la imagen que de inmediato fue tomada para resguardarla por muchos años.

En la fotografía se veían como una auténtica familia, los tres unidos, Rin sonriendo mostrando sus hermosos dientes, Kagome con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojada, Sesshoumaru con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

Y así se inmortalizó la primera imagen de lo que años después se conocería como "La familia del Oeste".

" _Pruébame y verás que todos somos adictos"._

* * *

 **ANOTACIONES:**

Hasta aqui el capitulo :)  
Bueno bueno, esta noche no iba a escribir pero de repente me vino el hada de la inspiración y logré sacar este capítulo algo largo, casi como el primero. ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les parecio? Sé que hubo un poco de OOC, discúlpenme hehe. Por cierto, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas eeh, no quiero darles spoilers pero no solo InuYasha hará sufrir a Kagome, también Sesshy :C y al revés. Habrá tanto drama en este fic, que les dolerá leerlo hahaha :p

 **REVIEWS!:**

Daniela M: Haha eso de la adicción al chocolate me lo traje de mi otro fic, se me hace tan gracioso haha.

Alinita28: Yo también odio KagxInu, pues estos días he actualizado diario por que me he inspirado, pero que no te sorprenda si luego actualizo un dia si y otro no o así, pero tratare de hacerlo diario. Hahaha… cortar la trama como en mi otro fic?, te dejo de gustar ese?

Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura: Tan largo tu nombre haha :p Te cumplí otra vez con el capi n.n y si, esta interesante también, ojala te guste.

Rossmysess: Pues a ver si te toca leerlo ahoritita que lo publique, si el primer review que recibo es tuyo entonces sabré que asi fue haha.

LadyMadalla-Selene: Pues ojala te hayas sorprendido de nuevo! Y si, pensé también en ese detalle ya que a mi me encanta cocinar. No se quedara lejos por mucho tiempo pero si el suficiente haha, los hare sufrir a todos! Un beso, hasta luego.

Faby Sama: Hola querida Faby! He leído todos tus reviews en mi otra historia, gracias! Espero que te guste igual o mas que aquella, tu diras hehe, luego que le avance un poco a esta, le seguire con el volumen II de la que deje pendiente.

 **12/06/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 _Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía  
Lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.  
(Inspirado en Sesshoumaru)_

* * *

Era ya de noche, la luna había salido apenas hacia una o dos horas alumbrando tenuemente las tierras del Oeste a su paso, el Palacio imponente se encontraba, y, en él todos los youkais se movían para hacerlo funcionar como debería. Una hermosa youkai de curvas perfectas en su silueta, cintura estrecha, cabellos largos, lacios y blancos se encontraba en la sala de estar, escribiendo una nota para enviarla con un ave youkai a su querido Amo Sesshoumaru.

-¿A quién le enviarás eso Mako?- Toshida, el general de las tierras del Oeste apareció asustando levemente a la youkai de mirada rosa.

-A nadie- Debido al pequeño susto, no se le ocurrió nada que decir, así que arrugó el pequeño pergamino que tenía en su mano y se alejó cojeando unos cuantos pasos al frente de Toshida.

-No te hagas la tonta Mako, seguramente la nota era para Sesshoumaru.- El youkai acorto la distancia y se puso frente a ella.

-Pues sí, ¿para qué te voy a mentir?- El general suspiró- quiero enviarle la nota para contarle lo que me pasó, a lo mejor así viene a verme.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de ilusión.

-Está bien, envíasela, díselo... y cuando veas que no va a adelantar su regreso por ti espero que te convenzas de que él nunca va a verte como tú quieres.- La youkai de mirada rosa simplemente hizo una mueca de enfado.- ¿Qué esperas?... ¡envíasela!- insistió Toshida.

Para sorpresa del general, Mako volvió a enrollar el pequeño pergamino que contenia el relato de lo que le había pasado, se lo puso a la ave youkai para que lo entregara cuanto antes y sonrio satisfecha cuando alzó el vuelo. En unos cuantos minutos Sesshoumaru leería la nota y probablemente regresaría a su lado.

El ave volaba a gran velocidad y en un poco tiempo llegó hasta la cabaña de Kagome, el youkai ambarino reconoció el olor del ave que afuera estaba haciendo sonidos para que saliera a recibir el mensaje.

Se levantó del sillón para sorpresa de ambas humanas, abrió la puerta y recibió el pergamino. Comenzó a leer.

"Sesshoumaru, soy yo… Mako. No me encuentro muy bien, me caí de uno de los dragones para montar, tengo una molestia en el tobillo y tengo que estar en reposo unos días, sabes que no me gusta pero prometo hacerlo. Te extraño mucho, ya quiero verte. Esa aldea no está tan retirada del Palacio, tal vez podrías venir a verme un rato y luego te regresas. "

* * *

Ya una hora había pasado, tiempo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru leyera su nota y fuera a verla. Mako había estado esperando sentada en la sala y Toshida solo se quedó ahí para ver los resultados.

-Me imagino que el Lord no va a correr desesperado para venir a verte, ¿o sí?- Soltó su lengua al ver que ella ya estaba con la mirada baja y triste.

-A veces no te soporto Toshida.- Le dirigió una mirada de rabia y se fue.

* * *

Lejos de la aldea se encontraba Inuyasha acompañado de su antiguo amigo, un hanyou llamado Akira, era un hanyou de tigre, alto, fuerte, ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto.

Inuyasha había ido en su búsqueda para que lo acompañara en su misión.

-Quisiera ir a ver a la familia de Kagome.- Soltó Inuyasha de repente mientras caminaban por el bosque.

-¿Y?- Ya lo tenía cansado con esa conversación.

-No lo sé… tengo dudas, su abuelo es muy viejo y últimamente ha estado enfermo.

-¿y eso qué?... Kagome quedo en que se iba a quedar así contigo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… las prioridades de ella no son sólo quedarse conmigo y ya, sino casarse y formar una familia.

-Inuyasha, ella está utilizando ese pretexto para que tu vayas a hablar con su familia.- Pararon ambos secamente en un pequeño lago.

-No, no…

-¡Sí!

-No, yo mismo he visto a su abuelo y lo enfermo que está. Pero ultimadamente yo siento que esa familia no me quiere… y… ¿sabes que Akira?- el aludido lo vio a los ojos.- Yo no pienso renunciar a ella, no lo voy a hacer.

El hanyou tigre no quiso saber más del tema y se lanzó al lago dejando a un InuYasha tristemente solo.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas Kagome?- Preguntó Sango al ver a Kagome muy apresurada saliendo de su cabaña.

-A mi época, a conseguir algunas cosas para la cena de mi cumpleaños Sango.- Le sonrió alegremente.

-No amiga, acuérdate que Sesshoumaru dijo que no podías salir de la cabaña dejando a Rin sola- La tajiya se acercó a la miko con una cesta de ropa limpia en sus brazos.

-Pues no entiendo porque Sango, yo ya no soy una niña como para tener que andar pidiendo permiso y además Rin ya puede arreglárselas sin mí un par de horas.- Kagome bufó molesta.

-Son órdenes de tu cuñado, a mí no me reclames nada.- Sango se lo dijo de una manera divertida.- Pero anda, ve, yo cuidare de Rin mientras vienes, sirve que juega con mis hijos y los entretiene.

Y así fue como Kagome pasó la tarde en su época comprando cosas para la cena que haría para celebrar su cumpleaños, aunque estaba algo incómoda ya que su abuelo había sufrido una recaída y se encontraba en cama, no le gustaba verlo así ya que era una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, su abuelo la había consentido y mimado en todo, no hizo falta más figura paterna que él, quién le enseñó valores al por mayor.

El tema de su pequeña cena familiar era el color blanco, así que después de unas cuantas horas comprando velas aromáticas acorde al tema, manteles, platos, adornos y algo de ropa decidió que era suficiente, esos días se la había pasado solo concentrada en los cumpleaños de Rin y de ella, casi ni había trabajado y el dinero que tenía ahorrado no sería por siempre, así que economizó lo más que pudo.

Al terminar las compras, pasó unos minutos con su familia, vio a su abuelo y platicó con su mamá, la cual al ver el estado triste de Kagome por su situación con InuYasha, le dijo lo siguiente…

-Kagome, hija, no me lo tomes a mal pero… es mejor para tu abuelo que InuYasha no venga a pedir tu mano, tu sabes que tu abuelo es un ser muy religioso, muy apegado a Kami, siempre ha tolerado y entendido que InuYasha, un mitad demonio, sea tu amigo y de alguna manera tu… "compañero", por no decir pareja. Pero… no sé si su corazón resista la noticia de que quieres emparejarte con él, eso es algo muy fuerte para una persona que va por la vida siguiendo la luz de kami y alejando a las sombras del inframundo, que es de dónde InuYasha proviene.

-No mamá, no me pidas eso… yo sé que él me va a entender, mi abuelo me entenderá y gustoso me entregará en el altar…

Su madre la interrumpió.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tarde Kagome?- La aludida no supo a lo que su madre se refería.- Probablemente te entienda y lo acepte, pero ¿crees que será así de fácil?...

Kagome no respondió.

-Por supuesto que no mi niña, en estos momentos tu abuelo no está en condiciones de estresarse o de alterarse…. Es mejor que te olvides de un enlace con InuYasha… Todo sería más fácil de hacer si él fuera un demonio puro.

-¿Por qué dices eso madre?... ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Lo que pasa es que… por lo que tememos tu abuelo y yo es que… como InuYasha es mitad bestia, no puede controlar su parte demoniaca como un youkai puro, y al estar tú y tu poder espiritual constantemente cerca de él, su youki siente amenaza y puede ser peligroso para ti… varias veces nos has contado lo mal que se pone, has tenido suerte de no haber muerto en sus garras hija…

-Yo… jamás había pensado en eso, de todos modos no tiene sentido, sea hanyou o no, no me importa, yo lo amo.- Kagome comenzó a lagrimear.

-Tal vez a ti no te importa mi niña, pero a nosotros sí, ya es suficiente con que hayas estado todo este tiempo con él, ¿no crees? – La mujer hizo una pausa.- Tal vez i consiguieras que InuYasha fuera un youkai puro… tu abuelo no se alteraría, sabríamos que estás a salvo y lejos de amenazas intermitentes por parte de su youki incontrolable.

-No mamá… eso es imposible, la perla ya no existe y no sé de nada que pueda hacerlo puro, además… así lo amo, hanyou lo conocí y hanyou lo quiero.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se retiró al pasado nuevamente.

* * *

-Mi abuelo se puso muy mal.-Soltó la miko a su amiga al llegar a su cabaña por Rin.

Ambas tomaron asiento.

-¿En serio?... ¿del corazón otra vez?- Sango preguntó con cautela.

-Si… anoche mi mama lo encontró en el templo casi desmayado.

-Oh Kami… ¿Y qué dicen las personas que lo atienden?

-¿Los doctores?

-Sí, ellos.

-Pues que está muy delicado, que no debe de enojarse, ¡no debe de alterarse!

Ambas suspiraron.

-¡Ay amiga! Y yo que quería invitarte a una fiesta de Ayame, vino hace un rato y nos hizo el favor de invitarnos, es en 5 días más.- Es para festejar a Koga porque va a ser el nuevo Alfa del clan de los lobos.

-Qué bueno, pero muchas gracias, con mi abuelo como está no creo que pueda ir, por lo menos aquí estoy cerca del pozo y no tardo más de 10 minutos en estar en mi época…. Sango… estoy desesperada.- Kagome dio un sollozo.

-Te entiendo, pero vas a ver cómo tu abuelo se recupera muy pronto.

-Es que no sólo es eso.- La miko se acercó más a su amiga.- Necesito pedirte un favor, pero un favor muy grande.

-Si claro, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó con angustia.

-Que envíes a Kirara a que localice a InuYasha, que le entregue un mensaje de mi parte, he estado intentando contactarlo por medio de Jaken y Ah-Un pero ellos no quieren hacerme ningún favor y todo se ha complicado muchísimo, mi mamá me dijo que es mejor que InuYasha no se acerque a mi abuelo a hablar de matrimonio, me lo prohibió tajantemente.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago con mucho gusto.- Sango tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

-Gracias, gracias, voy a escribirle la nota, espérame un poco, vuelvo en seguida.

La azabache salió de la cabaña de su amiga para ir a la suya y comenzar a redactar aquella nota explicándole todo a InuYasha.

* * *

Pasó alrededor de media hora y al hogar de Sango llegó el Lord de las tierras del Oeste. La puerta estaba abierta así que solo se adentró.

A unos pasos se encontraba Sango sentada en la pequeña sala.

-Sesshoumaru, hola.- Sango se puso de pie precipitadamente para hacer una reverencia a lo cual Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Qué bueno que te veo, ¿recuerdas a Ayame, del clan de los lobos?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Vino a invitarnos, incluyéndote, al festejo de Koga porque va a ser nombrado Alfa del clan de los lobos del Norte.

El albino pensó un poco las palabras dichas por la exterminadora, es cierto que ya había escuchado rumores sobre el nombramiento oficial a "Lord" de ese lobo llamado Koga, y, por obligación tendría que asistir.

-¿No ha vuelto la miko?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru al notar un leve olor que anunciaba que la humana oji azul había estado ahí recientemente.

-Ah… si, solo que fue a su cabaña.- Sango no supo si decir la verdad.

-¿Para qué?- El Lord se acercó amenazantemente a la exterminadora, la cual no se dejó vencer y no dio paso atrás.

-Es que… me… va a prestar uno de esos libros raros de su época.

-Muy bien.- Sesshoumaru olfateó la duda de la humana frente a él.

El peliplata dio media vuelta para ir a la cabaña de la miko y reclamarle el haber dejado tanto tiempo a Rin sola cuando de repente frente a él y en el marco de la puerta apareció la susodicha con ambas manos en su espalda y sonriendo demasiado grande a su gusto.

-¿Y el libro?- el ambarino afino su vista.

-¿Cuál libro Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó la miko con duda en sus ojos y sin quitar sus manos de su espalda.

-El que le ibas a prestar a la tajiya.- Sesshoumaru volteó su mirada hacia donde estaba Sango, la cual solo se le quedó viendo a Kagome y ella entendió lo que ahí había pasado.

-Ah sí… ya busqué en mi cabaña pero no lo encontré, ¿sabes? Creo que ya se lo había prestado a Miroku, tal vez esté en su estante, el que está en su habitación, ¿recuerdas?

Le dio una mirada a Sango, de esas que ya sabemos las mujeres…

-Si claro, vamos a buscarlo ahí, con permiso Sesshoumaru.- Sango hizo una reverencia. Ambas se tomaron del brazo y corrieron a la habitación de la pareja.

Estando dentro, Kagome le dio la nota a Sango en total silencio ya que el youkai podría escuchar perfectamente lo que decía si se lo proponía y la verdad es que Kagome no quería que Sesshoumaru se diera cuenta de que iba a interrumpir la misión de InuYasha.

 _Demasiado pedir que sigamos en esta hipocresía  
¿Cuánto tiempo más podré vivir en la misma mentira?…  
(Inspirado en Kagome)_

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Discúlpenme…. Sé que ninguna excusa es suficiente, pero pues… me cambié de trabajo y tengo poco tiempo. El capítulo es corto y tal vez no pasa nada interesante pero ya vienen otras cosas. Ojala les haya agradado.

 **REVIEWS:**

Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura: Holaa, ojala ya hayas empezado a leer mi otra historia eeeh 7.7

Alinita28: Ojala sigas enamorada de mi pobre historia u.u y sí, yo soy la escritora de ese fic, pero prometi darle continuación, tuve un "porque" de terminarla así.

LadyMadalla-Selene: Y si… el futuro es negro para todos de hecho haha. Y no, lamentablemente las frases no son de mi autoría, o por lo menos no todas, y por lo visto muchas han de tener tu misma duda así que procurare poner en quien está inspirada la frase n.n o quien es el personaje el que lo habría dicho.

Faby Sama: Asi es, todo tiene una razón, luego lo entenderas.

Rossmysess: yo también quisiera que hubiera una imagen de esa foto, lástima que no se me da el dibujo y no puedo hacerlo. U.u

Sumumquetum: pues… si habrá algo de drama, espero que no mucho pero ya verás luego a ver si te gusta.

Miko Kaoru-sama: que bueno que te gusto y que te lo imaginaste, para mí es mejor que se lo imaginen todito porque trato de detallar algunas cosas y así.

Aera3: haha pues cuantos añitos tienes?

Yo: pues se supone que actualizaba una vez por semana o así, pero me fue imposible hacerlo en todo el verano.

Misaosagara: Pues aquí tienes otro, disfrútalo.

Arashy: claro que la terminare! A mí tampoco me gusta InuYasha 7.7

Harel20111: saludos.

Mirialia Paolini: Que bueno que te guste SesshXKag, es mi favorito :)

Tifani Taisho saiyan: si él se lo pierde haha, pero anda indeciso, no creas que no. Gracias por admirar mi trabajo, lo hago con mucho sentimiento!

Onna Bugeisha T: Si te gustan las frases puedes contribuir con una! Segurito que la pongo y con tu firma n.n

* * *

 **15/09/15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _Salgamos a conversar un rato cualquier día,  
para recordar esos momentos cuando tú eras mía.  
(Inspirado en InuYasha)_

* * *

Sesshoumaru se había puesto en mal plan con respecto a que Kagome saliera descuidando a Rin, ya que algunos demonios aparecían en la aldea para causar problemas, esto se debía a que muchos habían visto a InuYasha lejos de la misma y querían aprovechar su lejanía para atacar la aldea por varias razones, entre las cuales estaban la venganza, si, la venganza hacia el hanyou y su equipo que fue en ayuda de cuanta gente inocente se encontraban en su camino por buscar a Naraku, años habían pasado de ese asunto pero los demonios no olvidaban a los compañeros o familiares muertos por las garras del peliplata. Otra razón era que se rumoraba que con la ayuda de la sacerdotisa que lo acompañaba entonces podrían volverse más fuertes al hacer ella un ritual con sus poderes en los que se supone podría romper un sello y liberar el youki oculto. Esos rumores habían empezado a divagarse desde los tiempos en que Kikyo estaba con vida, hacía ya más de 50 años, muchos la buscaban por esa razón, y por la perla por supuesto, pero al morir ella también murieron las esperanzas de que eso fuera posible, hasta que Kagome llego al Sengoku y las esperanzas renacieron como el ave fénix para aquellos demonios que recordaban esos rumores.

Sesshoumaru sabía algo de eso, pero no quiso alertar a la sacerdotisa porque si lo hacía, ella sería capaz de irse de la aldea solo para que no lastimaran a nadie, y eso era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que quería, no quería que ella se fuera porque de alguna manera él la estaba tratando de orillar a que fuera una opción viable a un compromiso, porque de presentarse el caso de que no encontrara mejor opción, entonces recurriría a ella, haría hasta lo imposible aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de su hermano, pero… era mejor que las cosas salieran en paz, y si quería que las cosas salieran bien… entonces todo lo tendría que hacer bien.

Por esa razón él se negaba a que Kagome se alejara de Rin, ya que Rin no se alejaba de él y para estos días la miko le empezaba a parecer la única opción, así que… que más daba, tenía que arriesgarse.

Sango sabía que Kagome no podía alejarse mucho de su cabaña, o de la aldea e InuYasha no podía aparecerse antes del tiempo estipulado, el cual, era un día después de la cena de Kagome, así que en la noche que su amiga le entregó la carta, ella prefirió dársela en sus propias garras, así que tomo tinta y papel y le escribió a InuYasha una nota corta, en la cual lo cito para poder verse en un lugar no muy lejano pero lo suficientemente lejos para que Sesshoumaru no captara el olor de su hermano y así envió a Kirara a buscar a InuYasha y darle la nota.

Así que al alba, cuando Kirara había vuelto, se montó en ella y salieron rumbo al encuentro, asegurándose que Sesshoumaru no las siguiera, sabía que él se encontraba descansando en la sala de la cabaña de Kagome, así que mientras no viera que había movimiento en ella entonces estaba segura de llevar algo de ventaja.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar en el que lo citó. De hecho, lo citó justo en el templo donde residió su marido con anterioridad, el cual había dejado a cargo al mapache que tenía por sirviente y que con gusto los recibió.

Sango llegó algunos minutos antes que el peliplata, estaba paseando por el extenso jardín que ahora se encontraba en él gracias al adorable mapache.

-Buenos días Sango.- Se acercaba por su espalda un InuYasha con pasos largos y apresurados. Sango volteó al instante.

-Hola.- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras le dio un pequeño abrazo por los días en que no se habían visto.

-Recibí tu recado y… aquí estoy.- El ambarino extendió los brazos al decir lo último.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte InuYasha.- La tajiya sonrió sinceramente.- Mira, Kagome te manda esta carta.- Sonriendo más ampliamente fue que le entregó en sus propias manos aquel escrito.- Me dijo que la disculparas por no hacerlo ella personalmente pero por ahora no se puede alejar de la aldea.

El peliplata tomó la carta perfectamente doblada en cuadros y sin pensarlo comenzó a desdoblarla para leerla, se alejó un poco de su amiga, la cual lo veía cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

InuYasha leyó la carta rápidamente y volteó a ver a Sango sonriéndole.

-Me has regresado la vida.- Le dijo con la carta de nuevo doblada entre sus dedos.

Mientras Hachi, el mapache, se acercaba con un aspecto bastante molesto.

Hachi le quitó la carta a InuYasha y la rompió en varios pedazos causando un desconcierto en los presentes.

-Imbécil.- Susurro el mapache mientras lo hacía.- Fuera de aquí.- Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y con la voz ligeramente más audible que lo último que dijo.- Y no se te ocurra volver al templo del joven Miroku.- Le dijo con sarna, enseñando sus colmillos.

Tanto InuYasha como el mapache mantenían una mirada retadora. El peliplata hizo crujir sus garras, sabía que con solo un golpe podría herirlo de muerte.

-Por favor, por favor…-Se acercó Sango al notar ese gesto en su amigo, se puso detrás de su costado derecho con voz temblorosa por lo que pudiera pasar. InuYasha solo la veía de reojo.- Por favor… vete.- le decía susurrando y sollozando, a lo cual el ambarino no lo pensó y asintió con la cabeza para luego volver su mirada a Hachi.

-Discúlpame.- Le siseo las palabras a Hachi mirándolo a los ojos retadoramente. Dio la media vuelta y camino apresuradamente a terminar con sus asuntos dejando sola a Sango con el mapache.

-Hachi… Hachi déjame explicarte.- Decía la exterminadora al sirviente de su marido, el cual había pensado lo peor.

-¿Explicarme?- aventó los trozos de papel al suelo.- No necesito explicaciones, todo está muy claro.- Sango jamás había visto esas reacciones en ese ser.- Este es el templo de mi Señor Miroku, ¿acaso quiere que se burlen de él siéndole infiel en sus tierras con ese perro?

-No es así Hachi, no digas tonterías y escúchame.- Le rogaba la tajiya a aquel amigo ignorante de la verdad.

-Él se casó con usted pensando que iba a ser su honorable esposa, una verdadera señora y resulta que le escribe cartas de amor a ese estúpido que se dice amigo del monje Miroku ¡y todavía se atreve a citarlo en su propio templo para dárselas!- Gritó el mapache al borde de la histeria, mientras Sango sollozaba y negaba todo entre sollozos.

-No, no Hachi, esa carta no era mía, es sólo un favor que le hice a Kagome, ¿por qué no te tomaste la molestia de revisar si quién la firmaba antes de romperla?- Le retó la tajiya.

-Pues me parece mejor y me da gusto que haya sido un mal entendido, espero que esto que pasó le sirva de lección para que nunca en su maldita vida se atreva a engañar a Miroku.- Soltó aun molesto el mapache y se retiró dejando sola a Sango quién sentía una opresión en el pecho sin tener culpa de nada.

Kirara había estado pendiente por si acaso Hachi se descontrolaba y al ver que no pasó nada deshizo su transformación y se acercó a los brazos de su dueña, pasaron unos minutos más en el jardín y luego regresaron a la aldea.

* * *

Mientras en la aldea Kagome se dio cuenta que el sol estaba poniéndose en lo más alto, con lo cual confirmaba que era justo el medio día, así que puso en marcha su plan acercándose al Lord que tenía de huésped ocasional en su sala.

-Disculpa Sesshoumaru.- Le dijo poniéndosele de frente y con voz tierna. El aludido solo alzó sus soles en el encuentro con los mares que ella poseía.

Al ver que el peliplata le ponía atención continuó con si diálogo.

-Lo que pasa es que me hace falta algo importantísimo para la cena de esta noche, InuYasha es el que usualmente va por este tipo de encargos y como no está pues… pensaba si tu podrías hacerme ese gran favor… ¿Qué dices?- Le regaló una sonrisa con fingía sinceridad.

El youkai suspiró casi inaudiblemente, al parecer de ésta no podría escaparse…

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

La azabache sonrió más ampliamente.

-Lo que pasa es que me falta el ingrediente principal para el plato fuerte de la cena de esta noche, sólo se consigue en la aldea que está al sur, detrás de la montaña…-Esperó reacción del Lord pero no obtuvo nada, por lo que continuó.- Es donde vive el hanyou jinenji, son unas hierbas llamadas Kunominas, dan un sabor exquisito al platillo que haré, ¿podrías traerme varios racimos frescos de ellas?- Juntó sus manos a forma de súplica esperando la respuesta del youkai.

Sesshoumaru no entendía porque tanta necesidad de esas estúpidas hierbas, claro que sabía de ellas porque alguna vez en su Palacio comió un platillo preparado con aquellas dichosas hierbas y efectivamente daban muy buen sabor a los alimentos, pero… eran difíciles de conseguir, incluso en la región donde crecían (que justamente era en la montaña donde jinenji vivía) pero era peligroso ingerirlas si las cortabas mal o el estado no era el óptimo.

-Andando.- Le dijo a la sacerdotisa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eh… este… ¿podrías ir tú solo?- Sesshoumaru prefería llevarla consigo porque así evitaría el tener contacto con el hanyou.-Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a mi época, ahí deje el gran pastel que compre para nosotros, no podía traerlo antes porque me dijeron que lo tendrían listo para hoy en la tarde, así que iré por él mientras tú vas por eso, ¿está bien?

Sesshoumaru lo pensó un poco, había probado un pastel en la fiesta de Rin, esa cosa esponjosa sabía deliciosa, eso lo ponía a dudar.

¿No pastel o convivir con un hanyou un pequeño rato?

…

Definitivamente pastel.

Lentamente comenzó a retirarse, con lo cual Kagome sonrió gustosa a su espalda porque todo salió a la perfección.

-No dejes sola a Rin.- Fue lo único que mencionó el youkai antes de irse.

Kagome fue por la niña para llevarla a casa de la anciana Kaede. Al salir de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede vio como Sango llegaba a la suya, venía con un semblante algo triste así que como tenía un poquito de tiempo de sobra fue a preguntarle por su estado.

-¿Qué pasa Sango?- Preguntó tomándola por el brazo.

-No es nada Kagome.- puso una sonrisa en su boca.- el paquete está entregado, deberías darte prisa.- a Kagome eso no la convenció de nada, pero no insistiría por esta vez…

-Está bien, gracias ¿no tuviste problemas?- preguntó acariciando a Kirara que aún estaba transformada.

-No ninguno, pensé que Kirara no lo podía localizar pero cuando volvió al amanecer supe que no hubo ningún problema.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces me voy.

-Humana, ¿A dónde vas?- Se acercó Jaken seguido de Ah-Un.

-Siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa…- Dijo Kagome con molestia de saberse espiada.

-Te recuerdo que el Amo ha dicho que no debes alejarte de aquí, no seas rebelde como esa chiquilla, de seguro tú la hiciste así…

Y Jaken recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con lo cual quedó tendido en el suelo.

-Ya vete Kagome, antes de que se te haga más tarde.

-Si amiga, gracias.- Sonrió y corrió rumbo al pozo devorador de huesos para volver a su época.

* * *

La humana de ojos azules había pasado a casa de su madre a cambiarse ya que traía un kimono, muy usado en el Sengoku pero algo raro en el presente. Se puso una falta con corte de cola de pato color rosa pálido, el corte por enfrente era a la rodilla y lo de atrás llegaba hasta los talones, su blusa ajustada, blanca y un poquito arriba del ras de su falda combinaba perfectamente con ella y los zapatos blancos de tacón seguido que calzaba, su cabello negro y lacio lo llevaba suelto y bailaba al compás del viento. Y así corrió al encuentro con su amor soñado.

Mientras tanto, una figura alta, delgada, algo fornida y con cabellera plateada estaba de espaldas a las orillas de un pequeño lago, no muy alejado del templo donde la familia de su amada residía. Se encontraba en el pequeño y viejo puerto de madera roída, sintiendo en sus pies la suave arena que rodeaba en esa parte el lago.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando olfateó el aroma de su cabello acercarse, el viento lo había traído hasta él para hacerlo feliz.

-Mi amor.- Su voz armoniosa se escuchó a sus espaldas y volteó a verla, como siempre se sorprendía de la belleza de la dueña de su cariño, tan parecida a Kikyo y tan alejada de la personalidad de ella.- Sango me dijo que Kirara no te localizaba y me preocupé mucho.

Llegó hasta él e InuYasha extendió los brazos a sus costados esperando por ese menudo cuerpo que lo hacía suspirar.

-Pues aquí estoy, obviamente me dieron tu recado.- Y ella también estiro los suyos pero al cielo.

En ese momento InuYasha la tomo por la cintura, la alzó y le dio unas vueltas pero antes de ponerla en la arena, aun la alzaba pero pegada a su cuerpo, le dio un casto beso y la bajo lentamente, ella seguía con sus manos alrededor del cuello del peliplateado.

Y se besaron más.

Mientras lo hacían él la llevaba lentamente hacía un lado. Entonces ella se apartó.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?- Preguntó aun sujetando su mano.

-A… a un lugar, por aquí cerquita… escondidito…-él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ven, vamos…- Y caminó dos pasos jalándola un poco con su mano.

Ella sonreía en todo momento. Pero no se dejó llevar y se hizo hacía atrás.

-No, si no me das un beso no voy.- se vieron a los ojos.- te lo juro.

Entonces él se acercó, retiró su mano de la de ella para tomar su cintura y plantándole un apasionado beso la abrazó.

-Me estas convenciendo.- le dijo ella entre besos.

-¿Me vas a acompañar?-la besó más.

-Si.- suspiro y le correspondía los besos.-Así si voy.- y rió fuertemente mientras él se separaba de ella volviéndola a tomar de la mano para conducirla a aquel lugar.

Caminaron por la orilla del lago mezclándose entre los árboles, el viento mecía las cabelleras de ambos y se mezclaban en un perfecto baile que combinaba perfectamente ambos colores haciéndolo ver maravilloso.

Trotaban, se abrazaban, sonreían y se besaban a cada instante.

Ya habían caminado un poco cuando en un claro entre los árboles, él la tomó cargándola a modo de princesa y le daba vueltas mientras sonreían.

A la sombra de un árbol él se quitó la cachucha que escondía sus orejas de perro y se la puso a ella. Se besaron más y luego él cubrió los ojos de ella para llevarla a aquel lugar que hacía poco que había visto.

-¿ya?- Preguntó ella después de varios metros de caminar así.

-Ya casi, ya casi.- le aseguró él, aun a su espalda con sus manos en sus azules ojos.- Unos cuantos pasos más y ya llegamos.- ella reía.

De repente él bajo sus manos para ponerlas en su cintura dándole un abrazo, ella abrió los ojos y se maravilló con lo que veía.

Era nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño rio, aquel rio que alimentaba el lago, era poco profundo y había pequeños cúmulos de rocas que fungían como pequeñas cascadas, en todo el lugar había flores y arboles adornándolo.

-Este lugar está increíble.- se volteó a él para besarlo.- me encanta.

-¿Te gusta?- la abrazó de frente.

-Si…

-Pues te traje aquí para que… nos olvidemos de todo.- y la besó, amaba esos labios.

-Pues es a mí a la que le cuesta trabajo que nos olvidemos de todo.

-A ver, te propongo algo, solamente estamos tu y yo, entonces… vamos a olvidarnos de nuestros problemas.- Y se besaron más.

Después se acercaron más al río, justo en la orilla, él abrazándola por la espalda y ella sujetando sus brazos para que nunca la soltara.

-Así…- Comenzó a decir ella.- Así me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, en tus brazos me siento protegida, siento tu fuerza.

-Quédate en mis brazos para siempre, te voy a proteger, te voy a cuidar.- Le besó la mejilla.

-Eres mi vida InuYasha.- giró su rostro para verlo a la cara.- te amo tanto.- pegaron sus frentes tentándose a un beso que no se dio, sin embargo Kagome se giró para quedar frente a él y ahí sucedió el beso.

-Me encantan tus labios...- le confesó él para volverla a besar.- tu olor, me fascinas Kag, me fascinas.- la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su espalda para luego darle otro beso.

-Soy tuya mi amor.- le aseguró viéndolo a los ojos.- Nunca dudes que soy completamente tuya, para siempre.

-¿para siempre?

-Para siempre.- le sonrió.

-¿Prometido? – alzó la palma de su mano y ella la tomó.

-Prometido.

Después de eso no dejaron de besarse con pasión, lentamente ella removió su haori, acarició su pecho mientras el recorría su cuello, luego comenzó a desabotonar su blusa y la retiró, deleitándose con lo poco que veía, sin embargo era lo más que había visto de tan cerca, comenzó a besarla y a acariciar su estrecha cintura, recorrió su espalda y empezó una guerra con el brasier que no se dejaba ser removido, ella sonreía entre besos porque nunca pensó que una prenda íntima venciera la paciencia de InuYasha, luego simplemente sintió como con una de sus garras simplemente cortó la tela de la prenda, él llevó sus manos a los delicados hombros de esa mujer y recorrió los tirantes para dejarlos caer, la temperatura tiñó de rojo las mejillas de la azabache porque siempre dudó de que su cuerpo complaciera a su amado, pero él seguía deleitándose de ver sus perfectos pechos, él se saboreó la lengua y con una mano en la nuca de ella comenzó a besarla, llevando la otra a su pecho derecho para acariciarlo.

El miembro de InuYasha se ponía cada vez más duro y comenzaba a molestarle. Lentamente y con una maniobrabilidad increíble se deshizo de su hakama quedando totalmente desnudo. Kagome se sonrojó más al darse cuenta de aquello pero no dejaba de besarlo, se sentía cada vez más y más excitada.

InuYasha calmó un poco el beso para bajarle la falda que afortunadamente era de spandex y sala fácilmente, se deleitó cuando recorrió con su vista las piernas de Kagome, lucían tentadoras.

Ella solo tenía su pequeño bóxer puesto y después de mucha temperatura en su cuerpo, se retiró un poco de InuYasha y comenzó a quitárselo lo más sensual que pudo y así desnuda y haciendo gestos sensuales con su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar y a adentrarse al río que afortunadamente no bajaba con rapidez. Él seguía sus pasos admirando sus glúteos contonearse eróticamente en un vaivén de sus caderas. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se pararon justo debajo de una de las pequeñas cascadas, dejando que el agua les masajeara los cuerpos. El peliplata la abrazó por detrás topando su virilidad con su trasero, perfectamente lista para cualquier cosa.

Ella parecía algo tímida a las caricias, jamás había experimentado algo así.

Entre beso y beso, recorriendo un poco el rio hasta llegar a un lugar cerca de la orilla donde pudieran acomodarse, ella fue tomando confianza y de un jalón él la levantó y ella se agarró de las caderas de él con sus piernas. Se vieron a los ojos por un instante, donde él le preguntaba con la mirada si quería continuar, ella no mostro duda en sus ojos, lo cual fue respuesta suficiente para que él se introdujera lentamente en ella.

Y así comenzó la lucha impasible de sus cuerpos por saciarse de todas aquellas caricias que despertaban sus instintos y de aquellos besos que nunca culminaron en algo así de pasional.

Kagome no dejaba de jadear y de gemir levemente por todas las sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y que no tenía duda de que quería sentirlas por primera vez con el que consideraba el amor de su vida.

InuYasha por su parte se deleitaba con las expresiones, con los sonidos de la azabache, todo lo excitaba más, sus besos, su lengua peleando con la suya por ganar control en su boca, sus perfectos pechos haciéndole caricias mientras subían y bajaban al ritmo que su miembro se encargaba de buscar más pasión dentro de ella.

Minutos de intensa pasión y erotismo pasaron antes de que Kagome no pudiera resistir más y sintiendo como era penetrada, acariciada y besada con insistencia tuvo un orgasmo que le estremeció la piel, le entumió sus extremidades y provocó que InuYasha eyectara su semilla dentro de ella. Al terminar de que sus cuerpos volvieran a templarse a su estado natural, InuYasha salió de ella con cuidado dejándola bajar sus piernas, se vieron a los ojos y con un casto beso se abrazaron por unos segundos antes de salir del agua.

Se suponía que ninguno de los dos debería estar ahí… pero no importaba.

* * *

 _Tu cara me lo dice todo,  
en silencio me hablas de algún modo…  
algo no te deja ser feliz.  
(Inspirado en Sesshoumaru).  
_

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES!**

Lo sé, lo sé… es increíble que lo haya sacado en menos de una semana, pero se los debía por tanto esperar. Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo n.n pero me quedó lo mejor que pude hacerlo, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, de hecho es el que más me gusta de los que he escrito, después queda el de la fiesta de Rin. Ustedes opinen, ¿les gusto? ¿Qué creen que pasara en la historia?

 **REVIEWS!**

Me hacen tan feliz dejándolos *-*

Rossmysess: Asi es querida, sigo viva haha, lo que decía la nota creo que quedó bastante claro en este capítulo, ¿no crees? Pero no hay que cantar victoria que esta escena aun no acaba, Kagome no lo citó para hacer el amor, lo cito para otra cosa xp y nomas porque me lo pediste bien tierna… te hice otro cap :p

LadyMadalla-Selene: Pues el vínculo con InuYasha volvió a tomar fuerza, apuesto a que no te lo esperabas? :p y si, búscate una frase y la pondré aquí según el personaje al que le quede mejor. Saludos y más besos!

Tifani Taisho saiyan: Pues el cumpleaños de Kagome ya llegó nada más que ella no se va a un a festejarlo n.n espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho y que también este te gustara.

Nurarihyon Kou Taisho: Al parecer eres una de mis nuevas lectoras y de las pocas valientes en dejar review n.n que bueno que te guste, de hecho este capítulo lo hice aún más descriptivo. El motivo no es solo uno, ya deje implícito uno durante capítulos anteriores. Y si, ya le estoy poniendo drama y no solo a nuestro trio principal sino también a la pobre Sango que ni culpa tiene.

Daniela M: Haha si, el instinto de mujer nos ha salvado a todas por lo menos mil veces hahaha.

: Aquí la tienes!

Onna Bugeisha T: Casi casi, a Kagome le está yendo bien con las mentiras… por ahora :p

Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura: Si tú no te preocupes, igual cuando se pueda, yo entiendo hehehe, ojala te siga gustando!

* * *

 **18/09/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

" _Quien te conoce me asegura que me extrañas"  
(Inspirado en InuYasha)_

* * *

-Te traje un cafesito mi amor.- Entró Sango a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, el monje Miroku. Sostenia una bandeja con una pequeña jarra y una taza.

El monje estaba sentado en una mecedora y la exterminadora puso la bandeja en un mueble cercano.

-¿Vas a cenar conmigo hoy?- Preguntó al ver que el monje no le dirigía ni la mirada. Pero de nueva cuenta… no recibió respuesta, a lo que la tajiya hizo cara de hastío.

La azabache se puso frente a su esposo.

-Te amo Miroku, en verdad te amo como no tienes idea, no sabes cuánto me duele que tú no sepas valorar este amor que siento por ti y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar tanta indiferencia.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte mientras seas mi esposa.- Miroku la miró a los ojos.- Esa, es tu única obligación.- Ella simplemente pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiro de desesperación.- Mañana sal a otra aldea y compra lo que quieras, a ver si con eso te tranquilizas un poco.

-Yo no necesito ir de compras para sentirme bien, te necesito a ti, a mi marido…- pausó un momento.- y creo que después de lo que acaba de pasar, lo mínimo que merezco de tu parte es una disculpa.- Alzó un poco su tono de voz.

-Yo no tengo porque disculparme por el comportamiento de Hachi ni de nadie.- la azabache respiró sonoramente.- y te recomiendo que eso te lo aprendas muy bien, no te lo voy a repetir.- Sus miradas se enfrentaron por dos segundos antes de que uno hablara.

-Retírate.- El monje rompió el silencio.- y vete con todo y café.- Luego desvió su mirada a otro lado.

Sango no podía más con ese tipo de desplantes y humillaciones, pero sin hacer más escándalo, tomó la bandeja y se fue. Sus tres hijos estaban ahí y no quería que escucharan o vieran una de esas peleas que ya se iban haciendo costumbre entre su distanciado esposo y ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una pareja yacía recostada a la orilla del rio, abrazados.

-¡Ayy!-Suspiró la mujer.- Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.- acarició el pecho de su pareja.

-Esa felicidad puede continuar si me dices "si" ahorita mismo.- la mujer lo veía expectante.

-Ahorita no puedo.- le dijo quitándole la vista y volteando de nuevo a su pecho.

-Mi amor, es que no lo puedes retrasar más, sino, no se va a poder.- le decía con dulzura el ambarino.

-Amor, mi abuelo está mal, está enfermo…- Volvió su mirada azul a la de él.- Algo así podría ser fatal para él, además no es necesario porque cuando él ya se sienta mejor, yo voy a hablar con él.- le aseguró tocando con su dedo índice la nariz de su pareja.

-No creo, ya has visto cómo reaccionó tu mama, pues así también o peor va a reaccionar tu abuelo…

-No mi abuelo es…- interrumpió la azabache pero fue interrumpida de nueva cuenta.

-Tu familia es especial, Kag.- le miró duramente.

-Pero mi abuelo, lo que más quiere en el mundo soy yo, él es muy bueno conmigo.- lo vio a los ojos y posando su delicada mano en la mejilla de InuYasha, le plantó un pequeño beso.- Ya tengo que regresar…

-Noo.- quiso convencerla de quedarse con él dándole unas caricias.

-Sí, me salí con una excusa muy tonta y aun no voy por el pastel.- se fue incorporando poco a poco.- y… ¿cómo quieres que yo explique esto?- Se llevó la mano a su cabello mojado y después a su cuerpo, en señal de que el olor de InuYasha la delataría frente a Sesshoumaru. No es que le importara mucho pero mentirle no era buena opción, sabía de ante mano que él no era tolerante.

-Te amo.- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta antes de darle unas hierbas con las que debía asearse para quitar su olor de encima, además de que tenía que bañarse muy bien con esos productos olorosos de esa época, así confundiría a Sesshoumaru.

Al cabo de 10 minutos de viaje en la espalda de InuYasha, Kagome y él se encontraban dentro de la caseta del pozo, besándose como despedida porque el peliplata debía irse lo más pronto posible y ella debía ir por su coartada y a quitarse los olores del ambarino.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos, era que eso no hacía falta, ya que al viajar al pasado Kagome volvía siempre con la esencia pura, ya que ella realmente no pertenecía a esa época, su aura en ese tiempo era diferente a lo que sucedía 500 años en el futuro. Por lo tanto, 500 años en el pasado nadie notaría lo que sucedió, a menos que hubiera sucedido en el tiempo de ellos. Por ello es que volvería tal y como partió hacia unas horas de ahí, pero eso… aun no lo descubriría.

-Ya…- dijo ella después de un beso mas.- te acompañe hasta aquí para despedirnos pero ya, mejor vete antes de que alguien te vea.

Entonces él la aprisiono contra la pared en un abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero separarme de ti?

Ella sonrió mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco el cabello.

-Mi amor, te tienes que ir, si mi mamá te ve aquí yo voy a tener muchos problemas con ella.- Él deshizo su abrazó hastiado.- Y con todo lo que está pasando, yo prefiero ya no hacerla enojar.

-Kag, ¿hay algo que yo no sepa?- Le preguntó InuYasha ante sus sospechas.

Mientras tanto la madre de Kagome estaba llegando de hacer unas compras que la misma Kagome le había pedido para llevarse al Sengoku, pero escucho unos ruidos en la caseta del pozo y se acercó cuidadosamente. InuYasha no la percibió porque estaba muy concentrado en Kagome.

-Mi mamá no quiere que me una a ti en matrimonio InuYasha, la principal excusa es que eres hibrido y no puedes controlar tu youki, sobre todo cuando mi energía está constantemente amenazándolo. Ella prefiere que me case con un demonio completo, o con un humano, así no habría problema alguno.

InuYasha apretaba su mandíbula, otra vez la historia de ser despreciado por ser un hibrido, lo que nadie sabía era que él tenía lo mejor de ambos mundos.

-Ya sabía, ya lo sabía, tu familia es un dolor de cabeza.- Kagome estaba incómoda, no le gustaba que se expresasen de su familia así.- No sé ni que pensar de tu madre. Mi amor, si lo sigues pensando, tarde o temprano te van a convencer…

-No, no, eso no va a pasar, InuYasha yo te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, lo que yo siento por ti nadie lo va a poder cambiar, ¿entiendes?- se acercó a él para tomar entre sus manos el rostro del ambarino.- Solo tenme paciencia, espera a que mi papa se ponga bien, yo voy a hablar con él.- InuYasha se separó bruscamente.

-Es que… de repente me viene la sensación de que te estoy perdiendo Kag…- bajó la mirada.

-No, no no no… tranquilo.- le dio besos.- vas a ver como todo se va a arreglar.

La madre de Kagome había escuchado suficiente, se retiró con la misma gracia con la que llegó.

-Te amo Kag

-Lo sé, y yo a ti, gracias por este día.- Le dio un beso más e InuYasha se lanzó al pozo.

Kagome fue a bañarse con las hierbas y a perfumarse muy bien para que nadie detectara nada para luego ir por el pastel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru estaba volviendo de su interminable viaje a la cabaña de Jinenji cuando su viejo sirviente se le atravesó montado en Ah-Un.

-Amo bonito… tiene que volver al palacio, el Lord Ryukotsu volvió, está demandando unas tierras que según él, su Señor Padre le tenía en tratos.

Ante eso Sesshoumaru tenía que volver, realmente era importante ese asunto, así que no pensó mucho en decidir ir hacia su hogar, se lamentaba no estar presente en la cena, así que le dejo indicaciones a Jaken.

Se envolvió en una esfera de luz y en unos minutos ya estaba frente a su Palacio.

* * *

Una hora había pasado de eso, no tardaba en anochecer ni la cena en llevarse a cabo, cuando Kagome por fin llegó a su cabaña con el dichoso pastel, lo colocó en una pequeña mesa en la cocina y se asustó cuando al voltear, el pequeño Jaken la veía atenta con sus ojos amarillentos.

-Jaken, me asustaste, avisa cuando llegues.- le pidió la joven con una mano en el corazón.

-Lamento anunciarle que el Amo Sesshoumaru no podrá asistir a la cena de esta noche.

La azabache no supo porque, pero experimento un poco de tristeza en su alma.

-¿Sabes el por qué?- Le dijo con voz apagada.

-Tiene unos asuntos que atender en el Palacio, pero dejo esto para su cena.- Y el pequeño renacuajo extendió unos ramos de aquellas hierbas que Kagome le había pedido de tan lejano lugar.

La miko las tomó.- Gracias, ¿Gustas tomar asiento en lo que termino de preparar todo?

Jaken no le contestó y simplemente fue a tomar lugar en el sillón preferido de su Amo, ahí esperaría.

Kagome se dedicó a poner esas hierbas en la comida y un poco más en el té verde que había preparado especialmente para esa ocasión, con un poco de ilusión de que Sesshoumaru encontrara algo que le agradara en esa cena.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todo estaba listo. Kagome entró decididamente a su habitación y del armario sacó su atuendo para la cena y en seguida de él, vio el que había llevado para el peliplata de ojos fríos como el hielo, sonrió tristemente imaginando como se vería con él puesto.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando, Sango apareció sin Miroku, lo cual fue sorpresa para todos, aunque entendían que últimamente su matrimonio no estaba muy bien. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Kagome y Rin se veían como princesas, Sango y sus hijas no se quedaban atrás. La pequeña Rin tomaba fotografías a todos los presentes, los cuales eran solo amigos ya que era una cena íntima.

Al llegar la hora de abrir los presentes, todos se fueron acercándose para darle el suyo.

Las hijas de Sango le hicieron unas pulseras con piedras de río perfectamente pulidas, Shippou le dio un ramo de flores que jamás morirían.

Kohaku le llevó una diadema de plata que compró en uno de sus viajes, Rin le regaló un obi hecho por ella misma en sus clases de costura por la anciana Kaede. Sango le regaló unas botas como las suyas del uniforme de tajiya. La abuela Kaede le dio una caja de pergaminos antiguos.

Lentamente, Jaken se acercó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

-El Amo Sesshoumaru le ha dejado este obsequio, haga favor de aceptarlo para honrarlo a él.- Con sus manos sobre su cabeza extendió la pequeña caja de madera, la abrió lentamente y ante los ojos de todos estaba el regalo que prometió darle en su cumpleaños.

-El collar.- dijo Kagome en voz baja.

-Es más precioso que el mío.- Rin se acercó a verlo.

-Por favor, acéptelo.- Jaken insistió, la verdad es que ya se había cansado de estar de rodillas.

Kagome tomó la caja entre sus manos para verlo más detalladamente.

Parecia un collar al igual que el de Rin, de plata con una luna menguante como dije, pero en vez de ser roja, era color púrpura, jamás había visto una joya así. Cerró la cajita.

-¿No va a probárselo señorita?- Preguntó Rin un poco desanimada.- ¿Acaso no le gustó?

-No, Rin, no me gustó.- Aseguró la azabache mayor, con lo cual todos voltearon a verla estupefactos.- De hecho… me encantó.- Dijo al fin con una sonrisa.- Gracias Jaken, gracias Rin y gracias a Sesshoumaru, aunque no esté presente.

-Póngaselo señorita.- Le rogó Rin.- Quiero que pose para un papel del recuerdo.

-Lo siento Rin, pero ya llegará el momento de probármelo y tú me fotografiarás.- Le guiño el ojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de ahí, se encontraba el Lord del Oeste en una plática calurosa con el Lord del Este.

-Siéntate.- Le ordenó escuetamente el ambarino.

-Gracias.- tomó asiento frente al escritorio del peliplata.- Pensaba ir mañana a la humilde aldea donde está residiendo para hablar con usted. Pero me llamó la atención de que llegara de inmediato aquí, a su Palacio.- Le dijo con mirada sospechosa.

-¿A qué se debe tal visita Ryukotsu?- cerró sus soles un momento.- A mí no me gusta mezclar asuntos personales con mi cargo como Lord del Oeste.

-No entiendo que asunto pueda ser personal para usted en esa aldea.- le dijo con malicia, queriéndole sacar verdades.

-…- El ambarino sólo abrió de nueva cuenta esos ámbares.

-Mira, desde que ascendí al trono como Lord del Este, tuve buena amistad con tu Señor Padre, Inu no Taisho, aún lamento su muerte.

-Qué raro que digas eso hasta estos momentos, que yo sepa el los únicos amigos que tenía mi padre son Myoga y el herrero de sus espadas.

-Pues a mí también se me hace muy raro que de unos días para acá estés muy unido a una aldea de humanos. ¿Acaso hay alguien ahí que te importe… cachorro?- Le dijo con malicia.

-No es asunto tuyo Ryukotsu, al grano.- Demando el Lord.

-Quería hablar contigo porque… tu padre me debía muchos favores, había un par de tratos que… me gustaría que respetaras aún después de su muerte.

-Y qué tipo de tratos?

-Varios, pero el más importante es que Inu no Taisho estaba por venderme unas tierras que me interesa mucho comprar, no había dicho nada porque no encontraba el documento, pero aquí lo tienes.- Le puso sobre el escritorio un pergamino que al parecer era muy antiguo.

Sesshoumaru lo abrió unos segundos.

-No entiendo que interés puedas tener en estas tierras, están muy lejos de las tuyas y no es fácil llegar ahí.

-Qué bueno que te das cuenta de eso, así que no te conviene quedártelas, es mejor que me las vendas.

-Lo voy a pensar pero no te prometo nada.- Sesshoumaru hizo ademán de levantarse, con lo cual el Lord frente a él también lo hizo. –Y cualquier compromiso que tengas con mi padre, yo no tengo porque respetarlo, su manera de pensar era muy diferente a la mía, además… yo no debo favores ni necesito quedarme con nadie. Si fui claro, ¿verdad?

-Si si, muy claro.- Se dirigieron a la puerta del despacho.- Con permiso.- hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí para volver a sus tierras, ese maldito perro se ponía difícil.

* * *

Ya lejos de ahí, en la frontera de las tierras del Este, se encontraba el Lord Ryukotsu hablando con su lacayo de confianza.

-Ese perro no tiene idea de los planes que tenía con su padre. Asi que, hay que tener mucho cuidado con él, estoy seguro que nos va a dar muchos problemas, así que investiga todo lo que puedas sobre Sesshoumaru Taisho, y más importante que eso, encuentra algo oscuro, algo que necesite esconder y que yo pueda aprovechar a mi favor.

-No te preocupes, tengo a la persona perfecta.

* * *

En el Palacio, Sesshoumaru pensaba en la mejor manera para apresurar las cosas con la sacerdotisa, los enemigos se le venían encima poco a poco, aunque ya tenía varías estrategias, Koga sería nombrado oficialmente Lord del Norte, así que si hacía a Kagome su pareja, Koga se negaría a atacar al Oeste y de ser necesario, podría servir como cuartel para Rin.

Tenía que hacer algo, enviar lejos a InuYasha por 10 días no había servido de mucho, había avanzado solo un poco con la humana pero no había nada por lo cual atarla, para que fingiera, para que aceptara ser su pareja.

Quizás si la amenazaba con matar a InuYasha…. No, descartado.

Ya le había comentado a Jaken sus planes, esperaba que tuviera algo en mente ese pobre renacuajo, así que fue a visitarlo.

Odiaba haberse perdido la estúpida cena por el cumpleaños de la miko, pudo haber sido mejor paso el haberle entregado en persona esa joya, la cual, la eligió exclusivamente para ella. Nunca habría otra igual.

Se envolvió en luz y en menos de lo que alguien pudiera captar su ausencia del Palacio, ya estaba en el bosque, esperando a Jaken, que seguramente ya lo habría detectado.

Después de unos segundos escucho pisadas cerca de él, ya sabía que sus sirvientes eran los que iban a su encuentro.

-Jaken.

-Si Amo.- Hizo una reverencia.

-Las cosas se están complicando.- El renacuajo entendió la preocupación de su Amo.

-No se preocupe Amo, ya tengo todo arreglado, InuYasha no volverá para interferir en sus planes, al amanecer, cuando InuYasha esté en camino para la aldea…

-No me involucres Jaken.- Demandó el peliplata.

-No Amo, nadie sabe nada.

-No quiero tener que ver en nada de esto… solo cumple tu palabra.

-Como siempre Amo bonito.

Jaken hizo una reverencia y Sesshoumaru partió de ahí a un rumbo desconocido, Jaken y Ah-Un volvieron a sus puestos de vigilancia.

* * *

 _"Me aposte que podía engañarte fácilmente,  
_ _no fue fácil pero un día sucedió,  
busque después mil formas de humillarte  
y es así como confundí mi corazón."_

 _(Inspirado en Sesshoumaru)  
By LadyMadalla-Selene_

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES!**

Esta vez tampoco me tarde en actualizar, espero poder sacar el próximo capítulo antes del sábado, así que espérenlo. Díganme que les parece la historia y dejen frases si gustan.

 **REVIEWS!**

Rossmysess: Siempre eres la primera en dejar review n.n lectora fiel hehe. Que bueno que te gustara y pues… aquí tienes un poco más de historia, aunque parece relleno haha.

Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura: No falta mucho, no te preocupes.

Miko Kaoru-sama: Pues por ahora no se va a enojar, pero creeme… un dia Sesshoumaru se enojara muuuuuucho por eso hahahaha.

LadyMadalla-Selene: Pues es que ellos en este momento de la historia se aman, lo bueno aquí va a ser cuando Kagome deje de amarlo para amar a Sesshy. Gracias por las frases, si te fijas si puse una que me parecio perfecta para la historia.

Onna Bugeisha: Es para ponerle más drama a lo demás.

Tifani Taisho saiyan: Gracias a ti por leer y por dejarme saber tus opiniones, hasta luego.

Daniela M: a mi tampoco me gustan lemon de Inu y Kag, pero tenía que darse asi. Ahora Sesshoumaru no podrá darse cuenta, pero cuando lo haga…. Oh oh, pobre Kagome.

Nurarihyon Kou Taisho: Pues ya se lo dijo, al ultimo de su encuentro, era para eso que lo había citado. Y si… me va a encantar separarlos, lo cual ya viene, ya viene!

* * *

 **23/09/15**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Por el frondoso bosque un peliplata iba viajando solo en su misión, ya que para hacer las cosas más rápido, se había separado de su acompañante youkai. El hanyou presentía desde hacía unos minutos que lo seguían sin dar marcha atrás, a pesar de que había acelerado el paso, algo no andaba bien, lo presentía.

El youkai perro se detuvo inesperadamente en un claro en medio del bosque, sus acosadores apenas si se dieron cuenta pero no pudieron evitar el salir descubiertos.

-A ver, a ver, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me están persiguiendo?- Les preguntó encarándolos a los 4 youkai serpiente que lo seguían.

-Por órdenes del Lord del Este, estás detenido.- Se apresuró a decir uno de ellos, al parecer era el líder.

-Pe.. pero, ¿cuál es el cargo?- Preguntaba InuYasha nervioso y confundido mientras uno de los youkai le aplicaba un hechizo en brazos y piernas para que no pudiera escapar ni defenderse, imposible para él el hecho de liberarse, era magia muy fuerte.

-No te diremos nada, cuando estés frente al Lord él te castigará por tus cargos.

Luego de eso, perdió totalmente la conciencia.

* * *

-Buenas tardes Amo.- Saludó Jaken haciendo una reverencia al ver a su querido Amo llegar a su encuentro.

Sesshoumaru asintió el gesto de su sirviente.

-¿No me diga que va a regresar de nuevo al Palacio?- Jaken se apresuró a preguntar viendo que su Amo caminaba lentamente hacia esa dirección y no a la de la aldea.

-…

-¡No se puede ir Amo, no ahora!- El peliplata detuvo su paso al escuchar las palabras de Jaken.- ¿Qué va a pasar con la sacerdotisa? anoche se quedó triste porque lo estuvo esperando para cenar, las cosas van muy bien.

-Jaken, es mejor que nos olvidemos de ese asunto.- Dijo con un poco de decepción.

-¿Por qué?- Arriesgaba su vida al interrogar a su Amo.

-Me molesta, me molesta pensar que prácticamente me voy a comprar una hembra.- Esta bien, se estaba ablandando y pensando en las penas que esa mujer tendría que sufrir.

No quería que las cosas fueran de esa manera, si la mujer querría estar con él por voluntad propia, entonces la aceptaría. No le caía mal, olía bien, cocinaba bien, su presencia no le molestaba y todo aquello junto, es más de lo que ninguna hembra youkai había logrado, no es que la humana fuera perfecta, pero en realidad le agradaba, podría convivir con ella por todas las eternidades que les esperaban juntos, pero si y solo si… ella quisiera hacerlo. Él durante la noche se dedicó a pensar bien las cosas, no guiaría de ninguna manera las cosas, prefería que se dieran solas. Jaken no había mencionado nada sobre InuYasha así que suponía que lo que fuera que Jaken iba a hacer con él, entonces no se había hecho.

Si, era mejor esperar, si la sacerdotisa quería estar con él, sería por… porque ella lo quería. Él estaría con ella por dos cosas: la primera es que aún no conocía a nadie mejor y la segunda… la chica le agradaba.

-Eso no tiene por qué ser de esa manera Amo, tal vez ella y usted puedan conocerse mejor, ella puede enamorarse de usted…- Jaken inmediatamente fue interrumpido.

-Jaken… los planes de InuYasha… deséchalos.

El aludido simplemente no supo que decir, no le había dicho a su Amo que el trabajo estaba hecho, así que en estas circunstancias era mejor callar y seguir la corriente sino… su cabeza rodaría.

-No se preocupe Amo.-Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza- Si ella se llega a enamorar, va a ser sin la presión de nadie, igual ella no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado y el por qué necesitaba quitar a InuYasha o los motivos para que usted quiera acercársele.

-Pero yo sí y eso no me gusta, no es el tipo de relación que quiero.- Sin darse cuenta alzaba un poco la voz.

-No es que quiera presionarlo, pero… en verdad la sacerdotisa se decepcionó cuando se enteró de que no llegaría a cenar. Debería… ir a disculparse.- Jaken pensó que sería degollado en ese instante por su atrevimiento.

Cerró los ojos de golpe y esperó.

Pero nada pasó.

Cuando abrió los ojos buscó a su Amo y sorprendentemente él caminaba de regreso a los alrededores de la aldea, oh si... conocía bien a su Amo.

* * *

InuYasha despertó en una celda, estaba algo mareado, no podía mover sus brazos con libertad pero ahora si podía usar sus piernas. Que más daba si estaba encerrado.

Esperó alrededor de diez minutos y un guardia apareció.

-Necesito hablar con quien esté a cargo.- Demandó InuYasha.

-No puede ser, tengo órdenes de mantenerlo encerrado y aislado.- Le dijo el lagarto frente a él mientras se revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

-Pero es que están cometiendo una injusticia, permítame hablar con su superior.- Intentó pegarse lo más que pudo a los barrotes.

-¡No va a hablar con nadie!- El guardia se acercó a la celda para ponerse frente al peliplata.

-Estoy seguro de que esto es un error, necesito hablar con el Lord o consiga que venga un amigo, Akira es su nombre, dígale que estoy aquí.- Bufó molesto.

El guardia simplemente se fue por donde vino.

-¡Ayudame! ¡No te vayas!- Gritaba el ambarino al filo de las rejas.

* * *

-Disculpe Amo, ¿vamos a ir a la fiesta del Lord Koga?- Decía Jaken al borde del río cercano a la aldea mientras Sesshoumaru reposaba a la sombra de un árbol.

-Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías.- Contestó para asombro del sirviente.

-¿Por qué no?- Jaken volteó a verlo abruptamente, acercándose a él lentamente.

-No me interesa.- El peliplata ni siquiera abrió los soles que tenía por ojos.

-No pues no vamos.- El renacuajo se encogió de hombros y se sentó bajo un árbol cercano al de su Amo.

* * *

En su recámara, se encontraba la sacerdotisa rememorando el momento en que hizo el amor con su amado InuYasha, era un recuerdo que la acompañaría por siempre. No podía ser más feliz por aquel maravilloso regalo que le hizo el peliplata, hacerla suya justo en el día de su cumpleaños y dejarse hacerlo suyo.

Ella sabía que InuYasha estuvo con otras mujeres, él nunca lo había dicho, pero ella intuía que sí, que ella no era la primera y probablemente tampoco sería la última ya que su existencia sería fugaz comparada con la de InuYasha.

Pero no importaba, no importaba porque se amaban o al menos eso es lo que siempre quiso, entregarse al hombre que amara y que la amara, nunca más podría estar con otro que no fuera él.

De repente se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta.

-Adelante.- Gritó con emoción.

-Soy yo, Sango.- Dijo la tajiya entrando a la cabaña de su amiga.

-Pasa amiga.- Apareció Kagome de su habitación.- Siéntate, ¿te ofrezco algo?- Ambas se sentaron en el sofá que tanto las había escuchado.

-No nada, estoy bien, gracias. Vine a decirte que decidí ir a la fiesta de Koga y quiero que tú me acompañes.- le tomó la mano que reposaba en su rodilla.

-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo Sango, InuYasha vuelve hoy y quiero pasar todos estos días juntos, lo platicaré con él y te digo, ¿sí?- la sacerdotisa acarició con sus pulgares la mano de su amiga.

-Está bien.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Aún hay mucho pastel, deja sirvo un poco y algo de té para platicar un rato, ponte cómoda, no tardo.- La humana futurista salió de la pequeña sala y se fue a su cocina para preparar todo.

Segundos después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal, la tajiya se sobresaltó y decidió ir a abrir la puerta.

Fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una cara nada conocida de una mujer apenas mayor que Sango, muy hermosa por cierto, que de lejos se notaba que le gustaba la buena vida, vestía un kimono muy lindo, corto y bastante revelador con su busto y piernas.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?- Soltó palabra sin salir de su asombro al ver a una forastera ahí, tal vez vendría pidiendo ayuda porque su rostro no estaba para nada tranquilo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿está la sacerdotisa Kagome Higurashi?- Su voz sonaba como sacada de cuento, muy seductora y femenina, tanto que hasta a Sango encandilaba.

-¿Quién la busca?- No le daba buena espina esa mujer.

-Soy Mei Kitemura. No me conoce pero tengo algo urgente que hablar con ella.- Le dijo decidida, pero Sango estaba atenta a todo.

-Pase…- Sango no tuvo opción, aunque ella no le diera buena espina, la verdad era que si venia por ayuda, no podía negársela.- En un momento le atienden.

Sango se retiró en busca de su amiga dejando a la hermosa mujer ahí justo en la entrada de la casa.

-Disculpa amiga.- Entró Sango a la cocina hablando bajito, asustando un poco a Kagome.- Hay una mujer en la puerta que desea hablar contigo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó modulando la voz.

-Me dijo que se llama Mei Kitemura.- Se acercó un poco más recargándose en un mueble muy cerca de Kagome.

-¿Mei?... No, no la conozco.- Le dijo negando con la cabeza y separando unas hierbas.

-Pues eso fue lo que me dijo y que tiene algo muy urgente que decirte.- No paraban de hablar bajito.- Ve a atender a esa mujer, que de todos modos tu y yo tenemos que seguir hablando.

-¿Segura?- Quitó el agua caliente del fuego.

-Sí, ve, aquí estaré hasta que termines.- Le aseguró Sango, más que nada por ver que su amiga quedara a salvo.

La sacerdotisa salió de la cocina y al dar la vuelta a la sala, vio a la mujer en su recibidor, su primera impresión fue igual a la de Sango, la mujer era bella.

Su piel era de un tono más o menos igual de claro que la suya, ojos color miel, delgada, cabello café claro un poco arriba de los codos, ni muy alta pero tampoco baja de estatura, cintura estrecha y caderas no muy anchas, al parecer la mujer sabía lo que tenía porque lo presumía con su vestimenta. Obviamente la mujer era youkai, lo sentía, pero aún no podía saber de qué raza era.

Kagome sonrío.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- Le preguntó a un poco de distancia.

-Si.- Dijo casi en un suspiro.- ¿Tú eres Kagome Higurashi?- Preguntó con nerviosismo pero con la mirada fija en ella.

-Si.- Kagome aun sonreía mientras se acercaba un poco a la desconocida.

-Necesito hablar contigo de… InuYasha Taisho.- Kagome se alarmó.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Terminó de acortar la distancia, estaban a solo dos pasos.

La mujer suspiró.- Lo amo.

A Kagome se le nubló la vista porque las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Pronunció difícilmente porque un nudo en su garganta se estaba apretando.

-¡Que lo amo!- Mei estaba al borde de romper en llanto.- Lo amo más que a nadie en el mundo.- Por fin derramó unas lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a molestarme con eso?- Kagome se limpió unas lágrimas traicioneras que bajaron por su mejilla izquierda.

-Me costó muchísimo trabajo encontrarlo, tengo años buscándolo.- Intentó explicar las cosas.

-No no no, yo no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esa broma… ¡vete!- lo último lo dijo tajantemente.

Mei levanto las manos como quien quiere calmar las cosas y las bajó al instante.

-Solamente escúchame, por favor, ¿sí?- No le dio tiempo de contestar.- InuYasha y yo nos íbamos a unir cuando él viajaba por el Este y de un día para otro desapareció sin decirme nada.

-No, no, eso es mentira ¿de qué hablas?- Kagome no podía creer aquello, no de su InuYasha.

-No, es la verdad, muchos ya me habían dicho como era, pero yo no les hice caso, yo le creí todo lo que me dijo.- Sango estaba escuchando desde la cocina.

-No…- dijo en un suspiro.- a mí InuYasha nunca me habló de ti, ni a nadie que yo sepa.

-Obviamente.- Bajó la vista.- Porque lo que quiere es verte la cara igual que a mi.-dirigió sus ojos a los de la sacerdotisa.-InuYasha me quitó todo lo que tenía, se aprovechó de mis poderes hasta que ya no le serví más, hasta que se enteró de alguien mas y un dia antes de nuestra unión… me abandonó.- Sus lágrimas caían lentamente por su inmaculado rostro.- Es un mentiroso, es un traidor, pero con todo y eso pues yo…- movió sus brazos en fastidio.- lo sigo amando como una estúpida.

Kagome estaba que no cabía en sí misma de la sorpresa, ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto? Ella había estado con InuYasha muchos años y jamás le dijo nada. Al parecer a nadie.

-Vengo de hablar con él y enfrentarlo, por poco y me parte en dos con su espada, me dijo que me fuera del Oeste.

-No, no no…- Kagome puso su mano derecha en su frente negándolo todo.

-En todos estos años que tarde en encontrarlo, descubrí muchas cosas, me cambió por una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, quedó sellado por ella, lo cual borró su rastro haciéndolo imposible para mí el encontrarlo… dejé de buscarlo hasta que empezaron los rumores de que ya había despertado de su largo sueño, hace poco me enteré de que está contigo y por eso vine a verte, para prevenirte.

-No.- Kagome negó con su dedo índice.- Fijate que no te creo ni una sola palabra, asi que fuera de aquí.- Caminó de frente, empujándola en el trayecto y abriendo la puerta de su cabaña.- Lárgate de aquí.

-¡Acompáñame y vamos las dos y lo enfrentamos!- Le gritó con su demanda.- Acompáñame para que me creas y a ver si InuYasha se atreve a negarme a mí en tu cara.- Su voz era muy decidida, eso ponía a dudar a Kagome.

-Kagome, no te atrevas a rebajarte a ese nivel.- Sango apareció de la cocina, rabiosa por aquella revelación.

-Pero Sango…

-Pero nada…- volteó a ver a Mei.- Tu…lárgate de aquí.- le dijo con fiereza.

-No, no te preocupes, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, espero que no hayas hecho lo mismo que yo Kagome… que no le hayas brindado de tus poderes todo este tiempo a InuYasha.

-No, Sango, yo necesito saber si esta mujer me está diciendo la verdad porque todo esto es una mentira.- la apuntó con su dedo.- tengo que ir con ella para hablar con InuYasha.

-¡Por favor Kagome! ¿te has vuelto loca?.- no permitiría que le hicieran más daño a su amiga.- ¡que te largues pero ya!- rugió contra Mei, quien en acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta azotándola al salir.

-No no no, no es cierto, no no no, no puede ser verdad.- Golpeó la puerta sintiéndose desfallecer.

-Amiga.- se acercó Sango a socorrerla.- ya lo has escuchado, esa mujer no tiene motivos para mentirte, ¿ves porque InuYasha te da tantas largas para casarse?... ya sabes lo que ha estado buscando, solo tu poder… para estar a salvo, para sentirse poderoso.

-Es que esa mujer está mintiendo Sango, mi InuYasha sería incapaz de aprovecharse así de mi.- Se alejó de Sango y fue a su habitación, dejando a su amiga sola en la sala.

La tajiya no lo pensó y fue en busca de su amiga.

-No lo puedo creer Sango.- la sacerdotisa se encontraba sentada en su cama abrazándose de una almohada, llorando a mares.

La amiga incondicional se sentó junto a ella.

-Pues sí Kagome, te entiendo, cuando uno está enamorada pues piensa que nuestra persona especial no puede ser malvada, pero la vida nos va enseñando con golpes que… desgraciadamente puede ser que sí.

-¡Es que InuYasha me ama Sango!... yo sé que me ama.- sollozaba incontrolablemente.

-Y sin embargo, ve lo que ha hecho, todo tiene sentido… ¡reacciona Kagome por favor!... ¡Convéncete Kagome!... si las intenciones de ese maldito hubieran sido buenas, desde hace tiempo que hubiera ido a hablar con tu familia, ¿no?

-Es que lo intentó, pero te juro que por una cosa u otra nunca se pudo hacer…

-O a lo mejor eran pretextos de él porque la verdad nunca tuvo intenciones de hablarlo con tu familia.- hicieron una pausa de 5 segundos donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Kagome.- Yo sé que te duele amiga, pero considera la idea de que aunque te duela…. InuYasha nunca te amo.

Kagome se rindió en lágrimas en el regazo de Sango quien la consolaba como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

En un lugar lejos de la casa de Kagome se encontraba caminando hacia el Este una hermosa youkai que desde hace momentos había sentido una presencia acercándose a ella.

Paró en medio del bosque para dejarse alcanzar.

-¿Fuiste a buscarla como quedamos?- se escuchó a su espalda.

-Sí, si fui y solté todo como me dijiste y creo que salió bien porque la mujer se puso a llorar como loca, pobrecita, sentí horrible…- La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, quedando aun de espaldas frente a su acechador.

-Esa mujer es tan estúpida, ¿se creyó todo verdad?

La presencia se hizo más fuerte que de un momento a otro ya lo tenía a dos pasos de ella.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, como que se quedó con dudas… Yo no sé porque me estas metiendo en esto, en cuanto busquen a InuYasha para aclarar las cosas, va a descubrir que todo era una mentira Sabusashi…- La youkai se dio media vuelta para encararlo.

-No, a ese perro no lo va a volver a ver nunca, mira… - le extendió un pequeño costal y lo puso en sus níveas manos.- Para que te tranquilices.

-Pues si… yo creo que ya me siento mejor.- Dijo con sufrimiento fingido sabiendo que en ese costal había monedas de oro.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido, de hecho era algo tarde, Kagome caminó lentamente por su casa, decidiéndose si salir o no a la espera de InuYasha, el cual, ya se había tardado en volver, quería salir pero tampoco quería verse desesperada. Rin estaba en la pequeña sala viendo unas fotografías junto a Jaken, mientras seguía a su tutora con la mirada de vez en cuando, aun no había visto a su Amo pero sabía que no andaba lejos.

Kagome se acercó a la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde va señorita Kagome? - preguntó Rin al ver que iba de salida.

\- A los jardines Rin.- Le dijo con una voz algo triste y apagada.

-¿A ésta hora?...- La pequeña se asomó por la ventana- ¡Ay no, mejor no señorita!... quédese aquí con nosotros.- Le dijo con voz rogona.

-Rin, deja que salga la sacerdotisa a respirar un poco de aire fresco.- Rin no dijo nada y Kagome simplemente salio.

Jaken sabía perfectamente que ella estaba impaciente por que InuYasha no llegaba y también que seguramente jamás volvería, pero eso nadie tenía que saberlo así que simplemente dejó que las cosas pasaran.

* * *

InuYasha había recuperado un poco la movilidad de sus brazos, había estado intentando escapar pero simplemente no podía, había alguna magia en aquella celda que no dejaba que sus poderes se desplayaran.

-¡Alguien que me ayude!- gritaba mientras se aferraba a los barrotes.- ¡No pueden tenerme aquí sin ninguna explicación!... ¡Necesito hablar con el Lord del Este!.- Nadie acudía a su llamado.- ¡Heeeeeyyyy!.

* * *

Kagome caminaba lentamente entre los jardines, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo pensaba en que InuYasha no estaba de regreso y necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

Mientras tanto Rin y Jaken seguían en la sala con algo de hambre a decir verdad.

-Señor Jaken, ya se tardó mucho la señorita Kagome, ¿debo ir por ella?- decia la niña con un libro entre sus manos.

-No Rin, yo me ocupo, mejor ve a servirte algo de la cena porque a este paso jamas cenaremos.- en ese instante entraba Sango a la cabaña.

-Hola señorita Sango, ¿podría ir a buscar a la señorita Kagome a los jardines?- La niña iba directo a la cocina.

-Eh... eh... si, yo ... ire en un momento.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Sango no entendía muy bien así que se sentó frente a Jaken que ya estaba muy dispuesto a salir.- ¿Qué hace Kag en los jardines a estas horas?

-Esperando a InuYasha, pero todos sabemos que nunca va a llegar...- Le dijo como queriendo que nadie lo escuchara.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- Sango lo quería fulminar con la mirada.

-Los rumores están por todos lados tajiya, apuesto a que hasta tu y la sacerdotisa lo saben.- El silencio de Sango le afirmó aquello. - La pobre ya tiene bastante rato ahí.- fingió lástima pensando en que todo había salido bien.

-¿De dónde salió esa mujer?- Preguntó Sango, esperando que el renacuajo tuviera alguna idea.

-No tengo idea, pero muchos años atrás ya había rumores sobre InuYasha y una mujer de la cual nunca escuche de su identidad, probablemente sea ella.- Mintió, pero lo cierto era que aún no sabía quién era a la mujer que contrataron para el plan.- ¿Podrías ir a buscarla tú?... el gran Jaken no está para lidiar con esos berrinches de humanos y sus sentimientos.

-Claro, solo deja asegurarme de que Rin coma algo y llevarla a la cama, igual a Kagome le vendría bien un poco de soledad.- Sango decidió ir a hacerse cargo de la niña.

* * *

Kagome ya estaba caminando en el follaje del bosque, intentando rastrear a InuYasha, iba a darse por vencida pero en un claro pudo ver un campamento, eran los mismos que había visto que irian a misiones al igual que su amado, decidió acercarse y preguntar, si ellos ya habían vuelto entonces era seguro que sabrían sobre el peliplata.

Se acercó hasta mezclarse entre ellos, prácticamente la ignoraban porque sabían de quién se trataba, delante de una casa de campaña improvisada vio a un hanyou con cara de amable, lo que ella no sabía era que se trataba de Akira, quien acompañó a InuYasha en su misión.

-Buenas noches.- se dirigió a él.- Soy una especie de familiar del Lord del Oeste y quisiera hablar con su hermano, InuYasha.- tenía sus manos cruzadas en su pecho a causa de la angustia, pero antes de que el hanyou pudiera contestarle...

-Soldado... retírese.- El capitán apareció.

-¡Si señor!.- Hizo una especie de saludo.

-Yo me encargo de atender a la señorita.- Akira hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos en la oscuridad.

Kagome sonrió.

-¿Cómo está sacerdotisa? - le hablo con bondad.

-Capitán, perdón que lo moleste, quiero pedirle algo, en nombre de la amistad que usted tiene con Sesshoumaru, por favor dígame dónde puedo ver a su hermano InuYasha, es muy urgente para mi.- La azabache le rogaba con la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero el Amo InuYasha pidió hace unos días que lo trasladaran a una misión más grande, muy lejos de aquí y hoy en la tarde se fue de la aldea rumbo a su destino.

Kagome no podía creerlo, estaba estupefacta y el nudo parecia volver a su garganta. Akira tampoco se veía muy de acuerdo con lo dicho por el capitán.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido así...- Kagome volteó su cabeza a la derecha llevando una de sus delicadas manos a su boca, no pudiendo creer y dejandolo dicho con su mirada de angustia.-... así sin decirme nada.

-Mire, yo no sé qué relación tenía con InuYasha.- Kagome volvió su mirada al capitán.- pero al parecer tenía mucho interés en conseguir esa misión e irse lo antes posible de este pueblo.- había tanta pureza en su hablar que era imposible no creerle.

-Pero... ¿a dónde lo enviaron? ¿dónde puedo localizarlo? porque... de verdad yo necesito hablar con él.- Sus ojos estaban dilatados ante tantas revelaciones y lágrimas contenidas.

-No tengo esa información en este momento - Kagome suspiró con un sollozo.- Señorita, yo apenas la conozco pero hablaré honestamente... su lugar está con quien la apoye, con quien la necesite, no puede ir detrás de ese hanyou porque evidentemente no tiene ningún interés en usted, ¿sabe el dolor y la angustia que le provocaría a la princesa Rin si usted se fuera? - la azabache bajó la mirada dándose cuenta de que así era.- Señorita, la acompañaré a su hogar, deben de estar preocupados por usted.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea mientras un muy intrigado Akira trataba de darle sentido a todo aquello.

-Hay algo aquí que no me da buena espina.- Decía para sí mismo el hanyou.

* * *

-Jaken, Kagome no está en los jardines.- entraba Sango a la cabaña después de unos minutos de búsqueda.

-¿Cómo que no está? - el renacuajo se levantó del sofá.

-Pues no está en los jardines, no sé dónde se metió.- La exterminadora estaba tratando de entender.

-¿Crees que haya ido en busca del hanyou?

-¿No me acabas de decir que no volverá? - Sango ya no pensaba claramente.

-Yo iré a buscarla, !eres una humana inútil!... quédate aquí por si vuelve.- Jaken salió para tratar de seguir el rastro.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en una aldea cerca del Este donde residían youkais en su mayoría, se encontraba Sesshoumaru siendo arrastrado por Toshida a una noche de "diversión".

-No sé cómo me has convencido de acompañarte a éste lugar.- Decía el Lord mientras entraban a un pequeño salon-bar donde lindas youkais servían la bebida por todo al rededor y había espectáculos de youkais utilizando sus poderes como entretenimiento, el lugar no era muy iluminado y en las paredes predominaban largas cortinas rojas, todo el mobiliario era en madera color negro.

Ambos youkais veían a su alrededor, Toshida lucia con ganas de divertirse.

-Si lo que quieres es sacarte a una mujer de la cabeza... éste es el lugar perfecto.- Dijo Toshida con mucho ánimo, pensando más en él que en Sesshoumaru.

-A éste Sesshoumaru no le agradan éste tipo de mujeres.- Lo dijo con voz casi inaudible... por si acaso.

-Si lo que usted quiere "mi Lord".- dijo en tono sarcástico.- es refundirse en su palacio, por lo menos diviertase una noche.- dijo mientras levantaba uno solo de sus dedos.- ¡una!.

Toshida caminó hacia una mesa vacia y Sesshomaru optó por seguirlo. Mientras tanto, una youkai hermosa y con atuendo algo estrafalario les había echado el ojo y caminaba hacia ellos de una manera muy sexy y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ellos consiguieron tomar asiento.

-Hola hola.- La youkai paso una de sus manos horizontalmente por la espalda del Lord y les hablaba seductoramente con su voz melodiosa.

Ambos youkais voltearon a verla porque... era prácticamente imposible no notarla. Toshida sonrió ampliamente mientras la delicada mano de la youkai ahora llegaba a su espalda.

-Hola preciosa.- Contestaba Toshida al tiempo que le indicaba que se sentara a un lado de él y ella sin dudarlo tomo asiento.

-¿Me invitas algo de beber?.- Se dirigía al Lord.- Me llamo Mei.- ella le arrojó una sonrisa querubina y sus pestañas revolotearon.

-Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho, mucho gusto.- Aunque no quisiera, hasta el Lord sabía reconocer la belleza y esa youkai era un ejemplar divino. Lo que no sabían era que esa youkai había sido contratada para facilitarle el romance al Lord con la sacerdotisa, incluso la misma Mei no sabía el verdadero propósito de su mentira.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un youkai tan bien parecido por aquí.- Era un deleite ver sus labios rojos carmesí al tiempo que ella hablaba.

-¡uuuuuuuyyy!- Toshida ya estaba agarrando el humor de fiesta. Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Gracias.- Su rostro se mantuvo estoico, la youkai era hermosa, pero la humana tenía algo que la hacía tener una belleza diferente, no es que él pensara que la humana fuera bella, simplemente... la recordó.

-Asi que ésta noche te la voy a dedicar completa a ti.- su cabello ligeramente ondulado se movía mientras ella hacía sus gestos y hablaba con su voz hipnotizante. Sesshoumaru simplemente no dijo nada, empezaba a sentirse muy incómodo ahí.

* * *

Hacía uno minutos que Jaken habia vuelto, el pobre renacuajo estaba pensando que su Amo lo mataría sin piedad por dejar que la humana desapareciera así como así. Tanto él como Sango no sabían dónde más buscar.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. De inmediato Jaken suspiró en alivio al notar la presencia de esa mujer.

-¡Que alivio!- suspiró Sango apena que abrió la puerta y se abrazó a su amiga.

-Buenas noches -dijo el capitán- les traigo a la señorita Kagome.

-No puedo creer que hayas interrumpido al capitán humana insolente.- Jaken no perdió segundos para hacer sentir peor a la azabache.- ella solo le dirigió una mirada vacia.

-¿Me disculpan por favor?- dijo más para Sango y el capitán.- gracias por todo capitán.- Ella pasó su mano ligeramente por el brazo del capitán, el cual hizo una reverencia al momento que Kagome se retiró a su habitación.

Segundos después Jaken y el capitán salieron camino al bosque.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Jaken, InuYasha está detenido e incomunicado.

-Te lo agradezco Igna, pero espero que no le haya dicho nada a la humana.- ambos pararon en la entrada al bosque. - porque si se entera donde está es capaz de irse a sentar a llorar afuera de donde lo tiene hasta que lo suelten y a nadie le conviene.

-Como te lo prometi, estoy manejando el asunto con mucha discreción, a la humana solo le dije que InuYasha había pedido una misión lejos de aquí y que hoy mismo en la tarde se fue definitivamente.

* * *

-¡No Kagome! no debiste haber ido a buscar a InuYasha y menos sabiendo que te ha estado engañando de la peor manera.- Sango insistía mientras Kagome estaba acostada en su cama llorando quedamente. - pero todo tiene un limite y tu ya no puedes seguir siendo tolerante con él, tienes que ver hacia otros horizontes.- Kagome se abrazaba a sí misma pensando en quién más podría ver si nadie mas le interesaba, solo su peliplata y como si Sango adivinara su pensamiento... soltó la lengua.- Sesshoumaru parecia interesado en ti.- se sentó junto a ella hablándole bajito, como si fuera pecado lo que acababa de soltar.- pero al parecer, tu manera de portarte con él ha hecho que no vuelva más a ésta casa.

Kagome ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello, era cierto... Sesshoumaru no había vuelto y de hecho había tenido muchas atenciones con ella, pudiera ser que sí... que sí tuviera algun tipo de interés, pero hasta eso... hasta eso se ha ido junto con su búsqueda de Inuyasha.

* * *

Había amanecido y Kagome aun se encontraba llorando en su habitación, apenas si había dormido por tanta angustia y tristeza que sentía. Sango se encontraba en su cabaña desde temprano para atenderla pero ella simplemente no había salido de su recámara.

Tocaron a su puerta.

-Kagome, ¿no te vas a levantar? es tarde.- se acercó a ella.- mira nada más qué cara tienes.- se sentó a su lado.- no te pongas así, ningun hombre vale la pena.

-No lo puedo creer Sango.- su voz se quebraba.

-Pero si vino esa mujer a prevenirte amiga

-No se, algo me dice que esa mujer no me dijo la verdad.

-¿y que ganaba con decir mentiras?

-Pues a lo mejor y le gusta InuYasha y ella nada más lo hizo para alejarlo de mi.- levantó un poco la voz.

-¿Y entonces porqué ese maldito se largó de aquí así tan de repente?.- Kagome cerró sus ojos intentando no pensar.

-No sé...- negaba con la cabeza.- no sé y eso me tiene muy desesperada.

-Ya amiga, mira trata de calmarte y ahora que se fue de tu vida ese mal hombre, intenta conocer a Sesshoumaru, a lo mejor se da una chispita entre ustedes y de ahi nace el amor.

-No creo, eso es imposible.- Kagome ni en cuenta lo tomaria

-Bueno, pero me tienes que acompañar si o si a la fiesta de Koga.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- Kagome pensaba que a lo mejor InuYasha aparecia.

* * *

En un lugar del bosque Sesshoumaru reposaba bajo un árbol, una presencia se acercaba y por supuesto que ya sabía de quién se trataba. A los pocos segundos alguien se sentó a unos pasos de él.

-Eres un pésimo amigo, me dejaste ahí solo en ese lugar y ni cuenta me di cuando te fuiste.- Sesshoumaru no abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo te iba a dar cuenta si estabas estúpidamente fascinado con esa youkai mientras hacia su baile?- su voz era ronca, signo de que no había hablado en horas.

-Está guapísima, ¿apoco no te gustó?.- Toshida intentó indagar.

\- _"La que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza es a esa humana".-_ pensaba Sesshoumaru, por lo tanto Toshida no obtuvo respuesta.

-Yo tengo un problema, ya que la youkai que quiero, está enamorada de cierto Lord.

-¿Mako?

-Si...

-No te des por vencido entonces.

-Yo te aconsejo lo mismo, pero con la sacerdotisa.- Sesshoumaru abrió sus ámbares en modo de sorpresa... seguramente había dicho otra cosa, tiene a esa mujer metida en la cabeza que ya la alucina donde sea.

Sesshoumaru decidió caminar directo a la aldea de la sacerdotisa, ya era mucho tiempo de haberse desaparecido y seguramente su hermano ya estaba de vuelta, por lo menos se despediría.

* * *

Era el atardecer cuando Mei se encontraba yendo hacia una aldea mas cerca del palacio del Oeste y en el camino, a lo lejos vio a Sesshoumaru en un claro cerca de un río, decidió ir a su encuentro.

-Hola, buenos dias.- Su voz melodiosa alertó al ambarino el cual no respondió.- Soy Mei, ¿no me recuerdas?- se acercó a él.

-Claro.- Dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Si... una bella youkai.

-Anoche te fuiste y nunca regresaste.- Le dijo a modo de reclamo.

-No acostumbro ir a ese tipo de lugares.- Lo dijo casi escupiendolo.

-Dejame decirte que no por ser una hembra de espectáculos y entretenimientos soy una mala youkai.

\- ...

-Yo tenía sueños como muchas otras, pero me enamoré de un youkai que no supo apreciarme y terminó utilizándome solo para su beneficio y en fin... aquí estoy viviendo como se pueda porque una cosa llevó a la otra y soy buena en lo que hago, lástima que tú no te quedaste anoche para comprobarlo.- Le guiñó el ojo.

A una distancia considerable de ahí, sobre una colina donde las flores reinaban, se encontraban Rin y Kagome recolectando flores para que la niña se divirtiera, Kagome enfocó un poco su vista al rio y fue tal su sorpresa al ver a Sesshoumaru con tan buena compañia, nada más ni nada menos que Mei... tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

* * *

Mei habia seguido su camino y Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que InuYasha no había ido a la aldea, su olor no estaba presente y nada fuera de lo normal habia aparecido por ahí, incluso se dio el gusto de indagar un poco y al parecer la humana estaba preparándose para ir a la fiesta del nuevo Lord.

Probablemente él se daría una vuelta por ahí.

* * *

La noche estaba en su esplendor, las estrellas brillaban, la fiesta estaba tranquila y todos los youkai importantes se encontraban ahí, Sango y Kagome se encontraban platicando sobre Ayame, quien lucia despampanante.

A los pocos segundos un Lord peliplata hizo su aparición, como siempre... inigualable.

-Ve quien acaba de llegar.- Sango le indicó a su amiga para dónde voltear.

Kagome sonrió y Sesshoumaru sorprendido... intentó hacerlo.

-Kagome, creo que te está comiendo con los ojos.- Kagome no le quitaba la mirada de encima, tantas cosas pasaron por su mente desde que lo vio junto a Mei que solo quería venganza, no entendia nada de la situación pero por lo menos desquitaría su coraje así que se puso su vestido más lindo, uno sin mangas, verde esmeralda que le diera un brillo a sus ojos, entallado, sin mucho escote pero seductor y una cuarta antes de la rodilla, zapato no muy altos y su cabello luciendo elegante, claro... presumiendo en su cuello la joya que le envió por su cumpleaños.

Lentamente Kagome caminó hacía el peliplata, dejando a Sango sorprendida por su actitud.

Sesshoumaru la vio de frente y decidida, sintió un atisbo de emoción al verla así, como la conoció, decidida y siempre de frente.

-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru.- Su voz la moduló y la moldeó lo más seductora posible, le sonrió.- Te estaba esperando- Se posicionó justo delante de él, a dos pasos si mucho.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, aunque no estaba segura de que ibas a venir, hace tiempo que no te vemos por la aldea.

-...- Sesshoumaru no quería parecer más ni menos.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo...- Kagome dio un vistazo a su costado izquierdo.- pero aquí no, ¿nos alejamos un poco?.- sus ojos azules y grandes lo veían espectantes de la respuesta.

A Sesshoumaru le parecia increible que esa mirada lo tuviera cautivo por unos segundos.

-Por supuesto, vamos.- Su voz varonil era seductora también, pero Kagome no retrocedería.

La azabache estiró un poco su mano para alcanzar el brazo del Lord, el cual al instante lo posicionó para conducirla caballerosamente a un lugar lejos de ahí...

Cuando ella posó su mano en su brazo, el peliplata dirigió su mano del brazo libre para secuestrar la de ella, la ojiazul no se opuso y lentamente entrelazaron sus dedos, ambos sintieron algo en su interior, como si ese toque estuviera destinado a pasar. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por la sensación, pero Kagome no, a pesar de que algo dentro de ella le rogaba que lo intentara, su deseo de hacerlo sufrir tal como ella sufrió le brotaba por los poros porque piensa que fue él el autor de esa broma de mal gusto llamada Mei.

A paso lento se alejaron de la celebración dirigiéndose a un jardín donde nadie los escucharía.

* * *

 _No me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí... fuiste tu._

 _(Inspirado en Kagome)_

* * *

 **Reviews!**

A todos gracias! ya es muy tarde y quiero dormir así que hoy no contestaré de uno en uno, se los debo a la próxima y lo siento por el retraso! espero les haya gustado y si aún están pendientes de la historia haganmelo saber, es reconfortante para mi.

 **10/12/15**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 _"Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer"_

 _(Inspirado en Kagome)_

La inusual pareja caminó por fuera del evento, se dirigían a un jardín con un pequeño estanque, iban agarrados de la mano; Kagome por delante de Sesshoumaru guiándolo. De un momento a otro, justo delante del estanque Kagome soltó al peliplata y quedaron a metro y medio de distancia. Ella le daba la espalda y permanecían sin hablar hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa humana? ... pensé que querías hablarme.- Su voz era serena y tranquila, Kagome se dio media vuelta y frente a él dio dos pasos, recorriéndolo con su mirada fría de arriba a abajo.

-¿Quién era esa youkai que estaba contigo cerca del río?- Intentó modular su voz para no parecer que reclamaba algo.

-Una... conocida.- titubeó un poco pero su voz no perdía la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.- ¿por qué?.- Se acercó un paso hacia ella.

Kagome no le quitaba la mirada de encima, como retándolo.

-¿Una conocida?.- Su tono era indagador, como si no le creyera.- ¿cómo se llama?

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

-Mei.- Sesshoumaru no quería ni moverse, algo estaba pasando.

-Mei... ¿qué?.- La azabache se tomó a sí misma de las manos a la altura de su cintura.

-No lo sé... -Divagó un segundo entre sus recuerdos.- No me acuerdo. No te atrevas a pensar cosas que no son, puedo asegurar que apenas y la conozco.- Kagome movió un poco su cabeza como negando algo.

-Ella ... ¿quién es?- Sus carnosos labios estaban entre abiertos mostrando un poco su dentadura mientras sus azules ojos lo perforaban esperando por la respuesta.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ella?, éste Sesshoumaru apenas la conoció.- Afirmaba honestamente.

-Bueno... como los vi platicando y... -hacía ademanes con sus manos para restarle importancia.- ¿de qué tanto hablaban?- Sus manos volvieron a tranquilizarse.

-Me estuvo contando su historia, es una youkai que al parecer la ha pasado mal en la vida, por lo que me dijo, se enamoró de un hombre que se iba a unir con ella pero el tipo terminó dejándola.

Kagome aun no podía creer que esos eventos coincidían con lo que a ella le había contado esa mujer, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos intentando encontrar algo que pudiese tener sentido para ella.

-Gracias.- después de unos segundos Sesshoumaru reanudó la conversación con una palabra que pocas veces en su eterna vida había dicho.

Kagome volteó a él incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-¿Gracias por qué?.- su voz era baja, casi un susurro.

-Por sentirte así por mi.- Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su perfecto rostro.

-No entiendo.- insistió Kagome a voz baja.

-Sentir celos.- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡No! no, no...- Kagome movía su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.- No son celos...- Por poco le da risa pero se contuvo.

-¿No?- Sesshoumaru acortó la distancia un poco más.- ¿Entonces?- Su voz era ronca y varonil, estaba ya muy cerca de la sacerdotisa que incluso ella se puso nerviosa. Titubeó su respuesta, sus labios se movían pero no encontraba su voz ni las palabras a decir.

-Es que...- comenzó a hacer movimientos con su mano izquierda tratando de explicar.- ...el otro día vi a esa misma mujer cerca de la aldea y por eso ... como que no me dio confianza.- Kagome se rodeó a sí misma con su brazo derecho y su mano izquierda la llevo a su cuello tratando de parecer tranquila, Sesshoumaru solo movió un poco su mentón arriba y abajo.- Si... si.- Kagome mostró una sonrisa algo fingida.

Sesshoumaru acortó distancia aún más, tanto que ya podía respirar el aliento de aquella altanera mujer, pero era ahora o nunca, dejaría ver sus intenciones ahora que pensaba que la sacerdotisa podría corresponderle sin presión alguna.

-Éste Sesshoumaru sentiría celos si viera a ésta sacerdotisa hablar con otro hombre.- Su voz era tan seductora que hizo que Kagome sintiera una mezcla de emoción y nervios.

La azabache fue disminuyendo su sonrisa sin desaparecerla y dirigió su mirada a otro punto por detrás de Sesshoumaru, comenzó a tocar su cabello con la mano que tenía cerca del cuello y tras unos movimientos volvió su mirada a él.

-Voy a regresar a la fiesta.- Le dijo con sonrisa amplia y algo de emoción por estar en aquel lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigas con una mirada confundida ante las palabras de ese frío youkai.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru permanecía aun de pie en ese lugar cuidando los pasos de aquella mujer que se le iba metiendo entre los huesos. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, amplio, sincero y con felicidad.

 _-"Está celosa".-_ Suspiró audiblemente.

* * *

-Es muy importante sacar a ese hanyou de éstas tierras, es un peligro tenerlo aquí, en cualquier momento puede desatar su fuerza y huir o su hermano, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste podría darse cuenta que lo tenemos cautivo y venir a reclamarlo con voz de guerra, una guerra que... si no estamos preparados... perderíamos y claramente no lo estamos... no aun.- El Lord del Este hablaba a su secuaz de confianza, dando a entender que se tenían que deshacer de InuYasha a como diera lugar y por los medios que fueran.

-He pensado en algunas opciones mi Lord.- habló el youkai.

-¿Cuál es la más viable?- el dragón se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio.

-Pasarlo frente a todos sin que nadie lo reconozca, mandándolo al frente para que en el encuentro con el Oeste su propio hermano lo acribille.- siseaba en su voz, imaginándose la gloriosa victoria que tendrían si el Lord del Oeste cometiera tal atrocidad y en el momento se enterara de lo que hizo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?, de cualquier manera Sesshoumaru podría revivirlo con su espada espiritual.- Ryukotsu no veía futuro en eso. Era un plan nefasto.

-Existen muchos hechizos que nos podría ayudar con ese propósito mi Lord, incluso para que InuYasha no sea revivido por esa mística espada.- explicó el lacayo teniendo sus planes casi todos elaborados.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una celda alejada de todo lo que conocía y de todo aquel que lo apoyaría se encontraba un hanyou peliplateado, maldiciendo su suerte de haber caído preso en esos calabozos, por alguna injusticia que sabrá Kami-sama si pudiera solucionar, solo esperaba poder tener un poco de comunicación con alguien, el más indicado en ese caso sería su medio hermano, ya que él tendría el suficiente poder aristocrático para hacer que lo soltarán, después de todo era un Lord, ¿no? y llevaban la misma sangre, así que no tendría porqué negarse, además debería creerle primero a sus palabras que a las de cualquier otro ser, o eso pensaba ya que él si haría lo mismo por Sesshoumaru si el caso se prestase.

Suspiró...

-Kagome... tengo que encontrar la forma de avisarle que estoy aquí y lo que está pasando.

* * *

-Que bueno que te animaste a venir Taisho.- El Lord lobo interrumpía el andar del Lord canino.-¿Cómo te la estás pasando?- Clavaba sus turquesas en los ambarinos.

-Mmh.- Fue todo lo que el nuevo Lord escuchó de su compañero de conversación.

-Espero que esta fiesta te relaje un poco, siempre te ves tan... - Koga buscaba un adjetivo que no fuera ofensivo ya que no le convendría tener malas migas con el Lord del Oeste.

-No te preocupes, son gajes del oficio.- Contestaba Sesshoumaru sin si quiera ver a Kouga, como buscando con su mirada algo más ... alguien más...

Todos parecían estar inmersos en lo suyo, durante el transcurso del tiempo, Sabusashi, quien había pagado a Mei por su actuación con Kagome, se coló en la fiesta haciendo una buena plática con Kagome y Sango. Le daba tanta pena haberle hecho pasar tal sufrimiento a la sacerdotisa ya que la encontraba una buena persona y estaba cayendo en su gracia. En realidad solo había entrado para tantear el terreno con la poderosa miko pero lo que no tenía en cuenta era que pudiera pensar en tener una buena relación con ella... no sonaba mal, igual y le convenía a largo plazo.

Al poco rato, Sango dejó a solas a su querida amiga con Sabusashi y caminó en búsqueda de Rin y Kohaku.

-Señorita Sango, mi Amo dijo que iría mañana a cenar a la cabaña, ¿qué le dijo a la señorita Kagome para que se acercara más al Amo?- Preguntaba la pequeña mientras daba una caminata con su amigo inseparable y aquella mujer que consideraba su tía.

-Solo le hablé con cariño Rin, eso es lo que necesita ahora.- Contestaba Sango mientras detenían su paso y volteaban a ver a la hermosa miko.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Sonreía Rin.- ¿Quién es el hombre que se encuentra con la señorita?- Cuestionó Rin al no poder darle nombre al rostro que veía junto a su madre sustituta.

-Es un caballero Rin, pero no recuerdo si nos dijo de dónde pertenece, lo que si es que nos comentó que conoce a InuYasha pero él no ha llegado aún y a decir verdad, no creo que sea capaz de venir.

-Mira hermana, Rildo se acercó a ellos.- Interrumpió Kohaku al notar que un antiguo viajero que se habían topado varias veces (y que tenía cierto parecido con Miroku) estaba acercándose a la conversación que Kagome tenía con Sabusashi.

-Ese errante infeliz, de seguro va a molestar a Kagome, debemos estar alertas.- Decía Sango sin quitarle la vista a aquel sujeto que eran igual o más mujeriego que su marido.

Kagome estaba roja de los comentarios que hacía Rildo, a pesar de que muchas veces lo vio cuando estaba de pasada en la aldea o en alguna otra donde hacían trabajos espiritistas, no se acostumbraba a los elogios constantes de aquel ser hacia su persona.

-Pero es que estás divina Kagome, es más, vamos al jardín y nos tomamos unas copitas.- Tomó de la mano a Kagome con toda la intención de alejarla de Sabusashi y tenerla solo para él porque al parecer su acompañante (InuYasha) no se encontraba cerca.

La azabache notó las intenciones del viajero errante, mientras caminaba alzó la vista por el camino que recorrían y se encontró con un peliplateado que lucía cara de fastidio al estar con el nuevo Lord, !perfecto! él bastaría para intimidar a Rildo y le haría el gran favor de alejarlo de Koga.

Mientras Rildo tomaba dos copas con una sola mano y de la otra llevando a Kagome, la sacerdotisa extendió su mano para alcanzar el brazo de aquel de mirada ámbar.

-Sesshoumaru.- Llamó su atención con su voz y su toque al brazo.- ven, ven, ven.- y se lo llevó sin que él pusiera oposición.

Caminaron unos segundos más cuesta abajo y se situaron en una parte del jardin que poseía una linda mesa y sillas.

-No sabes lo que fue estar en el Este, hembras hermosas por doquier...

-Rildo, mira... él.- puso por delante a Sesshoumaru.- es Lord Sesshoumaru, de las tierras del Oeste.- Rildo a penas si le dirigió una mirada.- Sesshoumaru, él es Rildo, un viejo conocido.

-Mucho gusto.- Rildo estrechó su mano con Sesshoumaru y no le prestó más atención, lo ignoró y se puso frente a Kagome dejando a Sesshoumaru atrás de él.-No... y lo que te dije hace rato es cierto, cada vez estás más guapa.- Kagome se quedo estupefacta de la valentía de aquel ser al ignorar a tan imponente youkai.- !mira nada mas que cuerpo!.- entonaba sus palabras a modo de acosador.- !que cara!

-Yaaa...- Kagome estiro su mano derecha para darle a entender que era suficiente de halagos.-Mejor cuéntanos qué es lo que aprendiste de tu viaje.- le dirigió una mirada a Sesshoumaru rogándole que no la dejara sola.

-Anatomía... de las mujeres, es que no puedo evitarlo, son hermosas todas ellas, pero ninguna como tu, eso si te lo aseguro Kagome.- llevo a su boca sus dedos en señal de juramento. Kagome estaba bufando de lo fastidiada que estaba.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que estas molestando a la miko con tus comentarios?- Sesshoumaru avanzó lentamente para ponerse a un lado de la azabache.

-Si no lo sabes, ella y yo - apunto a Kagome.- nos conocemos hace unos cuantos años.- sonrió ampliamente.

-No tienes derecho a tratarla así.- Dijo tajantemente el Lord del Oeste.

-Bueno pero usted que...- Sango llegó a tiempo para detener a Rildo, se interpuso entre él y Sesshoumaru.

-Ven, vamos, necesito contarte algo.- lo llevaba casi arrastrándolo.

-!Estoy bromeando con ella!...- se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos.

El peliplata y la sacerdotisa se quedaron a solas, Sesshoumaru se posicionó frente a Kagome quien no se movió ni un centimetro, un youkai que repartía bebidas se acercó con una charola y copas en ella, la ojiazul sonrió y Sesshoumaru tomó dos copas, despues de una reverencia el youkai regresó por donde vino.

El Lord tendió una copa hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-No... gracias.- Kagome juntó sus manos por enfrente de ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sesshoumaru hizo ademán de dejar la copa en la mesa cercana.

-Bueno, está bien.- ella estiró su mano derecha para recibir la copa, Sesshoumaru sonrió de lado y a ella se le antojó divina esa expresión.- Salud.- dijo ella.

-Salud.- no quitó su sonrisa, chocaron copas delicadamente.

Mientras bebían un sorbo ambos se mantenían la mirada, al terminar, Kagome le devolvió la copa y él puso ambas sobre la mesa.

-Quedé con Rin de ir a cenar mañana con ustedes.- Sesshoumaru se acercó a unos sesenta centímetros de ella, la miko veía al piso como quien busca algo inexistente.-... ¿te molesta?- preguntó el daiyoukai al ver el actuar de su compañera.

 _Compañera..._

-¡No!.- Kagome levantó solo un poco la voz, alzó su mirada para volver a chocar con esos soles que parecían perforarla.- no, no... claro que no.- decía bajito mientras cerraba sus ojos y movía ligeramente su cabeza negando lo que preguntaba.

Sesshoumaru sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y asintió a la sacerdotisa.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar estos 3 meses, ya tenia una parte del capitulo y justo hoy lo acabe, siento mucho que no sea tan largo como los otros pero necesitaba sacar algo ya antes de que pensaran que la iba a abandonar, aclaro que no lo haré y aun si me tarde la terminaré. Sé que probablemente ya perdí muchos lectores pero aun hay unos fieles que me siguen incondicionalmente, incluso me mandan mensajes y dejan varios reviews, créanme que los leo todos, ahorita no los contestare porque ya es tarde y quiero descansar, pero espero que ustedes aprovechen un poco de la lectura y que tengan buena semana. Ya ni les digo cuando actualizaré pero trataré de hacerlo antes de quince dias.

 **01-03-16**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _Posiblemente me quería, vaya uno a saberlo,  
pero lo cierto es que tenía una habilidad especial para herirme._

La fiesta siguió avanzando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus debidos hogares. Kagome volvió a la aldea esperanzada de que su amado InuYasha estuviera de regreso, mas no fue así, preguntó a cada aldeano si el hayou de ropajes rojas había vuelto o si lo habían visto merodear por ahí pero solo obtuvo respuestas negativas, incluso concentró su poder para sentir la energía de InuYasha pero tal parece que no estaba cerca de ahí.

Después de un par de horas de haber intentado contactar con el peliplateado y de hacer el desayuno para Rin y ella, decidió que iría a visitar a su familia, además, Sesshoumaru iba a cenar esa noche con ellas y quería llevar algunas cosas del futuro ya que se ha dado cuenta que en realidad le agrada probar cosas nuevas.

No empaco nada, ni siquiera se arregló para ir a su casa, simplemente dejó a Rin en casa de Sango y partió rumbo al pozo de los huesos, el viento de la mañana soplaba ligeramente, iba a haber buen clima, se sentía. Llegó calmadamente al claro donde se encuentra el pozo, no se percató de que unas lágrimas traicioneras surcaban sus mejillas por el recuerdo de aquel mitad demonio que le estaba fallando a ella y al amor que profesaba. Sin detenerse posó una de sus manos en la vieja madera del pozo para darse impulso y saltar a través del portal de espacio-tiempo, su cabello se alzaba y bailaba en el umbral por el que pasaba, sus lágrimas iban secándose por si solas, tras unos segundos logró llegar a su destino.

Caminó sin prisa alguna hacia la casa donde residía su familia, esa familia que se esmeraba en resistirse a su compromiso con InuYasha, por razones a las cuales no quería ya dar vueltas, si bien era cierto que InuYasha representaba para ella un gran peligro, también era cierto que lo amaba y él a ella.

Entró silenciosamente al que antiguamente fue su hogar, fue a su habitación sin molestarse en avisar que ya había llegado, se cambió por algo mas cómodo, unos simples leggins afelpados en color negro, una playera blanca y calzado deportivo tipo converse, su cabello lo dejó suelto. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y su madre estaba en la sala viendo el programa de noticias matutinas.

-Princesa, ¿por qué no avisaste que habías llegado?- Su madre se dirigió a ella y la menor solo atisbó a pararse en seco.- Ven, vamos a hablar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar mamá?- No quiso ni fingir interés, se acercó caminando lentamente a su madre.

-Tu sabes muy bien de qué, amor.- Posó su mano izquierda en el sillón y dio dos palmadas leves.- siéntate.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kagome tomó asiento pero no muy cerca de su madre sino en el otro extremo del sillón.

-Kagome, hija... me da pendiente tu situación con InuYasha, por favor, debes de recapacitar...- antes de que su madre prosiguiera, Kagome se llenó de furia en su interior y la interrumpió.

-InuYasha se ha ido madre. - su tono era neutro, sin emoción alguna, pero por dentro la tristeza la consumía.- Justo el día que se supone que InuYasha debía de volver de su misión, una mujer vino a buscarme diciéndome que había tenido que ver con InuYasha hace muchos años pero la abandonó antes de unirse con ella, ella...- no sabía ya si era mentira, la ausencia del peliplateado daba a entender que todo era verdad.- ... dijo que InuYasha se estuvo sirviendo de sus poderes y cuando se enteró de que una sacerdotisa poderosa era la protectora de la perla shikon... simplemente se fue.

Kagome meditaba eso último que dijo, todo parecía encajar a la perfección, ella sabía por la mismísima boca de InuYasha que él empezó a acercarse a Kikyo para obtener la perla y pedir el deseo de ser un demonio completo... el sólo quería poder, esto la llenaba de coraje y de pena por ella misma.

-Es lo mejor hija.- su madre le dedicaba una mirada compasiva.- ahora que él ya no está más cerca de ti, deberías de regresar aquí definitivamente, igual y su relación ya no tiene más arreglo que la separación.

La azabache no quería volver, quería quedarse, no solo para volver a ver a su amor sino también por sus amigos, Rin y... Sesshoumaru.

 _Sesshoumaru..._

No sabía porqué pero el recordarlo le daba un poco de fortaleza, tenía ánimos de que llegara la hora de la cena, quería verlo, pero más que nada, quería ver esos ojos ambarinos que le recordaban a los de InuYasha, así al menos tendría algo de él cerca.

-No mamá, me quedaré allá, quiero estar con mis amigos y... además estoy teniendo una buena relación con Sesshoumaru, es el hermano de InuYasha.- Dijo Kagome calmadamente.

-Sesshoumaru es un demonio completo, ¿o me equivoco?

-Si mamá, es un youkai bastante completo.- diciendo lo último como si todo el mundo ya lo supiera.- y además es el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.- dijo irónicamente.

-¡Ay Kagome! no sabes el gusto que me da que por fin hayas entrado en juicio mi amor.- dijo con felicidad en su voz.- ya te decía yo que era preferible un youkai que un hanyou y sabes que lo que yo te digo siempre es por tu bien, créemelo.

La joven sacerdotisa ya estaba algo fastidiada, quería ir a hacer sus compras y regresar al sengoku.

-De hecho mamá, hoy tengo prisa, Sesshoumaru vendrá a cenar con Rin y conmigo así que tengo que hacer compras.- trató de que no sonara despectiva con su madre.

-Que emoción mi niña, deberías de traerlo a cenar alguna vez para presentárnoslo, solo así sabremos si es digno de ti, aunque sabiendo que es un Lord...- se quedo pensativa dos segundos.- ... de hecho es lo menos que espero para el que sea tu pareja.

-Ay mamá... últimamente no me dejas en paz.- Soltó con fastidio y suspirando.

-Imagínate si te casas con él Kagome, no tendrías ningún problema para vivir y, además, nosotros estaríamos tranquilos sabiendo que te casaste con alguien que puede darte la vida que mereces y además, sin correr ningún peligro.

-Mamá entiende... para ti Sesshoumaru puede ser perfecto pero a mi... me da igual - decía con voz serena pensando en que probablemente Sesshoumaru podría tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera pero no a ella, ella era de InuYasha y la única razón por la que llevaba buenas migas con él era por Rin y para ver esos dorados ojos con los que sentía que volvía a ver a su amado.

-¿Por qué?.- hizo gesto de molestia.- ¿por qué sigues empeñada en esperar a ese hanyou?- Kagome no reaccionó y su madre acortó el espacio entre ellas y le tomó de las manos.- mira... si lo tratas vas a terminar perdidamente enamorada de él mi amor.- la miko negaba lentamente con la cabeza y se deshizo de las manos de su madre.

-Mamá, una no se enamora así... por que sí.- hacía gestos con sus manos como dando a entender que la idea era ridícula, se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a irse, su madre también se levantó.

-Pues contéstame, ¿qué le falta a ese Lord para que puedas amarlo?- en su voz se notaba furia, ella solo quería el bien para su hija.

-Seguramente nada mamá, no le falta nada pero en el corazón no se manda.- alzó la voz, pero habló con decisión.- Yo no puedo fingir que me interesa, no... no me puedo casar con un hombre por que no siento nada.- sus gesticulaciones hacían notar que la idea era ridícula.

-Pues no sientes nada porque sigues embrutecida con el imbécil de InuYasha que seguramente lo único que quería era aprovecharse de tu poder.- Kagome permanecía callada, apretó los labios en señal de tristeza y desvió su mirada azul un poco.- te recuerdo que tu misma me acabas de decir que se largo de la aldea y te dejó como una vil estúpida.- ella negaba lentamente con su cabeza y las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, la voz de su madre parecía el rugido de una bestia hacía su presa.- ¿o no fue así princesa?- su voz fingía compasión.- contéstame mi amor.

Kagome tenía un nudo en la garganta, una primera lágrima salió de su orbe azulada izquierda.

-No mamá.- su voz sonaba afectada pero aún tenía la cabeza en alto.

-!¿No?!

-No...porque InuYasha no me haría esto, yo estoy segura que todo esto tiene una explicación.- le miraba directo a los ojos para sentir confianza y creer en sus propias palabras.

-Si, si, claro que la tiene, la explicación te la fue a dar esa mujer que te fue a ver.- El rostro de Kagome era de fastidio.- Date cuenta que ese perro se ha dedicado a engañar muchachitas estúpidas.- le hizo una seña con ambas manos.- como tú, ¿no mi amor?

Kagome simplemente se dio media vuelta y caminó decididamente a la salida, no quería escuchar mas, le dolía todo, le dolía cada fibra de su cuerpo al pensar que lo más probable es que lo que le dijo su madre es cierto.

-¡Kagome, Kagome!.- la mujer le habló desde su sitio pero su hija jamás contestó.

De la cocina salió Sota, indignado por el comportamiento de su madre porque antaño no era así, solo desde que Kagome se empeñó en unirse a InuYasha, ya se sabía que era peligroso, Kagome lo desestabilizaba y el podría perder el control, su abuelo le había dicho que en los pergaminos de su templo existían historias que hacían verídicas las preocupaciones de la familia pero aún así, su madre no tenía el derecho.

-¿Hasta cuándo la vas a dejar en paz, mamá?- preguntó el adolescente con voz dolida.

-Hasta que la vea de la mano con alguien que no la asesine solo porque no puede controlarse, solo así podre morirme en paz, mi deber es protegerlos a ambos.- La mujer se retiró y Sota salió en busca de su hermana.

Kagome se encontraba a la sombra del árbol sagrado, implorando entre lágrimas tener aclaraciones en su vida, Sota se acercó por la espalda, le puso sus manos en sus hombros (notándose que a pesar de ser menor, ya era más alto que ella).

-¿Ahora qué te dijo mamá?

Kagome sollozó para tomar aliento.

-Volvió a echarme en cara que InuYasha no me conviene y ahora con más razones.- su voz se quebraba por el llanto.- no sabes como me duele hermano.- su mortal cuerpo ya no podía con tanta pena, parecía que iba a destrozarse de llorar y gemir sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué es lo que te duele, que hable mal de él o que mamá tenga razón?- preguntaba él desde la espalda de su hermana.

Kagome suspiró a modo de fastidio.

-Así son muchos hombres Kagome, humanos, youkai o hanyou, la raza no tiene que ver, simplemente algunos son aprovechados.

La azabache se dio media vuelta y estuvo de frente a su hermano.

-No se como no me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando de esa manera, que me haya visto la cara, que tonta fui... que tonta fui.- alzaba sus manos hacía su rostros para expresarse.

-Es que ese tipo de hombres tiene sus mañas y cuando ven que la mujer está enamorada y dispuesta a todo por ese amor... más se aprovechan.- Kagome asentía con la cabeza conteniendo más lágrimas en su rostro.

-Yo he estado pensando muchas cosas Sota y la verdad, InuYasha siempre buscaba pretextos para no casarse conmigo, para no venir y dar la cara.- comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor del árbol siendo seguida por sota.- Siempre se justificaba diciendo que mi familia no lo aceptaba, pero ¡no!.- se detuvo justo detrás de una banca que estaba bajo el árbol y poso sus manos sobre el respaldo apoyándose.- la verdad fue un cobarde.- dijo la última palabra con desprecio.- un mentiroso.- arrastraba los insultos denotando su dolor.- me dijo que nos fuéramos lejos de todos y yo le creí Sota, le creí todo...- cerraba sus ojos lamentandose ser tan inocente.-... que quería estar conmigo, por eso aceptaba todo pero ¿qué hizo?- volteó a ver a su hermano.- se largó, se fue y ni siquiera me fue a ver.- levanto su mano izquierda a nivel de su corazón, sollozando.- ni siquiera se despidió de mi.- por fin rompió en llanto como si la vida se le fuese en ello, su hermano se acercó para reconfortarla.- ¿por qué me hizo esto?.- apenas se entendía entre sus gemidos.

-¿Como pudiste creer en ese imbécil?- Su hermano estaba furioso, nunca creyó que InuYasha fuera de esa calaña, Kagome negaba con su cabeza mientras se controlaba.

-Porque soy estúpida.- se llevaba un dedo a su sien.- porque mi mamá tiene razón, soy una estúpida, no hay de otra.

-No, no, la culpa la tuvo ese perro sarnoso que nunca te quiso, porque cuando un hombre ama de verdad a una mujer, lucha contra todo con tal de estar a su lado.

La miko suspiró con toda el alma.

-InuYasha nunca lucho por mi.- negaba lentamente con su cabeza.- nunca lucho por mi.- su voz se descomponía.- y lo que más me duele hermano, es que no dejo de pensar en él.- alzaba su mirada al frondoso árbol dejando que el viento secara sus lágrimas.- ¡lo amo tanto, tanto! te juro que siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro.- cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.-

-No, no por favor no hables así hermana, esta ha sido una mala experiencia pero el tiempo, el tiempo lo cura todo.- entrelazaron sus manos.- y tú vas a olvidar.- Kagome negaba.- ahora sientes que no pero yo te aseguro que si, un día estarás bien y perdóname que te lo diga pero deberías fijarte en otro.- Kagome hizo cara de fastidio recordando las palabras de su madre con la idea de Sesshoumaru.- yo sé lo que te digo, un clavo saca a otro clavo, además muchas veces nos obsesionamos tanto con alguien que no nos damos cuenta que ese amor que tanto andamos buscando está ahí, frente a nosotros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el calabozo donde tenían preso a InuYasha se estaban preparando para un ritual antiguo y prohibido, el cual consistía en cambiar la apariencia y esencia de un ser vivo para hacerlo irreconocible totalmente incluso para los sentidos de los youkais.

Una bruja muy anciana estaba llevando a cabo ese poderoso hechizo, del que solo se conocía una cura, de la cual nadie que la probara había salido vivo.

InuYasha estaba inconsciente y para cuando terminaron, su apariencia ya no era la misma, su cabello no era más largo ni plateado sino corto pero más largo que el de Miroku y castaño caramelo, sus garras no habían desaparecido, sin embargo eran más finas, las orejas de perro no estaban, ahora aparecían como las de su hermano, su cuerpo era diferente, se encontraba un poco más alto y sus músculos más marcados, sus ojos ya no eran ámbares sino esmeraldas y su rostro se perfilaba diferente. A simple vista no parecía ser InuYasha, pero si eso no fuese suficiente, su esencia que lo delataba ante los demonios ya no era la misma, se percibía como Inuyoukai pero no como lo era InuYasha, simplemente era diferente, parecía un youkai completo ya que algunas marcas moradas podían apreciarse por su cuerpo.

Pasaron un par de horas y por fin despertó, se sentía mareado, se sentía diferente, incluso más fuerte.

-Ya despertaste.- Una voz resonó entre las sombras.

-¿Que...- se detuvo al escuchar su voz diferente, mas varonil.- ¿Que me han hecho?- la desesperación fluía por sus venas, comenzó a tocarse el cuerpo, se percato de que sus orejas eran diferentes, ahora escuchaba mejor, su cuerpo no era el mismo, sin embargo sentía la energía fluir en él.

-Tranquilo, ahora eres uno de nosotros, el poder que tanto buscaste, yo te lo he regalado, pero a cambio... estarás a mi disposición cuando yo así lo ordene.- aunque su vista era mejor, no alcanzaba a distinguir la figura en la oscuridad, pareciera que se ocultaba con algo más que con la falta de luz.

-Yo no serviré a nadie, no quiero esto...- el ojiverde estaba frustrado y confundido.

-Para ti no hay vuelta atrás, te dejaré libre pero cuando te necesite, sé que me apoyarás.

-No lo haré.-InuYasha se apegaba a la celda.

-Si que lo harás, tu amigo está muy cerca de aquí, te dejaré libre cerca de él para que puedan reunirse, solo espero que no te asesine porque no te va a reconocer.- le aventó un pedazo de espejo dentro de la celda, en el cual InuYasha pudo ver que su apariencia distaba mucho de ser la que dictaba su genética.

De un instante a otro sus ropas cambiaron, en vez de ser de ratas de fuego, eran de conejos del bosque encantado, la ropa era blanca con detalles en azul, calzaba unos botines azules y se dio cuenta que en el cinto cargaba a su Colmillo, lo desenfundó para acabar con el lugar pero su espada no se transformó.

-Tu esencia ya no es la misma, Colmillo ya no puede obedecer tus mandatos, quédatela como recuerdo.

De repente InuYasha perdió la conciencia, aquel ser se lo había llevado con él dejando la celda vacía.

Una hora después todos los guardias se encontraban buscando al inu que tenían preso pero nadie sabía de su paradero.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba ya en su habitación alistándose mientras Sango, quien había ido a ayudarle un poco, estaba dando los detalles finales a la cena y Rin ponía la mesa.

La sacerdotisa había elegido un vestido negro con encaje en la parte de arriba, hasta la rodilla, ajustado hasta la cintura y con poco vuelo, su cabello agarrado en un moño por la parte baja de su cabeza, sus pestañas más oscuras de lo común y rizadas cual muñeca, sus labios eran rojos.

Sango entró sin tocar, Kagome solo se veía al espejo con su labial en su mano.

-No amiga, esta vez no me gustó lo que elegiste para la cena.- se puso frente a ella y comenzó a inspeccionarla.- parece que quieres asustar a Sesshoumaru y no queremos eso, queremos impresionarlo.- decía ella exagerando.- ustedes harían bonita pareja y apoyo lo que dice tu hermano.- se dirigió al armario rebuscando la ropa de Kagome.- un clavo saca a otro clavo y Sesshoumaru es el ideal, quien dejara opacado a InuYasha en tu corazón.

-Lo sé Sango, pero tampoco se trata de que parezca que estoy en venta.- dijo Kagome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No es que estés en venta amiga, no te pido menos que lo que hacías cuando querías impresionar a InuYasha, impactar un poco más.- Sango movía uno y otro gancho como decidiéndose.- Te voy a elegir un vestido y no quiero que me digas que no te gusta.

Dos segundos después, Sango se acercaba a su amiga con un vestido de encaje rojo con fondo de seda color piel, sin mangas, ajustado y una cuarta arriba de la rodilla, dejo el vestido en la cama y se puso frente a Kagome.

-Y además, te vas a solar el cabello.- le deshizo el moño alborotandole el cabello a la ojiazul.- y te lo vas a arreglar un poco, además, ponte un poco de color en las mejillas.- le apretó una.

Se escuchó como tocaban la puerta, Kagome tenía una mirada de susto, ni siquiera lo sintió llegar.

-Iré a abrir, no te tardes.

Sango salió calmadamente y Kagome aventó el labial que tenía en su mano.

* * *

En la parte frontal de la casa Sango se alisó su kimono y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Pasa, pasa por favor Sesshoumaru.- el aludido vestía de blanco como siempre pero sin su armadura.- Sango hizo una reverencia y él asintió con la cabeza.

Rin se acercó a darle un abrazo, Sesshoumaru se inclinó un poco dejándose abrazar.

-Puede poner sus espadas en este lugar, Amo.- La señorita le indicó una repisa para espadas, no tuvo inconveniente así que ahí las dejó descansar.

-Kagome está terminándose de arreglar, está muy emocionada por esta cena.- Sango preparaba el terreno sin saber que esas palabras en verdad le agradaban a Sesshoumaru.

Una puerta se escuchó abrirse y todos voltearon al pasillo de donde se dejó ver una silueta femenina caminando con parsimonia, Sesshoumaru se quedó estupefacto de la belleza de la mujer aunque su rostro permaneció estoico. El rostro de Kagome también parecía no tener gesticulación alguna.

Sango hizo ademán de irse, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-Si no les molesta, quisiera ser yo quien sirva la cena esta vez.- habló Rin caminando hacia la cocina seguida por los adultos quienes tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y esperaron a que Rin sirviera gracilmente.

Minutos después se encontraban degustando la cena escuchando a Rin hacer preguntas a ambos.

-La cena está deliciosa, ¿no lo cree Señor Sesshoumaru?- La niña sonreía y eso le gustaba al youkai.

-Como siempre.- Veía directamente a Kagome mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto.

Al terminar de cenar, se dirigieron a la sala para seguir platicando.

-Amo Sesshoumaru, ¿como era la relación con su padre?- preguntó con intriga la niña, causando que Kagome pusiera más atención al youkai quien se vio en la necesidad de contestar bajo ese par de ojos que estimaba.

-El y yo no pensábamos igual, fue un hombre que se caracterizaba por ser noble y justo, hasta hace unos años comprendí la lección de vida que tenía para mi y fue que decidí seguir sus pasos pero con mis ideales.

Sesshoumaru había parlado más de dos palabras y eso dejó impresionada a la sacerdotisa, además de conmovida porque sabía que la razón del cambio del youkai estaba sentada junto a ellos en esa sala. Sesshoumaru luchaba siempre por Rin, ella hubiese querido que InuYasha tuviera el mismo valor que su hermano para pelear por ella, para no temer tomar su mano orgulloso de ella frente a todo el mundo, así como Sesshoumaru se dejaba hacer de caricias por Rin y él le mostraba su afecto frente a todos, sin importar demostrar que esa niña era su debilidad. El peliplateado quería seguir los pasos de su padre, pero a sus ojos él ya era noble y justo desde que Rin llegó a su vida y prohibió el asesinato de humanos por simple placer en sus tierras solo por que a Rin le parecía injusto.

Ellos se complementaban y ella quería algo así... alguien así, quien no dudara en mostrarla al mundo como parte de sí mismo, de su familia.

Bueno, por lo menos algo le gustaba de Sesshoumaru, su lealtad, su honor, su inquebrantable nobleza.

-Ahora prefiero perder todo lo que tengo a cambio de seguir siendo honorable y digno de ser hijo de mi Señor Padre.- finalizó el youkai.

-Yo pienso igual que tú.- Kagome esbozo una sonrisa que impresionó al youkai, esa mujer se estaba ganando a pulso ser la Dama del Oeste sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Estoy consciente de que por recibir el legado de mi padre, conseguí una gran responsabilidad, que hasta hace poco no había tomado en serio.

Kagome estaba recuperando el ánimo gracias a que Sesshoumaru se estaba dejando ver tal cual es, tal como solo Rin lo conoce y... ahora ella.

-Se me ocurre que pudieras poner un sanatorio con tus médicos youkais para los humanos, muchas veces ellos necesitan de una curación mayor y mas efectiva, como los youkais médicos poseen, además de instruir a los humanos para que puedan sembrar y cosechar diferentes plantaciones, así se beneficiarían tus tierras y ellos mismos.- Kagome ya se veía involucrada en todo eso.

-Es verdad, hay mucha tierra fértil que sigue virgen o que está desatendida y tener ayuda extra nos beneficiaría comercialmente y también a que los humanos no mueran de hambre.- a su mente vino Rin, cuando le contó que difícilmente probaba comida.

Rin notó la química entre ellos dos así que decidió retirarse.

-Bueno, yo me iré a descansar, quédese otro rato Amo, espero verlo mañana.- Le dedicó un abrazo y se fue a su habitación, ambos la vieron partir.

-¿Caminamos?- Kagome rompió el silencio, poniéndose de pie e invitando al Lord quien se levantó y abrió la puerta para la mujer.

Al cerrar la puerta comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque.

-No es fácil encontrar a una mujer como tú.- Se atrevió a decir sin mirarla.

-¿Porqué lo dices?.- levantó su mirada hacia el, el se la sostuvo.

-Eres inteligente y sensible.- le dijo con voz ronca.

Se detuvieron justo en la entrada del bosque.

-Tampoco es fácil encontrar a alguien como tú.- Kagome simplemente lo dijo sin ser consciente, porque era la verdad.- Un Lord que sea justo y bueno con los humanos en sus tierras...- negó con su cabeza.-...no, por lo general no suele ser así, de hecho, yo ya no tengo una buena opinion de ningun hombre, ni siquiera InuYasha.- dijo con tristeza.

-Me dijeron que se fue lejos, ¿por qué no te llevó?, se supone que eres su mujer.- presionó Sesshoumaru para saber como iba a estar su posición.

-Yo... él huyó, me dejó sin avisar, además yo nunca me considere su mujer.- sus ojos azules brillaban con tristeza.

-En todo caso, me alegro de que éste Sesshoumaru sea el primero de quien tengas buena referencia.- ya había escuchado suficiente, era el momento de actuar.

-Por ahora.- dijo ella retomando el tema y olvidandose de aquel hanyou.- porque todavia no te conozco bien.

Sesshoumaru acortó la distancia.

-Éste Sesshoumaru no tiene problema en que lo conozcas...-se acercó un poco más.- en todos...-fijó su mirada en ella.- los sentidos.

Kagome no sabía como reaccionar pero Sesshoumaru la tenía vencida, de un segundo a otro se encontró deseando que la besara, que la protegiera, que la quisiera tanto como nunca la habían querido.

Como si el youkai le leyera la mente, sus ambarinos ojos se posaron en los labios entreabiertos de la mujer, ella cerró sus ojos color cielo y el no se perdía ni un momento y entonces lo decidió...

Lucharía por ella, la quería en su vida, le gustaba, le apasionaba escucharla, quería llenarla de cariño y ser correspondido, sanar su corazón y que ella hiciera latir el suyo, que siempre le diera una mirada con sus ojos de cielo donde él pudiera posar sus ojos de sol, exactamente eso... que ella fuera el cielo donde él pudiese ser el sol.

Entonces sus labios se juntaron temerosos con los de ella, temerosos por saber si lo aceptaría.

Y ella lo aceptó, aceptó sin oponerse, sin saber que ahí escribirían su historia.

No muy lejos de ahí, camuflajeado se encontraba un demonio que veía cómo la mujer de su amigo se besaba con su hermano, sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a donde dejó a su amigo oculto.

Separaron sus labios y se mantuvieron la mirada, dejando ver que no había arrepentimiento en ninguno de ellos.

* * *

 _Entonces sentí una tremenda opresión en el pecho,  
_ _presión en la que no parecía afectarse ningún órgano,  
_ _pero era casi asfixiante, insoportable.  
_ _Ahí en el pecho, cerca de la garganta,  
_ _ahí debe estar el alma, hecha un nudo._

* * *

 **Reviews!**

Prometi actualizar antes de 15 dias y aqui lo tienen, un capitulo decente con muchos acontecimientos y emociones, dejenme un review para saber si estoy manejando bien la historia, opinen! que no tiene caso que escriba si no les gusta.

Me inspiraron sus comentarios acerca del capitulo pasado, hubo una persona que me dijo que le gustaba mi historia porque no es la tipica de que InuYasha traiciona a Kagome con Kikyo y ella se va con Sesshomaru, su review tiene un punto: hacer ver que InuYasha y Kagome si se amaban pero que Kagome quiere algo más que el amor que le ofrece InuYasha y en Sesshoumaru si lo encuentra. Ella ha sido el review mas acertado que me han dejado. Quiero que sepan que va a haber sufrimiento con InuYasha y con Kagome, ella aun no se olvidará de él ni él de ella, él realmente la ama, pero Sesshoumaru va a empezar a empujar fuerte ahi para ganarse a la sacerdotisa.

A la lectora que le hubiera gustado que Kagome fuera virgen para Sessh... no se si recuerdes que explique que eso en la época antigua iba a ser como si fuera virgen porque las dimensiones eran diferentes y cuando Kagome cruzaba el umbral habia cosas que cambiaban en ella. Luego que haya lemon entre ellos te dare unas sorpresas.

Nos leemos pronto! espero en menos de 15 dias.

 **7/03/16**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 _"Fue mucho el tiempo que me hiciste creer_

 _que después de la noche podía amanecer"_

* * *

La pareja se separó lentamente del beso que no había aun profundizado, Kagome dio un paso atrás pareciendo asustada... y lo estaba, estaba asustada por la reacción que tomaría Sesshoumaru, pero contra todos los pronósticos, cuando el peliplata vio la reacción de la miko, una pequeña parte de él se sintió agobiado, en pánico de que no fuera aceptado.

-¿Te molestó que te besara?- Preguntó él aun en la penumbra, ligeramente alumbrado.

-Mas bien no me lo esperaba.- Kagome hablaba con temerosidad en su voz, no queriendo decir algo que pueda desatar la furia del youkai que estaba entrando a su corazón de manera sigilosa.

Sesshoumaru se acercó solo un poco, tanteando el terreno, tratando de no asustarla mas.

-Éste Sesshoumaru nunca quiso faltarte miko.- Sus palabras eran serenas, su voz varonil y sus ojos de oro fundido, todo en combinación la atraían de sobremanera, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no debía fijarse en él.

... Él solo representaba problemas en su vida.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- Preguntó sin parpadear, sin siquiera saber, tal vez sentenciando su muerte por tal atrevimiento.

Pero no se retractó, no era débil, podía defenderse aunque quizás aún le faltaba potencial para ganarle a un youkai tan completo como el peliplateado.

El Lord del Oeste ya había dado muchas vueltas al asunto que de nuevo rondaba por su cabeza, pero ya estaba ahí, la había besado y aunque parecía asustada no se había horrorizado, notó que el beso le gustó por el color en sus mejillas y el olor que despedía.

Se arriesgaría. Lo haría de una vez por todas...

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche de luna nueva donde me abrazaste por la espalda en el lago?- Kagome parpadeó revoloteando sus largas y oscuras pestañas, recordando el momento.

 _Flash back_

 _Ya estaba cerca del lugar donde lo veía siempre que se separaban por largo rato, y lo vio, vio su cabellera plateada a unos cuantos metros de ella, casi no distinguia muy bien pero siguió caminando lentamente y cuando alcanzó a la figura que aún poseía un cabello plateado… lo abrazó por la espalda fuertemente._

 _La figura masculina delante de ella se sorprendió, tomo las manos de quien lo tenía abrazado, no lograba distinguir su olor, necesitaba voltear a verlo._

 _Se volteó a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, podía verla claramente aunque la luna acababa de desaparecer dejando todo en la oscuridad._

 _La humana alcanzó a ver el rostro de quién había abrazado, no lo podía creer, caería de la vergüenza./pp-Sesshoumaru.- Dijo en un susurro, audible para él._

 _El viento soplaba meciendo los cabellos de ambos._

 _El peliplata no sabía si era su situación, la oscuridad o el polen que lo estaba afectando pero por unos instantes encontró belleza en esa hembra, su piel se veía muy blanca y tersa, sus ojos eran grandes y azules tan profundo como el mar, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían un manjar digno de un Lord como él…_

 _Pero solo duro unos segundos cuando cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba…_

 _La mujer de su hermano._

 _Fin Flash back_

Kagome asintió ligeramente con su cabeza, dejando que Sesshoumaru prosiguiera.

-Desde ese momento éste Sesshoumaru se ha sentido diferente en presencia de la miko de shikon.- Kagome no parló nada, por lo que Sesshoumaru continuó.- Mi vida está pasando por un momento difícil... pero verle ahí, de noche frente al lago, le dio una pequeña esperanza a mi existir.

Ésta vez Kagome se acercó un pequeñisimo paso, se sentía embelesada, Sesshoumaru dándose cuenta de ello, decidió terminar con el asunto.

-Desde entonces no ha habido un solo minuto en que éste Sesshoumaru haya dejado de pensar en aquella miko.- Los ojos de la azabache empezaron a cristalizarse.- Pero esa mujer no debe preocuparse por decir nada.- El youkai acortó lo que quedaba de distancia.- Porque hoy me he dado cuenta de que no le soy indiferente y por ello estoy decidido a pretenderla y cortejarla si ella no me lo impide. Además, éste Sesshoumaru promete no volver a besarla a menos que ella sea la que lo pida.

Kagome bajo la mirada pensando y asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, nunca lo vio venir y a pesar de que ella amaba fervientemente a InuYasha y aun esperaba su regreso junto con una explicación, había algo en aquella propuesta que la incitaba a formar parte de una experiencia así y además, recordó la plática con Sango y su hermano y ella estaba de acuerdo en que si InuYasha se fue sin decir nada; ella podía rehacer su vida sin decirle nada.

Y ahí estaba ella parada en la penumbra, a punto de quebrarse del dolor porque ahí mismo daría el primer paso para no esperar más por InuYasha.

-¿Vendrás mañana? - preguntó sin levantar la mirada porque tenía miedo de quebrarse ahí, junto a las flores.

Sesshoumaru sintió alivio, porque aunque no era un "si" como tal, no lo estaba negando y lo estaba incitando a continuar.

-Si.- Fue todo lo que la miko escucho, mientras el peliplateado acaricio levemente su mejilla porque aunque Kagome quisiera ocultar sus emociones, su condición de humana la delataba, él mismo sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo que no era nada seguro, ya que si su hermano regresaba se le complicarían las cosas.

-" _Nunca más volveré a confiar en el amor ni en nadie... nunca más_ ".- Pensó Kagome mientras sentía la caricia del youkai, sintiendo que las lágrimas vencerían la fuerza de sus párpados.

Cuando ya no sintió más aquella caricia, abrió sus ojos cristalizados y caminó directo a casa, en la puerta la esperaba Sango, quien aparentemente había visto desde su cabaña algunas cosas de su encuentro.

-¿Te cuesta mucho trabajo ser más amable con Sesshoumaru, Kag?, desde donde yo estaba se podía ver tu seriedad y tu semblante no te ayudaba amiga, muéstrale que estás emocionada, sino, ¿cómo piensas conquistarlo?

-Es que no me interesa conquistarlo, Sango.- Kagome y su amiga estaban justo en la puerta de la cabaña de la miko.

-Amiga... habiamos quedado en...

-En que yo me tengo que aguantar y darle cachetada a InuYasha con guante blanco, pagando sus engaños emparejándome con su hermano, ¿no?- A Kagome le hervía la sangre.

-Ya habiamos platicado y tu hermano tiene razón, un clavo saca a otro clavo y en verdad no encuentro a alguien mejor para que te olvides de ese perro desgraciado, entiende amiga, entre más rápido recapacites, más rápido dejarás de sentir dolor.- Sango posó su mano en uno de los brazos de su amiga.

-Te puedes quedar tranquila Sango, porque eso es lo que voy a hacer, ¿y sabes porque?- sus lágrimas caían traicioneras una tras de otra.- porque lo que pase con mi vida... me da igual.- abrió la puerta de su casa.- pero ya, no me pidas más. Buenas noches... amiga.

Kagome se metió a su casa cerrándole la puerta a Sango en su cara.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el palacio del Oeste ya era bien sabido por todos que su Lord pretendía a la miko de la perla de shikon y aunque algunos no estaban de acuerdo, había algunos otros que si y que les daba gusto que su Amo dejara atrás la barreras de la raza.

Justo al amanecer el general Toshida entraba al despacho de Sesshoumaru.

-Dígame Amo.- Reverenciaba aunque sabía que él no tenía que hacerlo.

-Manda a cortar flores y envíaselas a la miko.

Toshida abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-¿Estás enamorado?

-...

-Te conozco y sé que nunca te había pasado algo así, me da gusto por ti Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Akira había vuelto con InuYasha, lo había dejado oculto porque ahora era un fugitivo del Este, a pesar de que su apariencia era distinta, unos youkais dentro del Este lo reconocerían.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Kagome?- soltó en cuanto vio a su amigo.

-No.

-Pues hazlo otra vez, inténtalo, ella tiene que saber dónde estoy... lo que me está pasando.- Se miraron de frente.

-InuYasha, te voy a dar un consejo: olvídate de esa mujer.- Le dijo con reencor.

-¿Pero como me dices eso?, tu sabes que Kag es mi razón de vida.- Su semblante se entristeció.

-Si, pero estarás jugándote la vida si rondas por el Oeste o el Este, tienes orden de captura y fuego si es necesario, además esa mujer no te merece...

-¿Por qué me dices eso?.- se acercó peligrosamente a Akira.

-La vi con otro... con tu hermano.

-No, eso no puede ser cierto.- InuYasha caminó desesperado y se sentó en el piso.

-La vi besándose con él.-Insistió.

-Debiste de haberla confundido, además... ¿Sesshoumaru y una humana?, estás volviéndote loco

-!Confía en mi!

-¿Como puedes estar seguro si tu ni la conoces?- lo veía con rabia.

-Porque la vi InuYasha, la vi el día que fue a buscarte pero tu ya no estabas, platique con ella, te aseguro que no la confundí; era Kagome.

 _"Tengo días pensando en ti_

 _y no logro entender_

 _¿por qué fuiste tan cruel?_

 _no tenía motivo para sospechar_

 _¡Todos apuntaban¡_

 _y yo no quise mirar..."_

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Siento haberme tardado mes y medio pero no tenía ganas de escribir, una disculpa. Aunque el capítulo no está largo, es un poquito más de avance a la historia. Siento que ya perdí mucha audiencia pero para los/las que aún me siguen: Gracias por el apoyo!

 **26-04-16**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _"Hay mentiras compasivas_  
 _Hay mentiras por piedad_  
 _Que no quieren lastimar_  
 _Hay mentiras que nos hieren de verdad_ "

InuYasha estaba recostado dentro de una cueva, esperando el regreso de Akira, quien salió para conseguir alimento a una aldea que no estaba precisamente cerca. Pensaba en todos los momentos que pasó con Kagome y lo que le hacía falta verla, estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella; pero temía la reacción de la miko al enterarse de lo que pasó mientras estuvo prisionero en el Este y sinceramente no quería encadenarla a una vida llena de escapes cada que dieran con él y las esperanzas de que su hermano lo ayudara ya se le estaban haciendo nulas, tal vez Sesshoumaru tuviera que ver en todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-InuYasha, aquí hay un poco de arroz, fruta y agua.- Entró Akira a la cueva, con aspecto cansado por el largo camino de ida y vuelta. Dejó los objetos en el suelo y dio media vuelta para descansar en el pasto fresco.

-Akira...- InuYasha se levantó inmediatamente, su amigo se detuvo en la entrada.- ...Me habías dicho que Kagome había ido a buscarme, ¿verdad?- los ojos verdes de InuYasha miraban insistentes a Akira, pidiéndole sinceridad.

-Así es, la atendió el capitán y le dijo que tú habías pedido un cambio de misión y que te habías ido definitivamente del Oeste.- Le habló sereno.

-¿Qué?- InuYasha suspiró audiblemente.- ¿Y ella qué dijo, cómo reaccionó?- su voz era de un tono bajo y serio.

-La verdad es que si... si se veía muy afectada por todo.- InuYasha golpeaba varias veces una de las paredes de la cueva.

-Seguramente tiene que estar pensando lo peor de mi, que me fui de la aldea sin ella, sin despedirme.- negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues se le olvidó muy rápido por como la vi con Lord Sesshoumaru.- Decía con un poco de molestia.

-No, yo no creo eso de ella, tiene que haber una razón para que esté con él, pero de igual manera no pienso cambiar mis planes, pensaba pedirle ayuda a Sesshoumaru pero lo mejor es que llegue a la aldea y me la lleve lejos de ahí sin que nadie sepa.- El antiguo peliplateado balbuceaba nerviosamente.

-InuYasha... ¿y si cuando te vea ella no se quiere ir contigo?- Akira dio un paso al frente para que su amigo le pusiera atención.

-!Eso no va a pasar!, estoy completamente seguro de lo que ella siente por mi.- desvió su mirada de su amigo y lo rodeó para salir de la cueva.- A lo mejor ella está confundida, si... eso tiene que ser, !porque ella me ama!- Akira lo siguió de cerca siempre cuidando que no los vieran.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Kagome un lacayo enviado por el general Toshida llevaba las flores enviadas por Sesshoumaru, Rin las había recibido ya que Kagome había ido en recolección de hierbas pero no tardaba en volver.

-Huelen a amor.- Dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba el gran ramo de flores que ella bien conocía que solo se daban en el palacio del Oeste y sus alrededores.

La pequeña intentó ponerlas en algún jarrón que decoraba la estancia pero eran demasiadas que no cabían en ninguno y le costaba trabajo cargarlas todas de una sola vez, así que optó por dejarlas en la mesa y atenderlas de rato en rato mientras su querida madre adoptiva volvía.

Al tiempo que esperaba fue con una de las vecinas que se dedicaba a la alfarería, le pidió un jarrón grande y que tuviera detalles finos y suaves para que no lucieran más que las mismas flores, como tenía poco dinero ahorrado simplemente se lo dejó en adelanto y en unas horas pasaría por él y le pagaría lo restante, solo que no sabía aún de dónde conseguirlo.

De regreso a la cabaña se topó con Kohaku, quien ya había visto que había salido hacía unos minutos.

-Hola Rin, ¿estás dando un paseo?- Le dijo de frente con una sonrisa sincera.

-No, lo que pasa es que el Amo Sesshoumaru le ha enviado flores a la señorita Kagome pero son demasiadas que no caben en ningún jarrón y como no quiero separarlas en varios, fui a hacer el encargo de un grande exclusivamente para ellas, pero el dinero no me alcanzó.- Rin explicó con calma y agachó la mirada con lo último, porque su única fuente de dinero eran Kagome y Sesshoumaru, pero a ninguno de ellos podía pedirles el dinero faltante porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para ambos.

A Kohaku le pareció tan tierno el gesto que esa jovencita haría por sus seres queridos que quiso ayudarla, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con que Kagome iniciara una relación con Sesshoumaru, no era que le cayera mal, simplemente era difícil de tratar pero él sabia del amor entre InuYasha y la miko, que no concebía cómo Kagome se fijaría en alguien tan diferente a InuYasha.

-Rin...- le habló suavemente, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada.- yo tengo algo de dinero, si quieres vamos a liquidar lo que le debes a la alfarera.- Kohaku sonrió como siempre y a Rin se le iluminó la mirada e intentó sonreir pero no pudo.

-No... no puedo aceptarlo, ese dinero tu lo reúnes con mucho esfuerzo para que tu familia viva bien y para algunos aldeanos necesitados, no puedo aceptarlo.- Rin se dio media vuelta.

El muchacho se acercó y posó una de sus manos en su hombro para hacer que lo volteara a ver.

-Es un dinerito que tengo extra, por ahora mi familia vive sin ninguna necesidad y ya he ayudado a los aldeanos con lo que les prometí cada quince días, en verdad que no puedo pensar una mejor manera de gastarlo que en algo que te complace a ti.- Kohaku se sonrojó con lo último dejando ver un poco de sus intenciones y de pronto Rin lo abrazó.

-Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco y te lo pagaré, ese dinero no lo des por perdido, lo prometo.- Le dijo aún en su abrazo.

-No te preocupes Rin, ningún dinero que gaste por ti es dinero perdido o mal gastado y bien lo sabes.- se separaron.- entonces vamos.- y ambos se fueron sonriendo para liquidar el adeudo de la pequeña jovencita.

* * *

Por la tarde, Rin ya había ido por el jarrón y pudo acomodar las hermosas flores. Apenas había terminado cuando llegaron Sango y Kagome.

-¡Por Kami¡ que lindas flores, ¿dónde las encontraste Rin?- Preguntó Sango apenas vio el gran jarrón, Kagome sonreía.

-No señorita, las han enviado del palacio para la señorita Kagome.- dijo Rin sonriendo.

-¿Ya viste lo hermosas que son Kagome?- se acercó a ellas tomando el pequeño pergamino que resaltaba en el amarre.

Kagome se acerco un poco, no es que no le parecieran bellas, simplemente estaba impresionada por que jamás pensó que aquel youkai lo tomara en serio, en el fondo creía que había sido víctima de una broma.

-Debes leer lo que dice en el pergamino amiga, es muy lindo.- La tajiya extendió su mano con el pergamino pero Kagome no quiso tomarlo, no quería leer sus sentimientos y sentir que jugaba con ellos por aceptarlo con otras intenciones.

Rin salió de la cabaña para jugar porque el sol ya no era tan fuerte y hacía buen clima.

-¿Aún tengo derecho a arrepentirme?- preguntó Kagome una vez que la niña salió.

-No amiga, no estés jugando- Sango se acercó a ella- menos con él, sabes de lo que es capaz y perdóname que te lo diga pero aunque eres la mejor sacerdotisa que haya pisado el Oeste, a mi parecer aún te falta un poco más para poder vencerlo y además... ¿dejarías a Rin sin un padre o una madre?

-Claro que no Sango.- Kagome se dio media vuelta cruzada de brazos.- pero es mi vida con la que estoy jugando, no solo con sus sentimientos.- tenía semblante preocupado.

-Inténtalo Kag, InuYasha no está, no sabemos si volverá sin embargo Sesshoumaru está aquí y si se va siempre regresa, ¿o no?- Sango se acercó a su amiga sin tocarla.

-Lo sé, no sé que estoy diciendo, si hasta mi madre prefiere a Sesshoumaru por encima de InuYasha.- le dio la cara a la tajiya.

-Vamos, anímate, ¿vendrá?- la tomo por los brazos.

-Eso dijo...- la miko se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Y le crees?- Kagome sin dudarlo contestó.

-Si.- su rostro se mostró mas sereno.

-Entonces anda a preparar todo...

Ambas se movilizaron para dejar todo a la perfección, porque aunque fuera una simple cena, Sango quería que nada se interpusiera en la relación de ellos, ni un solo detalle podía salirse de control.

Sesshoumaru no lo sabía pero tenía una buena aliada para enamorar a Kagome, nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amiga.

El sol había caído y alguien tocó a la puerta, por supuesto que Kagome ya había sentido su presencia pero continuaba arreglándose.

Sango atendió la puerta e hizo pasar al peliplata.

-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru, pasa.- le hizo señal con la mano, el Lord entró a la cabaña llenándose de los deliciosos aromas que yacían dentro.- que bonito detalle el de las flores, a Kagome le encantaron.- Sango cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el jarrón.- son simplemente hermosas.- dijo sonriendo, Sesshoumaru seguía con su semblante estoico pero le gustaba escuchar aquellas palabras.- pero pasa a sentarte, Kagome y Rin no tardan.

El youkai tomó asiento siendo seguido por la tajiya quien volteó a ver discretamente si Kagome estaba cerca y como no la vio decidió dar un pequeño empujonsito y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

-Kag me contó que la besaste, estaba muy emocionada y ella piensa que tal vez ustedes ya son más que amigos pero que solo falta que tú se lo pidas.- Sesshoumaru no dejaba de ver a Sango.- pero en fin, voy por Kagome, vuelvo enseguida.- la azabache se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga.

Kagome estaba lista y sostenía un libro en sus manos mientras veía a la luna a través de la ventana.

-Ya está todo arreglado y él está esperándote, así que baja y pórtate muy amable, ¿si?- Sango se acercó a ella y le hablo despacio para evitar que el Lord escuchara algo así.

-Me muero de la pena Sango...- su amiga no entendía el porqué.- no sé que decir acerca del detalle.- la mijo le dirigió la mirada a su amiga.

-¡Ay Kagome! que no te de pena porque ese youkai está lleno de detalles, así que deja fuera las penas y vamos.- le quitó el libro de la mano.

-Es un asco... lo que estoy haciendo Sango.- sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no derramó ninguna lágrima.

-Tampoco exageres y ya ve a verlo o se impacientará.

Kagome volteó a verse en el espejo, un vestido azul turquesa sin mangas y a la rodilla, con unos flats plateados, su cabello liso y suelto, poco maquillada... no se arregló más para no verse demasiado arreglada, se levantó y caminó a paso lento queriendo no llegar a su destino, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación se relajó y paso a paso vio cómo Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban delante del gran florero, la escena le parecía linda.

-Hola Sesshoumaru.- el aludido dirigió su mirada a ella, admirándose de que siempre lo sorprendería.

-Buenas noches Kagome.- ambos quedaron de frente.

La miko no sabía cómo reaccionar... había dicho su nombre y se le antojo exquisito desde sus labios, con su entonación...

-Pónganse cómodos mientras les traigo algo de beber.- interrumpió la tajiya.

-Yo la acompaño señorita Sango.- Rin caminó tras de ella.

-Gracias por las flores, no debiste molestarte.- Kagome se acercó a ellas tocando la que hasta el momento era su favorita, una flor parecida a un tulipán, de color rosa y que despedía un rico aroma.

-No fue ninguna molestia.- el peliplata se acercó a ella escrutándola desde su altura, notando que le gustaba con su raro calzado alto pero le encantaba con calzado bajo, la hacía ver mas tierna. Al mismo tiempo Kagome le dedicó una mirada, dándose cuenta de que nunca se sintió más pequeña que bajo su sombra pero al mismo tiempo le parecía que a su lado no le pasaría nada.

Ese sentimiento de protección, ese del que alguna vez Rin le habló ella ahora lo estaba experimentando.

De repente Kagome rompió el silencio y caminó hasta un sofá, invitándolo a sentarse.

-Que descortés de mi parte no ofrecerte asiento, pasa.- se sentó grácilmente cuidando lo que su vestido podría dejar ver.

Sesshoumaru se sentó justo al lado de ella.

-Anoche no hablaste muy bien de los hombres y quisiera saber porqué.- ni siquiera fue una pregunta, solo dejó libre lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-No... nada más hay que ver cómo se portan.- se veían a los ojos el uno al otro.- Rildo por ejemplo o Kouga, son unos idiotas pero hay otros peores.- su voz se tornó seria.- que nada más se aprovechan del cariño de una mujer para burlarse, para engañar y ni siquiera les importa el daño que puedan hacer.- Kagome ya no veía a los ojos al peliplata, simplemente tenía su mirada perdida pero Sesshoumaru si la seguía viendo.

-Hablas como si hubieras sufrido una experiencia así, con InuYasha... supongo.- no dejó de verla ni un instante y su voz era baja y seria.

-No.. no.- volvió a verlo.- hablo de algo verdaderamente fuerte, ya te mencioné que InuYasha solamente se fue, a el... le gusta pelear, por eso se fue.- ella sabia que decía una mentira, pero no quería que Sesshoumaru se enterara de la verdad, que su hermano le prometió mil cosas con su regreso pero prefirió no volver para no dar la cara y poder seguir engañando a otras mujeres que le ayuden a incrementar su poder. Definitivamente no dejaría que él la viera con lástima.

-Muchas mujeres se fijan en hombres que no merecen su confianza.- dijo Sesshoumaru no queriendo profundizar en el asunto de InuYasha ya que él era historia.

Kagome se llevo una mano a la barbilla y habló segura.

-¿Y cómo puede una saber cuándo un hombre es sincero? porque ustedes son realmente especialistas para decir mentiras.- Sesshoumaru sentía que algo habia detras de eso.

-A veces las mujeres mienten mejor que los hombres.- Kagome permaneció callada.- pero no quiere decir que dejes de confiar simplemente porque si. ¿No crees?

-Si, tienes razón.- perdieron contacto visual y Kagome sintió como una de sus manos era apresada por la de su acompañante.

-Lo que dije anoche es verdad. Haz de saber que nunca he mentido, y éste Sesshoumaru está interesado en ti y quisiera proponerte ser mi pareja.- para ese momento ambos se encontraban viéndose pero la sacerdotisa no había contestado nada, estaba pasmada.

En la noche anterior pidió cortejarla y ahora quería ser su... ¿novio?, ¿por qué tan rápido?...

-¿Debo interpretar el silencio como un "si"?- Sesshoumaru no dejaba de verla, tratando de grabar sus gesticulaciones.

-...Podemos intentarlo.- soltó casi inaudiblemente como si no lo quisiera decir pero salió desde lo profundo de su ser.

Sesshoumaru hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Éste Sesshoumaru es un caballero y debe hablar con tu padre para decirle mis intenciones, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?- Kagome tenía su mirada perdida.

-Mi padre murió hace años.- su mirada se entristeció.

-¿Tienes algún familiar?- el Lord del Oeste haría las cosas como se deben, pidiendo autorización a quien fuera necesario para tener una relación con esa mujer, a pesar de ser de épocas y razas distintas, él fue educado así y así lo encontraba correcto, además, esa mujer merecía todas las formalidades.

-Mi madre, mi abuelo y hermano, pero están 500 años en el futuro.

-Ese no es impedimento para éste Sesshoumaru, prometo encontrar la forma de pasar la barrera del tiempo y cumplir con lo debido.- Lo dijo en serio y Kagome lo supo.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacerte pasar pero necesito que prometas que estarás bajo control porque es un mundo muy diferente.

-Lo prometo.- y ella sabía que las promesas del Lord del Oeste eran ley.

-Al faltar tu padre, es con tu abuelo con quien debo hablar, ¿de acuerdo?- le apretó un poco la mano.

-Si así lo dicta el código youkai está bien.- Kagome sonrió.

-No es precisamente por el código youkai, la mujer frente a mi tiene un honor que debo respetar y cuidar prometiéndolo así frente al patriarca en su familia.

Kagome no se lo podía creer, lo que espero de InuYasha y que le pidió por tanto tiempo... su hermano mayor lo haría con toda la intención sin ser obligado, ironías de la vida, aquel de quien estaba enamorada brillaba por su ausencia y del que tiene enfrente no siente absolutamente nada.

-Gracias.- salió de la boca de Kagome con un nudo en la garganta.

El Lord levantó la mano que tenía sujeta y la besó cual príncipe. Kagome sintió los frios labios del youkai en su piel y se estremeció.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada jamás.- Kagome no entendía e iba a preguntar cuando él volvió a hablar.- de ahora en adelante todo lo que éste Sesshoumaru haga por ti es por gusto de él mismo y el hecho de decir "gracias" es un lujo que éste Sesshoumaru no merece escuchar de tus labios.

Kagome se quedó sin habla, simplemente seguía mirando a los ojos de Sesshoumaru en busca de algún indicio de que mintiera, pero no había nada.

Sango y Rin aparecieron en el momento con las bebidas, la tajiya partió a su casa emocionada de haber visto la última escena mientras Sesshoumaru, Kagome y Rin bebían el té al mismo tiempo que le explicaban a Rin que ahora eran pareja y que después de cenar irían a la época de Kagome para formalizar con su familia.

Una hora después los tres se encontraban frente al pozo, Kagome elevó su reiki y cuando sintió la aceptación del portal le pidió a ambos que se lanzaran, Sesshoumaru tomó con un brazo a Rin y tendió el otro para la miko, quien aceptó dudosa, luego los tres en menos de un minuto se encontraban en el templo Higurashi.

Kagome les dio unas breves instrucciones y al salir del pequeño santuario del pozo se encaminaron a su casa donde aún se notaban las luces prendidas, serían alrededor de las 9 de la noche por lo que ya no era tiempo para visitas pero al parecer seguían despiertos.

La miko se detuvo en la puerta y les pidió esperar unos minutos sin moverse de ahí por ningún motivo ya que anunciaría su llegada.

Y asi lo hizo, encontró a su madre en la cocina lavando los platos de la cena, le explicó brevemente el porqué estaba ahí y sus acompañantes. Su madre se encantó con la noticia y de inmediato fue a la habitación del abuelo mientras Kagome pasaba a los invitados.

Los tres se encontraban en el despacho de la casa, Rin no soltaba la hakama de Sesshoumaru a pesar de todas las palabras que Kagome decía para tranquilizarlas.

-En seguida baja tu abuelo, ¿está bien?.- Nahomi se puso frente a Sesshoumaru e hizo una reverencia.- Mucho gusto señor Sesshoumaru, soy Nahomi, madre de Kagome, ella me ha hablado de usted.- Sesshoumaru asintió levemente.

-Un placer conocerla Nahomi, ésta pequeña.- empujó suavemente a Rin al frente.- es mi hija.

La niña sonrió tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto señora Nahomi, mi nombre es Rin.- hizo una reverencia a lo cual la madre de Kagome sonrió, la niña le había encantado.

-Que gusto conocerte pequeña, Kagome y yo siempre vamos de compras para ti.- le acarició la cabeza y en ese momento entró Sota quien ya se había enterado de las inusuales visitas.

-Sesshoumaru, él es Sota, mi hermano menor.- Sota les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos.

-Buenas noches, un gusto conocerlos. ¿Rin, quieres venir a jugar un rato?.

La niña esperaba la autorización de su Amo pero él no quería despegarse de ella ni un segundo, Kagome lo noto.

-No te preocupes Sesshoumaru, es seguro que vaya, Sota la cuidara bien.- el peliplata le dio una mirada de aprobación a la niña y salió del despacho siendo seguida por Sota y Nahomi.

Segundos después apareció el abuelo en ropa de dormir con una bata puesta.

-Buenas noches señor Sesshoumaru.- le tendió la mano y el aludido correspondió.- Disculpe que lo reciba así, tome asiento por favor.

Los tres tomaron asiento y Sesshoumaru podía oler la muerte rondando a ese pobre hombre.

-Dígame, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Éste Sesshoumaru está en su presencia para informarle que su nieta Kagome y yo somos pareja.- esperó una reacción.

-¿Pareja?- el abuelo quería que especificara un poco mas.

-Novios abuelo, algo parecido a eso.- intervino Kagome, volteándo a ver a Sesshoumaru para que prosiguiera.

-Mis intenciones son muy serias y nada haría más feliz a éste Sesshoumaru que contraer un enlace de toda la vida con su nieta en un futuro próximo.

-Entiendo... pues déjeme decirle que me siento muy honrado y yo soy el primero en alegrarme de que ustedes quieran dar el paso para estar juntos.- el abuelo lo decía de corazón, apreciaba a InuYasha pero su querida Kagome corría demasiado peligro cerca de él.- usted parece ser respetuoso y estoy seguro de que a su lado mi nieta sera muy feliz.

-Está en mis intenciones que eso sea seguro.

 _"Hay engaños que por años_  
 _Ocultaron la verdad_  
 _Haciendo mucho daño_  
 _hoy, yo me voy a refugiar"_

* * *

 **Reviews!**

Aplaudanme porque actualice pronto y es un capitulo de buen tamaño en comparación con el pasado.

DivergenteGrifindoriana02: Gracias por comprenderme y si seguiré escribiendo, tal vez en el próximo me tarde unos dias mas pero seguro que vendra.

rossmysess: Si anda muy dramática pero es por que sus nervios andan de punta haha.

maria muoz: Pues aun faltan unos capitulos para eso pero si estarán enamorados.

irazue13: No suena mal, de hecho a veces le hago así, escribo una escena o la mitad y descanso hasta otro día sino pues me lo aviento de seguido y gracias por tus comentarios, disculpa que a veces se encuentren mala ortografía pero escribo directamente en el editor de la página y no tengo método de corrección eficaz más que leerlo de nuevo, pero igual se me escapan cosas y pues si, con la pena pero a veces tengo que hacer OOC para poder plasmar lo que quiero o para acelerar las cosas, sino esta historia sería como de 300 capitulos hahaha un saludo!

 **27/04/16**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _Uno siempre cambia al amor de su vida…_

 _Por otro amor_

 _O por otra vida._

En la negrura de la noche Akira e InuYasha caminaban por el bosque, algo cansados ya del viaje, no habían parado a comer ni a beber agua por lo que las faltas de energías eran latentes. Para su buena suerte estaban cerca de una aldea abandonada y ya se comenzaban a ver cabañas, que, aunque en muy mal estado, por lo menos servirían para descansar la noche.

InuYasha encendió la lámpara de aceite que estaba en la antigua mesa.

-Mañana no podremos continuar hasta que la luz del sol caiga.- comentaba Akira.- No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren, debemos ser cautelosos.- Akira se sentaba en el viejo piso.

-¡Tenemos que seguir rápido!, no podemos perder tiempo.- argumentó InuYasha imitando a su compañero sentándose.

-Debes pensar, si nos ven… si te ven… podrían avecinarse cosas peores y nunca más la volverías a ver, habrá que ir lento pero seguro, ya estamos en zonas pobladas y no podemos correr el riesgo.

-Está bien.- bufaba el nuevo InuYasha.

* * *

Mako estaba sentada en las escaleras de la puerta principal del Palacio del Oeste, esperando en vano a su Amo, llevaba un kimono corto, negro y tupido de flores rosas, aun tenia herido su tobillo, estaba tardando demasiado en sanar.

Las lágrimas se le escapaban siendo traicioneras mientras admiraba las estrellas.

El general Toshida se acercó a ella con una manta y poniéndosela sobre la espalda Mako comenzó a hablar.

-El Señor Sesshoumaru no vino Toshida.- Decía entre sollozos.- No regresó.

-No sabes cómo lo siento por ti Mako.- Se sentó a lado suyo.

-A lo mejor le salió algo importante y regresa mañana, ¿no crees?

-Mejor ya no te hagas ilusiones, te hace daño esperarlo con tanta ansiedad.- su voz salía baja y comprensiva.

-Pero es que…- apenas se entendían sus palabras entre sollozos.

-Sesshoumaru, efectivamente tiene que volver de a aquella aldea, pero lo hará hasta que todos sus asuntos se queden resueltos.- levanto un brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de la mujer.- mira yo sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a doler, pero tengo que hacerlo.- Mako absorbía aire a modo de calmarse.-… es evidente que el Amo Sesshoumaru no tiene ninguna prisa en regresar y no creo que este tan ansioso como tú por volver a verte.

Mako lloraba audiblemente después de la verdad revelada, esa verdad que sus labios no se atrevían a decir.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Rin y Kagome pasaron la noche en la época de la miko, Rin durmió con Kagome y Sesshoumaru en la habitación de invitados. Al amanecer el abuelo pidió desayunar con su nieta en privado para hablar de algo, así que mientras todos desayunaban en el comedor, ellos lo hacían en el jardín.

Kagome sostenía una taza de café y su abuelo acababa de dar un sorbo de jugo fresco.

-Claro que estoy muy contento hija, pienso que el Lord Sesshoumaru es un buen partido para ti, es un gran muchacho.- Kagome asentía evidentemente con su cabeza mientras colocaba la taza en su sitio.- Kagome… ya llevo varios días con la idea en mi cabeza y no me va a dejar en paz hasta tratar esto contigo.- replicaba el hombre a manera seria.

-¿De qué se trata abuelo?- La azabache lo veía tranquila pero seria.

-Tu decisión de aceptar ser pareja de Lord Sesshoumaru, ¿tiene algo que ver con la necesidad de dinero en la que estamos?

Kagome ladeó la cabeza

-A ver…

-¿Lo estás haciendo para ayudar aún más con la manutención del templo y mis visitas al hospital?, porque de una vez te advierto que eso… no lo voy a permitir- le preguntaba y acto seguido engullía un bocado de su desayuno.-Nada me enojaría más que tu estuvieras con un hombre sin amor, esa no es la educación que yo te he dado.- hablaba con la boca un poco llena de comida.

-No abuelito, no, tranquilo. No te alteres, te juro que no es asi.- negaba a su vez con la cabeza.- Sesshoumaru y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero poco tiempo de tratarnos y aun así entre nosotros se ha dado… algo, algo muy bonito.- lo decía más para convencerse a sí misma que a su abuelo.

-¿Te estás enamorando de él?

-Si, si, si… yo creo que si.- le desviaba la mirada al mayor.

-Porque lo que Sesshoumaru busca es casarse contigo hija, me lo dijo claramente, quiere pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado.

-¿Si?- Kagome levantaba su taza para beber.

-¿Qué?... ¿no te emociona lo que te estoy diciendo?- levantaba un poco la voz.

-Si, si… claro que me emociona abuelito, pero… ya sabes como soy yo, nunca me hago muchas ilusiones.- decía sonriendo.

-Haces bien hija, siempre hay que proteger el corazoncito.- se llevaba su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón mientras la azabache asentía melancólicamente.

-Bueno, ya me dejas más tranquilo, tenía miedo de que hubieras decidido aceptar al Lord por las presiones de tu mamá que para eso se las gasta sola y por las ganas de arreglar nuestros problemas también.

-A ver abuelo, ya te dije que no.- le decía tiernamente.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien.- levantaba sus brazos a modo de rendición.- voy al despacho, si ves a tu hermano le dices que me urge hablar con el.- ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, el abuelo tomó su bastón.

-Si abuelo.- Kagome besó la mejilla y vio a su abuelo retirarse, caminó unos pasos observando el jardín.

Esa misma tarde todos volvieron al pasado.

* * *

Kagome estaba nuevamente de visita en su época, no tenía mucho que había pasado por el pozo y estaba recorriendo el jardín antes de entrar a la casa.

Una flor entraba en su vista siendo puesta a la altura de su nariz, dio una mirada a un lado y se encontró con su madre sosteniendo un lirio, ambas sonrieron.

-Buenos días hija, ¿qué tal esta preciosa flor cortada de nuestro propio jardín? Y es para ti.- se pusieron ambas de frente.

-Gracias.- Kagome recibió la flor.- ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresa y tanta alegría?

-¿A que va a ser? Si en esta casa se respira puro amor desde que eres novia de Lord Sesshoumaru y de eso ya hace….- la mujer hizo gesto de pensar rápidamente.- un mes si mis cuentas no me fallan.- Kagome hizo un gesto a modo de recuerdo.

-Un mes…- dijo en un suspiro.

-Es que ese hombre es tan bueno y además está de tan buen ver.- en su voz se notaba un aire de deseo y orgullo.- y aquí entre nos, las pocas veces que viene de visita aprovecho para darle una miradita rápida.

-¡Ay mamá!- Kagome decía con pena y diversión.

-Espero que en este tiempo que ha pasado ya te hayas olvidado de ese…- Kagome le dio una mirada de reproche.- de ese sin vergüenza.

Kagome camino alrededor de su mamá sosteniendo la flor.

-Eso es lo que quiero madre, pero no es tan fácil.- se detuvo frente a un gran árbol.

-Bueno, hay que tener paciencia amor.- la señora se acercaba a pasos agigantados a donde su hija estaba.- yo te prometo que en unas semanas mas todo lo que viviste será como un mal sueño.

-Una pesadilla…- Kagome asentía a las palabras de su madre.

-Y… ¿no te has encariñado aunque sea un poquito con el Señor Sesshoumaru?

-No sé mamá.- la azabache se ponía tensa en el asunto.- pero lo que si siento es culpa, pena.- llevaba una mano a su pecho.

-Pero, ¿pena por qué?

-Porque lo estoy engañando madre.- susurraba para que su abuelo no escuchara.- Él cree que me gusta y le dije que si solo porque no sé qué más hacer, ¡si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes yo no me hubiera prestado a esto!- soltó el llanto al final.

-Bueno, pero a lo mejor con el tiempo te llegas a enamorar sinceramente de él.

-No he podido dormir nada mas de pensar en eso mamá porque yo todavía… pues tengo el corazón hecho pedazos, no puedo, ¡no!, no quiero enamorarme de nadie, ni de Sesshoumaru ni de nadie…

-¡Ay hija por Dios!.- decía su madre fastidiada.

-Es que siento que no puedo confiar en ningún hombre.

-No digas tonterías, en el mundo hay de todo; hombres buenos y malos y para mi Sesshoumaru está entre los buenos.

-Eso porque no lo has visto en batalla…

 _Todos queremos lo que no se puede,_

 _Somos fanáticos de lo prohibido._

* * *

Una disculpa, son muchos los reviews y por la hora en que terminé ya no los contesté pero muchas gracias.

Siento mucho que sea corto pero ya vendrán cosas mejores, este quedo de relleno hehe.

Sus reviews son como "likes" en Fb, no lo olviden.

 **22/08/16**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _Si me dices que "si"_

 _Sé que valdrá la pena._

Madre e hija convivieron un par de horas hasta que la azabache mayor convenció a la menor de traer de visita a Sesshoumaru y así fue, cuando Kagome llegó a la aldea sabía que ahí encontraría al Lord junto a su pequeña hija, le hizo la invitación y él aceptó sin más.

En cuanto cruzaron el pozo y llegaron al futuro, Kagome se excusó con Sesshoumaru dejándolo a merced de su familia mientras ella se daba una ducha y se alistaba para una noche más de convivencia con el Daiyoukai.

-Mi hija no tarda en bajar, ¡en seguida viene eh!.- comentaba Nahomi mientras Sesshoumaru seguía con su poker face en el sofá individual de la sala esperando que cierta miko no tardara mas.- no sabes lo feliz que estoy de poderme familiarizar con alguien así como usted, señor Sesshoumaru y decirle al mundo entero "les presento a mi yerno" porque… ahora somos familia.- decía en una voz más baja de lo normal mientras del peliplateado se levantaba de su asiento poniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de la mujer porque ya había escuchado el andar de su adorada miko.

-Sesshoumaru…- interrumpía Kagome desde la mitad de las escaleras, viendo de vez en vez los escalones para no tropezarse y caer.

El peliplateado se acercó hasta el final de la escalera para ayudarla con los últimos escalones y Kagome no negó su ayuda ni rechazó el tacto.

-Qué bonita pareja hacen los dos.- comentaba ensoñada Nahomi.- el hombre más guapo y la muchacha más guapa de todo nipón, espero que su noviazgo no sea de los largos.- comentaba haciendo gestos como si los fuera a reprender y ellos no entendían el porqué de sus palabras.- esos como que aburren, ¿no crees hijita hermosa?.- terminaba de explicarse ella sola.

Kagome tenía los ojos casi desorbitados por las palabras de su madre mientras lucía una sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿qué tal si vas a ver el menú de la comida?- La azabache intentaba no propiciar pláticas fuera de lugar.

-Si claro, con su permiso Lord Sesshoumaru.- dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Miko…

Kagome volteó completamente para quedar frente a frente con el youkai esperando que continuara hablando.

-Éste Sesshoumaru ha traido algo para ti, espero sea de tu agrado.- su voz sonaba solemne mientras de su haori sacaba una caja azul marino con contenido indescifrable.

La azabache extendió sus manos tomando la caja de las garras del youkai.

-Gracias.- decía honesta y sonriendo sin quitar su mirada de la caja que llenaba la palma de su mano.

Sacó la tapa y pronunció un sonido casi inaudible por la sorpresa.

-¿Es un alhajero?- preguntó mientras metía su delicada mano dentro de la caja y sacaba un objeto ligeramente más pequeño de pura plata con huecos pequeños en la parte superior en forma de lunas en cuartos crecientes tal cual como la que Sesshoumaru presumía en su frente.

-¿Te gusta?- se atrevió a preguntar una vez que la pregunta se contestó sola cuando Kagome abrió el objeto y confirmó que su interior era forrado con gamuza de un lila claro.

-Sí, es hermoso, muchas gracias.- Usualmente Sesshoumaru le llevaba algo a Rin pero a ella solo el collar en su cumpleaños y unos aretes a juego el día siguiente que se hicieron novios, desde entonces nada y ahora a un mes de ser novios le venía con esto.

Definitivamente el youkai recordaba fechas importantes y ella se sentía mal porque eso significaba que Sesshoumaru se tomaba todo aquello en serio.

-Es un placer porque aquí tengo la primera joya que éste Sesshoumaru quiere que guardes en él.- sacaba ahora del bolsillo de su hakama una caja más diminuta que la anterior. Kagome sonreía, se sentía consentida porque sabía que nadie más allá de Rin recibía ese tipo de regalos.

Porque a Rin la quería.

Y a ella también.

Una vez que Sesshoumaru sacó la diminuta caja café y la abrió frente a la miko dejando ver el interior, su sonrisa se convirtió en una nerviosa.

Era un anillo de plata con un precioso diamante de un corte perfecto.

Se vieron a los ojos mientras Kagome dejaba de sonreír.

* * *

500 años en el pasado, en un lugar recóndito de una aldea lejana, Akira e InuYasha compartían la mesa bebiendo un té de hierbas que crecían en la región y comían algunas frutas y bayas que encontraban cerca.

Habían intentado continuar su paso hasta llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero en su primer intento se encontraron con unos youkai cazadores que en efecto buscaban a InuYasha y en el enfrentamiento Akira había salido herido de un brazo y el costado izquierdos, desde entonces se confinaron en aislamiento hasta que sanara totalmente y los cazadores se alejaran.

Al parecer la herida ya estaba mucho mejor pero no sabían si los cazadores se habían alejado lo suficiente.

-Esa herida ya se ve como para continuar el camino.- habló InuYasha viendo directamente a su amigo.

-Si, supongo que si.- Akira contestaba con la boca llena de bayas moradas.

-Eres muy fuerte Akira.- InuYasha se acercó a su amigo dándole un ligero puñetazo en el brazo sano.

-Si.- soltó con una ligera risa.- en realidad ya me voy sintiendo como nuevo.

-Pues qué bueno que te sientes así porque… ahorita mismo nos vamos de este lugar.- Inu bebió de su agua.

-En mi vida había estado más de acuerdo contigo.- hablaba con júbilo.- debemos de irnos hacia el norte.- su mano hacia ademán de sugerir la dirección correcta.- yo conozco a alguien que nos puede alojar en la ciudadela del palacio del norte, será un lugar muy seguro.

-Te recuerdo que antes de irnos hacia el norte, habrá que pasar por la aldea de la anciana Kaede.- InuYasha hablaba serio, quería recuperar a su amada.

-No sigas con eso InuYasha, ya te dije que la shikon no miko está con el Lord del Oeste.- se lo decía como si ya estuviera harto de hacerlo.

* * *

El anillo lucía hermoso ahí, seguro que debía valer una fortuna pero a Kagome nada de eso le importaba, sabía lo que aquello representaba pues ella le había hablado a Sesshoumaru de las costumbres humanas…

 _Flash Back_

 _Era el día después de pedir permiso de cortejar a la miko, ya estaban de vuelta en el pasado y Kagome preparaba la cena solo para ellos dos ya que Rin se quedaría a cenar en casa de Sango._

 _-Miko.- Rompió el silencio, Kagome en su ajetreo con la carne que preparaba para él, solo respondió con un sonido desde lejos.- ¿Qué es un novio?- preguntó Sesshoumaru desde su puesto en la mesa._

 _La azabache paró en seco con un utensilio en mano volteando a ver desconcertada a Sesshoumaru._

 _-¿Un no-novio?_

 _-Dijiste al patriarca de tu familia que éste Sesshoumaru era uno pero éste desconoce del significado y la función que debe desempeñar.-comentaba como si fuera la cosa más difícil del mundo._

 _-Cierto.- recordaba Kagome la noche anterior.- pues verás.- puso los platillos servidos en sus sitios e iba por la tetera para servir el té.- cuando dos humanos se atraen deciden ser novios, tu pediste ser mi pareja y ser "novios" es solo otra manera de decirlo.- Kagome finalmente tomaba asiento._

 _-¿Cuáles son las costumbres humanas para un novio?- Sesshoumaru bañaba su carne en la salsa especial._

 _-Bueno, los novios se cortejan entre sí, los youkai son diferentes; los machos cortejan a sus hembras y no al revés. Con los humanos, ambos se llenan de detalles, palabras bonitas y se apoyan el uno al otro.- Kagome hizo una pausa para beber de su té y mientras continuaba hablando cortaba su carne.- Cuando el novio está seguro de pasar el resto de su vida al lado de la novia y cree que la relación está lista para dar el siguiente paso entonces propone matrimonio a la novia.- engullía unos bocados._

 _-¿Cómo se propone matrimonio?.- Sesshoumaru separaba las verduras que no le gustaban para comerse las que sí, Kagome apenas se daba cuenta de éste hecho._

 _-Eee…- agitaba su cabeza sacando el pensamiento de las verduras.- Pues el novio consigue un anillo de diamantes y en una cita especial le pide a su novia casarse, usualmente se arrodilla para pedirlo y poner el anillo en el penúltimo dedo de la mano izquierda.- levantó dicha mano y señaló el dedo.- justo éste._

 _Fin flash back._

-¿Permites que éste Sesshoumaru coloque el aro en ti?- La pregunta del peliplata despabilo el recuerdo de aquella cena.

-¿No se te hace que vas muy rápido?- Kagome dejó el alhajero en la mesita de té de la sala y se cruzó de brazos.- apenas llevamos un mes de novios y ya quieres que acepte un anillo.- no estaba segura que fuera el de compromiso pero lo manejaría como si no lo fuera para que el peliplata captara la indirecta. Ambos se veían a los ojos, Kagome con todo y tacones le llegaba a Sesshoumaru al filo de la barbilla, aunque tampoco era como si los tacones en verdad levantaran mucho la estatura.

-Éste Sesshoumaru tiene profundos sentimientos por ti y cuando un sentimiento es así de fuerte no se necesitan plazos y el tiempo es lo de menos.- Kagome sabía que esas palabras le costaban al youkai, ya que el manifestaba su sentir en acciones y detalles, no precisamente en palabras así que hizo un gesto amable.- así que no le pidas a éste que se conforme con ser un novio y nada más porque lo que más desea éste Sesshoumaru es pasar su longevidad a tu lado como los mismos dioses mandan.

Kagome casi suspira, sus labios rosas se entreabrieron como si fuera a decir algo pero no lo hizo, sus ojos claros posaban en el oro fundido del daiyoukai.

-Por favor Kagome, Shikon no miko, cásate conmigo.- Su propuesta salió desde su pecho donde el hielo en su corazón estaba casi totalmente derretido.

La azabache tomó la mano del youkai donde tenía la caja, aprisionándola con ambas manos y cerrándola para no ver más el precioso anillo.

-Por favor, déjame pensarlo.- le dijo a los ojos y notó que se teñían de rojo mientras el oro que yacía en fondo blanco se convertía en verde esmeralda, Sesshoumaru usó todo su autocontrol para calmar a su bestia que intentaba demostrar a la miko que le pertenecía solo a el.

-¿Cuándo le darás respuesta a éste Sesshoumaru?.- su voz salió casi quebrada, la miko lo notó e intentó hablar con esperanza.

-Esta misma noche.- aseguró moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.- te lo prometo.- dijo en un susurro.

* * *

-Ella me ama y no ha dejado de pensar en mí y yo no he dejado de pensar en ella.- aseguraba InuYasha a su amigo.

-¡No seas necio! Piensa tantito en mi…- Akira contestaba a gritos.

-¡Estuvimos parados por un mes completo!.- InuYasha se levantó de su asiento.- lo acepté porque estabas muy mal, primero una semana, después otra y otra.- él también estaba gritando.- ¡ya estuvo, ¿no?!.- el tigre ponía semblante serio.- Akira ya te lo dije, no lo tienes que hacer.- ya había bajado el tono de voz y hablaba comprensivo.- no tienes que exponerte o me sentiré culpable, a ambos nos buscan por traición en el Oeste y ni se diga del Este, si no regreso en unos días pues… vete tú y de verdad como hermano te digo que te deseo lo mejor del mundo.- tomó asiento una vez más.

-¡¿Cómo me pides eso InuYasha? somos amigos!... somos hermanos…- InuYasha se limpiaba el sudor a causa del calor tropical que hacía ahí.- Mira, aunque sé que lo que vas a hacer es una locura, también me la voy a jugar contigo.- InuYasha le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.- vamos a la aldea por Kagome.

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no me tengan noticias del hanyou ni del tigre?- preguntaba el Lord del Este sentado en su despacho mientras hablaba con su general.-¿Qué tan buen general te crees que eres?- decía con ironía.

-Mi Lord, no está en mi; parece que se los tragó la tierra y eso que están todo el grupo de caza buscándolos pero no los han visto desde hace un mes, lo mas probable es que estén muy lejos del Este.- se excusaba.

-Me he puesto a investigar y al parecer aún no se han visto por el Oeste.

-Probablemente no vuelva por allá ya que se sabe que el Lord corteja a la Shikon no miko y ella anteriormente era cortejada y vivía con el hanyou del Oeste.

El Lord del Este sopesaba aquello.

-Quiero que montes una discreta vigilancia y sobre todo me interesa que tus soldados vigilen muy de cerca.- se levantó de su asiento acercándose al general.- repito… muy-de-cerca a la miko de la perla de Shikon.

-Como diga.- hizo una reverencia.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en un sofá con la excusa de ir a arreglar un asunto en el pasado, al peliplateado le dijo que se quedara en casa de su familia, que pronto volvería a darle respuestas pero necesitaba pensar lejos de él.

Realmente si lo necesitaba, de hecho corrió a casa de Sango y en cuanto comprobó que Rin estaba bien y se fue a jugar con los demás por los jardines, se puso a hablar con su amiga.

Kagome permanecía sentada en el sofá mientras Sango traía tazas de té rojo para los nervios ya que veía afectada a su amiga.

Cuando volvió con ella vio que se le salían las lágrimas silenciosamente.

-¿Amiga qué tienes?- se acercó dejando las tazas en la pequeña mesa.

-Sesshoumaru me pidió matrimonio.- le dijo sin darle la cara.

-Pero tú por lo que veo sigues pensando en InuYasha, ¿verdad?- la ojiazul le dirigió la mirada al fin.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar.- le dijo casi rompiendo en llanto y con voz quebrada.-quisiera arrancármelo de aquí adentro.- cerraba los ojos al tiempo que su mano izquierda indicaba su corazón.- pero el amor que siento por él es más fuerte que yo.- el nudo en la garganta apenas la dejaba hablar y estrujaba su ropa entre su mano izquierda, ahí donde está su corazón.

-¡Pero te engañó Kag!- la aludida suspiró.- no te culpo porque cuando yo lo conocí también creí que era una buena persona y que te quería de verdad.- las últimas palabras las dijo un tono más abajo y casi con pena.

-Y su amor fue mentira.- dijo con rabia, deslizando roncamente las palabras.- solo le interesaba su apellido, su legado y el poder para derrocar a su hermano.- ¿pero sabes que es lo que más odio de todo esto?.- su mano izquierda por fin liberaba su corazón para hacer ademanes de furia con ella.- … que yo termino haciéndole a Sesshoumaru lo mismo que él me hizo a mí y no hablo del poder que iba a quitarme sino del ¡VIL ENGAÑO!.- gritó lo último para por fin agarrar aliento.- y si me llego a casar con él es por la presión de la ilusión que mi familia y yo tenemos con todo esto para que al fin me libere de InuYasha porque yo ya no puedo con esto Sango, yo ya no puedo seguir.- hipaba mientras hablaba siendo víctima de los sollozos y lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Entonces no lo engañes.- habló seria y con un poco de desilusión ya que sentía que Sesshoumaru estaba destinado a su hermana.

-Es que tampoco le puedo decir la verdad.- habló un poco mejorada por el pánico que eso le causaba.- Él va y viene del futuro a su voluntad y ni siquiera sé por qué, yo no sé lo que Sesshoumaru pueda hacernos si se entera de que nada mas lo estoy utilizando y que si yo acepto estar con él es nada más por mis propios intereses.

-Es que no me refiero a eso.- hizo una pausa.- mira Kag, yo sé que en el fondo Sesshoumaru no te desagrada del todo.

Kagome secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras pensaba en lo dicho por la tajiya.

-Pues la verdad si lo aprecio, no te voy a decir que no, es… es bueno.- veía a los ojos a su amiga.- noble… por eso mismo no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo.

-Amiga, por favor sé sincera conmigo, ¿de verdad crees imposible llegar a enamorarte de él?

Ella negaba con su cabeza inconsciente del movimiento, de ello Sango se percató.

-No tienes que estar con Sesshoumaru por conveniencia, ve bien lo que sientes y si descubres que de verdad puedes llegar a amarlo acepta entonces casarte con él.

La miko la veía a los ojos casi perforándola.

Una hora después se encontraba paseando por el bosque simplemente pensando en lo que algunas personas le habían dicho.

" _Un clavo saca otro clavo"_

" _Muchas veces nos obsesionamos tanto con alguien que no nos damos cuenta que el amor que estamos buscando está ahí frente a nosotros"_

" _Éste Sesshoumaru tiene profundos sentimientos por ti y cuando un sentimiento es así de fuerte no se necesitan plazos y el tiempo es lo de menos así que no le pidas a éste que se conforme con ser un novio y nada más porque lo que más desea éste Sesshoumaru es pasar su longevidad a tu lado como los mismos dioses mandan"_

* * *

Sesshoumaru había solicitado hablar con el abuelo de Kagome, no estaba seguro de que la miko fuera a aceptar su propuesta así que haría lo que tenía planeado de una buena vez.

Y ahí estaba esperando a que el anciano tomara asiento.

-Se me dijo que mi nieta fue a arreglar unos asuntos en el pasado, ¿qué lo tiene atado aquí mi Lord?- dijo el anciano acomodándose en el despacho.

-Éste Sesshoumaru quiere entregarle esto a su familia.- sacó un pequeño saco verde que el anciano tomó y en cuanto evidenció su peso supo que se trataba de monedas de oro.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- dijo desconcertado cerrando el saco y poniéndolo de regreso.

-Acéptelo, éste Sesshoumaru proveerá para su familia y aunque carezco del tipo de moneda que se maneja, sé que el oro sigue siendo riqueza.- dijo en un tono muy serio, seguro de lo que hacía.

-Es usted un gran Lord, un excelente Lord.- El anciano lagrimeaba ya que su estado de salud había puesto un golpe económico muy fuerte a su familia y el templo ya no daba las mismas ganancias que antaño, prácticamente vivían del sueldo de Kagome y de los trabajos de limpieza que Nahomi podía conseguir ya que Sota con la escuela a tiempo completo no podía conseguir un trabajo.- Me sentiré muy honrado cuando pueda considerarlo como un nieto, será un gran placer.

-El placer… será de éste Sesshoumaru si su nieta lo acepta.

El anciano guardó el saco de oro y ambos se levantaron rumbo a la sala.

-Mire nada más, acaba de llegar mi niña.- Kagome hacía acto de prescencia

-Miko…- asentó en un saludo.- pensé que volverías hasta un par de horas más.

-Me apresuré. ¿Qué hacían ahí dentro?- preguntó como quien pregunta la hora.

-Éste Sesshoumaru trajo un presente a tu abuelo.

-Bueno, los dejos solos.- el anciano decidió no hacer mal tercio.

-Le dijiste que hace rato…- Kagome hablaba bajo a pesar de que su abuelo ya había entrado a la cocina.

-Éste no dirá nada hasta saber cuál es tu respuesta.- interrumpió y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Nada en especial.- Sesshoumaru no quiso debelar el obsequio porque no quería que pensara que la estaba comprando.

-Mi abuelo es el hombre más bueno del mundo.- afirmaba Kagome sonriendo.- yo lo adoro, daría mi vida por él. Así como me imagino que tú lo harías por tus padres.

-El padre de éste murió ya hace unos siglos atrás.- confirmó.- y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer más que lamentar su pérdida. Caminaron hacia el jardín.

-Cierto, prácticamente yo baile en su tumba hace años.- dijo mientras recordaba.- lo siento mucho, debes de haber tenido buena relación con él.

-Fue intermitente en mi vida, pero siempre le enseñó a éste Sesshoumaru honor, valor, justicia, honestidad y perseverancia.- caminaban muy juntos.

-Entonces creciste con tu madre.- no era pregunta.

-mmh…

Dos segundos de silencio y pararon frente a una pequeña fuente, Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de la miko.

-Si tú dijeras que si a éste Sesshoumaru, te doy mi palabra que no seré intermitente en tu vida.- Kagome soltó el agarre y dio media vuelta.- No pienso presionarte, tómate tu tiempo.

La azabache se llevó la mano al pecho intranquila, reconociendo lo que iba a hacer.

-Es que no hace falta Sesshoumaru.- se dio media vuelta para encararlo nuevamente y al flotar su cabello en el aire dejo su aroma volar con fuerza a la nariz del youkai.- yo ya lo pensé y tengo una respuesta.- se vieron a los ojos, el ambarino iba a decir algo pero se contuvo.- acepto ser tu mujer.

Con estas palabras el peliplata apenas pudo reaccionar para volver a sacar el estuche del anillo, lo tomó entre sus garras precipitadamente, con su mano libre tomó la izquierda de Kagome y se lo puso en el dedo correcto cerrando la distancia entre ambos.

La tomó por la cintura y ella instintivamente posó sus manos alrededor de los musculosos brazos de él y se fundieron en un beso que ambos disfrutaron.

Una vez separados Sesshoumaru la veía más bella que nunca.

-Espero que el Palacio de éste Sesshoumaru sea lo suficientemente grande para ti.

-A ver, pero cuéntame, ¿tú qué haces allá?- dijo Kagome insegura de vivir tan retirada del pozo.

-¿Además de gobernar?- preguntó irónico.

-Qué gracioso, pero yo preferiría vivir cerca del pozo para ver a mi familia en el instante, sobre todo por mi abuelo; él está enfermo.- Sesshoumaru no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso pero era lo que ella quería.

-Entiendo.-Dijo con una desilusión que Kagome notó.- Pongamos fecha para el emparejamiento.

La azabache lo vio confundida.

-¿La boda dices?

-También.

-¿Qué?- decía impresionada.- ¿dos celebraciones... no crees que con una basta?- Kagome camino alrededor de el para darle un poco la espalda.

-Es necesario que estemos unidos en ambas razas, así nos rendimos honor el uno al otro.

-Entiendo.- dijo ofuscada.

-¿Cuando?

-Elige tu.- le dijo con voz inocente y una sonrisa mínima.

-¿La siguiente luna te parece adecuado?- Sesshoumaru acortó nuevamente la distancia tomando la mano que llevaba su sortija.

-Sí, un mes está perfecto.- dijo entrando en pánico al instante.

 _El "primer amor"_

 _No siempre llega en orden._

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES Y REVIEWS:**

Es más del doble de largo que el anterior, para que no se queden con las ganas.

Rossmysess: Así es, sigo viva hehe pero aquí esta rapidito el otro.

Nurarihyon Kou Taisho: Pues creeme que las cosas se van a poner feas cuando Kagome se entere de todo, porque lo hara… y no, no es correspondido.

Faby Sama: Es que de hecho no, InuYasha no ha hecho nada tan malo pero así quieren que parezca, deja nada más que puedan ponerse frente a frente él y Kagome y salga toda la verdad. Lo que te aseguro es que si será sesshome.

Me leerán pronto ;)

 **24/08/16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 _Seguirás siendo arte_

 _Aunque él deje de admirarte._

* * *

-Ya estamos cerca del pueblo de la anciana Kaede como querías InuYasha.- Comentaba Akira mientras se sentaba en un tronco que se encontraron en el camino. Ya era de noche así que no se esforzaban por cubrir sus rastros.

-Así es, ahora tenemos que buscar donde dormir, comida y monedas de oro.- InuYasha se sentaba a la falda de un árbol.

-¿El oro para qué lo quieres? – El estómago del tigre sonaba reclamando por comida.

-Porque lo necesitaremos para huir al norte, el oro será para los sobornos y para cubrir una que otra necesidad que no podamos conseguir con nuestras manos. Un techo en días lluviosos por ejemplo.- Explicaba InuYasha mientras se levantaba.- Aquí cerca está el río que abastece a la aldea, vayamos discretamente a beber agua y cazar algún pez para cenar.

Ambos se encaminaron sigilosamente al río en la zona donde es más profundo para poder cazar peces y guardar suficiente agua en las cubetas que traían consigo, mientras tanto 500 años en el futuro una botella de champagne resonaba al abrir el corcho en manos del Lord del Oeste.

-Felicidades a los dos, el amor debe de ser así: bonito y rapidito- Nahomí recibia su copa de mano de su yerno mientras el semblante de Kagome era inmutable.

-¿Por qué decidieron hacerlo tan pronto, cuál es la prisa, acaso…? – Dialogaba el abuelo después de que la familia recibiera la noticia de que en un mes se casarían.

-No abuelo, no pienses eso por favor, es solo que no queremos esperar más, como dice mi madre, el amor debe de ser rápido y sin tantas vueltas de cabeza.- Kagome bebía un sorbo de su copa.

-Kagome, mi niña, el amor no se equivoca y yo sé que el destino quiso que este tiempo fuera el correcto para que un hombre como el Lord Seshoumaru tuviera interés en ti y tú pudieras corresponderle. – La madre de Kagome presionaba un poco a su conveniencia ya que ella era la más interesada en que Kagome y Sesshoumaru contrajeran matrimonio. - Se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo; una pareja perfecta como la de ustedes merece una vida igual, Kagome… princesa.- dirigió su vista a su hija.- Lord Sesshoumaru.- viendo a éste último levanto su copa de champagne.- por su felicidad.

-Gracias.- Los aludidos respondieron al unisono.

-¡Salud! – Todos bebieron de sus copas.

* * *

-Toshida, necesito quedarme en esta aldea, me haré cargo de los asuntos con las tierras aquí cerca, tú debes volver al palacio, quedas a cargo de toda la administración y papeleo por un tiempo indefinido. – Sentenciaba el ambarino frente una gran cabaña que estaba siendo construida para el por unos trabajadores youkai justo en donde terminaba la aldea y sobre una pequeña colina.

-¿Pero qué?- Toshida no lo entendía, ¿porque tanto alboroto?

-Pensé que te daría gusto, estarás cerca de Mako y puede que al fin acceda a ti.- Comentaba Sesshoumaru mientras veía como los youkai trabajaban velozmente.}

-Me sorprende tu decisión, eso es todo.- Toshida no entendia al Daiyoukai últimamente.

-Toshida, me voy a emparejar con Kagome y nos quedaremos a vivir aquí en la aldea.- Soltó sin más el ambarino.

-¿Qué? – El general abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. – Asi que si te vas a unir con ella…

-En una luna ella será la dama y señora del Oeste. – Sesshoumaru dejó de ver la obra para ver fijamente a su general.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? – El general no podía creer que alguien haya sido realmente capaz de hacer que el gran Lord del Oeste se echara como un perro a los pies de ese alguien.

\- ¿Para qué esperar?, dame una buena razón para hacerlo…

-¿Será que tienes miedo a que se arrepienta? – Hostigó con sus palabras al peliplata.

-Éste Sesshoumaru no le teme a nada y lo sabes. –Devolvió su mirada a la obra.

-Pues esa pequeña y menuda mujer va a provocar tus más grandes temores una vez que te emparejes con ella.

\- hump…

-Dime una cosa, ¿de quién fue la idea de quedarse en este pueblo?... de ella supongo.- Toshida se contestó a si mismo levantando una mano exageradamente.

\- Así es y éste Sesshoumaru quiere darle el gusto.

-Mira Sesshoumaru, no me parece lo que estás haciendo.- el ambarino lo volteo a ver.- Te encaprichaste con la miko, le propusiste matrimonio y te convenció de vivir en un pueblo en el que jamás quisieras vivir con humanos que claramente no te quieren alejado de los seres que si te quieren porque aunque me duela aceptarlo, Mako está perdida por ti. – Toshida tenía una de sus manos frotando su frente como si le cansara pensar en todo esto.

El peliplateado camino un par de pasos al costado del general.

-Éste Sesshoumaru solo desea saber si su general va a poder quedarse a cargo y rendirme cuentas cada luna o cada que sea conveniente.- Se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-Claro que sí Sesshoumaru, sabes que puedes contar conmigo pero yo quiero que abras los ojos,.- hacía gestos exagerados con las manos.- te están manejando como un títere, la amiga tajiya que le argüendea todo, la madre que por lo que me cuentas es una humana como cualquier otra, interesada y sin escrúpulos para con su sangre, seguramente la miko no es mejor que ellas.

Sesshoumaru acortó la distancia entre ellos de dos zancadas y viéndolo fijamente le rugió las siguientes palabras…

-Te prohíbo que hables así de la mujer que va a ser tu señora y la del resto del Oeste.- Sus ojos hervían en sangre y esmeralda. Toshida sintió escalofríos, su instinto le decía que estaba corriendo peligro así que ladeo un poco su cabeza para mostrar su cuello, una vez que el ambarino volvió a la normalidad el general dio la media vuelta y se fue en silencio.

* * *

-Hola señorita, ¿por qué tan sola?- Mei caminaba por un sendero en el bosque para poder llegar a la aldea de Kaede a descansar. Tres hombres ebrios intentaron tomarla por la fuerza.

-A ver, no me toquen,.- se quitó las manos de encima de uno de ellos.- que no me toquen les digo.- le dio una bofetada a otro de ellos.- ¡Ya! Déjenme continuar.

InuYasha y Akira se percataron entre la penumbra del bosque de aquel acontecimiento.

-¡Sueltenme!, ¡sueltenme!- Ya dos de los hombres la sujetaban y ella gimoteaba.

-¡Suelten a la señorita! – Akira rugió las palabras apareciendo junto a InuYasha.

Los humanos voltearon a verlo y sonrieron.

-¿Y tú quién eres para darme órdenes? – el que al parecer era el jefe de los tres se adelantó a empujar a Akira.

-No te importa quién soy.- Se lo quitó de encima mientras otro de ellos empujaba a InuYasha.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No ven que somos monstruos? Podemos destajarlos en un segundo – Contestó InuYasha después de haber sido empujado.

-Se van a arrepentir si no la dejan en paz.- Sentenció Akira mientras el que tenía a Mei sujeta la dejo a un lado.

-Pues a ver quién se arrepiente primero.- Los tres humanos sacaron unas dagas y comenzaron a atacar a InuYasha y su fiel amigo pero éstos se defendían como los youkais que eran, golpeaban a los humanos y esquivaban sus golpes para por fin hacerlos correr.

Mei se acercó a sus defensores.

-No tengo con qué agradecer lo que acabaron de hacer por mi.- Mostraba gratitud en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien, te lastimaron? – Akira fue el que tomo la palabra.

-No, si estoy bien, gracias en verdad, solo estoy un poco asustada.- ella no apartaba su vista de Akira ni el de ella.

-Vámonos Akira.- Decía InuYasha desde atrás de su amigo.

-No, no, por favor, hay una aldea aquí cerca donde puedo hospedarme por unas noches, ¿pueden acompañarme aunque sea a la entrada? Son solo unos quince minutos caminando.- Les decía con ojos cristalinos.

-Si, está bien, te acompañaremos.- Contesto nuevamente Toshida embelesado por la belleza de la mujer.

-Te acompañaremos solo hasta la entrada de la aldea, a partir de ahí estarás sola pero andaremos cerca así que de una vez te lo advierto, no puedes decirle a nadie que nos has visto.- Sentenció InuYasha mientras Mei asentía enérgicamente.

 _Siempre me querrás._

 _Represento para ti_

 _Todos los pecados_

 _Que nunca podrás cometer…_

* * *

 **REVIEWS!**

Lo sé, lo sé, casi un año sin actualizar, que demonios me pasa? Hace un mes me enviaron una amenaza vía MP así que decidí actualizar aunque fuera cortito. Que les parece? Se acerca la boda más rápido de lo que pudiesen imaginar, InuYasha y Kagome ya casi se ponen frente a frente, están muy cerca el uno del otro.

Disculpen si no contesto review de uno por uno pero al siguiente si lo hago.

Por cierto, no actualice en tanto tiempo porque me tome un descanso de escribir y me puse a leer como 40 fanfics larguísimos hahaha.

 **04/06/2017**


End file.
